Constelaciones
by One Dark love
Summary: En un mundo regido por humanos en donde surge una nueva especie denominados Omegas y Alfas, los aun existentes humanos señalan y discriminan a los recien descubiertos, dándoles caza. Dipper Pines no está de acuerdo con esto Pero ¿Cuando lo ha estado? es allí, en medio de ese horrible caos, donde sin querer conoce a la persona que le hacía falta. [Omega!verse] BillDip-DipBill
1. Prólogo

-Por supuesto –Escupió entre una mueca irónica y fastidiada –los _alfas_ son la especie más fuerte descubierta hasta ahora –Aceptó guiando a sus labios el delgado cigarrillo –debo suponer entonces que mantienes a tus perros con correa y bozal –Comentó formando una sonrisa en el semblante-

Su compañero dentro de esa insípida sala casi desértica se acomodó mejor sobre la silla en que se encontraba, arreglándose las solapas del traje en un gesto de superioridad.

-Bozal por supuesto, la correa, por otro lado, es inexistente…yo prefiero de sobremanera las jaulas –Dijo apenas unos segundos después, colocando el tobillo de su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda-

Ambos hombres de aspecto aristócrata y poco modesto soltaron una carcajada ante tan graciosa afirmación.

-La verdad es que no comprendo cómo surgen –Añadió luego el que se hallaba sentado. Sus cabellos eran blancos y finos, arreglados perfectamente hacia atrás –simplemente aparecen uno tras otro…. –Bufó en exasperación infantil –ninguno sirve…

Una risita se escuchó entonces, una socarrona llena de ironía y vergüenza por ellos dos, lástima incluso, ambos llevaron la mirada a la tercera presencia, que reposaba atada de pies y manos con pesados grilletes de plata que le obligaban a posar sus rodillas sobre el piso.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Los alfas? Y dígame, señor ¿Está usted seguro que sus alfas son la casta más fuerte? –Preguntó elevando una ceja en curiosidad –la incompetencia humana es tan profunda que me causa grima –Dijo, como si estuviese hablando con dos retrasados mentales-

Su rostro hermoso delineado por las sombras de sus largos cabellos que caían hasta su nuca, en sus labios rojizos por los golpes se formaba una sonrisa ladina que era enfatizada por el tono violáceo de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Quién si no? ¿Un Omega? –Frunció ambas cejas, asqueado de la presencia del menor junto a ellos en la reducida oficina. Después de unos segundos suavizó el gesto, elevando una ceja en ironía – ¿Alguien cómo tú?

-Nunca dije eso…, repugnante humano –Apenas decirlo un fuerte golpe impactó contra su mejilla-

El hombre de cabellos plateados le rio un revés doloroso y con saña.

En sus labios el sabor metálico de la sangre bañó su lengua. Frunciendo el ceño con desdén escupió al piso, muy cerca de los costosos zapatos de piel. Su mirada fiera y gélida, buscando traspasar al hombre frente a él.

-Eres un maleducado –Reprochó el que yacía de espectador hasta el momento –tú sí te mereces un collar…

En un gruñido de advertencia se forzó a poner la espalda recta desde su posición de rodillas.

-Tú no eres mejor que ellos –Espetó entonces el hombre más próximo a él, observándole con verdadera repulsión –eres un fenómeno inexplicable…estás defectuoso –Escupió posando su helada mirada encima del aludido pequeño-

Se obligó a mantener los ojos puestos en el humano enfundado en costosas prendas, sintiendo cómo su pecho se llenaba de pánico al verle realizar un gesto demasiado conocido entre sus dedos, que se chasquearon.

-La habitación blanca te espera –Sentenció como castigo –eres un perro malcriado…

La indignación por el sobrenombre pasó a un segundo plano.

Sus ojos de abrían grandes cuando fue obligado a ponerse de pie por dos hombres vestidos en trajes completamente blancos, mascarillas de oxígeno negras cubriéndoles el rostro. Deseó gritar de miedo.

Deseó protestar. Pero no lo hizo, no iba a suplicarles piedad…, fue obligado a caminar a través de los pasillos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al llegar a la pesada puerta que ocultaba detrás la _habitación blanca_. Las luces cegadoras le obligaron a cerrar los ojos, sus piernas tiritaban cuando fue desnudado, sintiendo sobre su piel únicamente una bata de hospital, delgada y fría.

Sus rodillas temblaron cuando el proceso inició.

 _Oscuridad…_

[…]

 _-Papá… ¡Papá! –Gritó con fuerza un niño que lloraba, aferrado a las piernas de su madre-_

 _Delante de ellos se encontraba derribado el mejor hombre que el niño conociera, descargas de alto voltaje recorriéndole en espasmos violentos el cuerpo._

 _Su madre le obligó a callar con una sonrisa conciliadora, sus ojos húmedos, llorando de miedo que no deseaba transmitirle a ninguno de sus pequeños hijos._

La colecta no era más que una sucia manera que poseían los altos gobiernos de atrapar a los extraños _humanos_ que surgían con genes desarrollados de tal manera que sus agudos sentidos tentaban la curiosidad científica del aun existente humano promedio.

Nadie se preocupaba por la pérdida de los pertenecientes de castas _extrañas_ , como eran los alfas y omegas.

En esos días, era común intentar disimular y ocultar del mejor modo posible la procedencia de esos escasos casos de pertenencia alfa-omega.

 _-¡Mamá, mamá! –Chilló con fuerza el pequeño-_

 _Sus apenas notorios once años eran palpables al no poder moverse aun cuando se le fue ordenado correr._

 _Giró la mirada a todos lados, buscando una señal que iluminase su nublada conciencia, quería huir, pero deseaba proteger a su familia. Tiritaba de miedo y rabia._

 _Sus grandes ojos repletos de lágrimas dolidas observaban el cuerpo de su padre, que poseía ligeros espasmos por doquier, tembloroso, líquido carmesí corriendo sus labios._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Papá levántate! ¡Busquemos a mamá! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él, colocando sus manos pequeñas sobre el pecho del adulto-_

 _Realmente esperaba que se pusiera de pie y le ayudase a correr de nuevo._

 _Sus labios formaban una línea apretada que dejaba a la vista sus dientes blancos mientras lágrimas calientes corrían su rostro inocente al observar a su padre derrumbado._

[…]

Oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos, temblando sobre la helada camilla de metal, los sonidos traspasaban sus oídos como taladros, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido despierto antes de desvanecerse.

A su lado la bandeja de utensilios quirúrgicos esperaba, pequeñas gotas de sangre adornando las jeringas y catéteres.

Contuvo las ansias de sollozar, había quien le observara y él jamás se mostraría quebrantado. Su orgullo le dictaba elevar el mentón en esos momentos de debilidad.

Su cuerpo entumecido quemaba, sintió una fina línea de sangre corriendo por debajo de su nariz, atreviéndose a tocarla con la punta de sus dedos.

Estaba aterrado y exhausto. Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras recostaba la cabeza hacia atrás. La luz blanca de la lámpara sobre su rostro le cegaba. Demasiado color blanco para sus sensibles y desarrolladas pupilas. Lo único que lograba mantenerle de pie eran esos sueños infantiles de encontrar lo que su casta tan enardecidamente le prometía.

Una pareja…

Alguien que iba a aceptarle y a salvarle de ese maldito sitio, alguien que iba a cuidarle aunque no se lo pidiera. Cerró los ojos, tragándose el nudo que era su garganta.

Iba a mantenerse con vida, se repitió mentalmente, y a soportarlo todo, añadió después dentro de su cabeza, únicamente para poder llegar a conocer a la persona que él sabía, siempre estaba esperándole.

Porque deseaba sedientamente un abrazo fuerte de esa persona. Fue lo que le obligó a mantener el temple cuando una mujer se acercó sosteniendo en alto una aguja, preparándole para extraer una nueva muestra sanguínea de su brazo derecho.

Enfermeras y científicos le rodeaban, todos buscando algo de su lastimada anatomía. Se sintió desprotegido, urgido a hacerse un tembloroso ovillo. Estaba expuesto con todos esos rostros cubiertos dirigidos a su persona. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, pensando en el momento que todo terminara, soñando que iba a salir de allí…

* * *

Hola! Tenía la idea de un Omega!verse rondando mi cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo y bueno, he aquí el prólogo de este fic. Espero que les guste, agradecería sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el primer capítulo. oh, y para quienes esperan la continuación de los otros fics, en eso trabajo ;)


	2. Esencia

Sus ojos avellanos se abrieron con lentitud, perezosos, adoloridos, sintiendo la blanca y cegadora luz golpear sus dilatadas pupilas, cerró los ojos casi tan rápido como los abrió, sintiendo una terrible punzada de dolor sobre sus muñecas que, hasta entonces, no se había percatado de que estaban atadas la una a la otra detrás de su espalda.

Entrecerró sus ojos marrones, intentando percibir el resquicio de algún indicio, algo que le llevara a la memoria la razón por la que se encontraba arrodillado sobre un piso de concreto polvoroso, sintiendo en su cuerpo más dolor del que recordaba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo le urgía a ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr, a ocultarse, por alguna razón, también le pedía guardar silencio y al mismo tiempo buscar ayuda; Su nublada memoria no daba aviso de que anteriormente se hubiera metido en algo que terminase con aquellos crueles resultados.

" _¿Qué sucede?"_

Pestañeó, llevó la mirada en todas direcciones, buscando algún rastro de vida dentro de esas cuatro paredes oscuras, nada, estaba solo, malditamente solo…

" _No respiro…"_

Tensó los labios en una mueca, su pecho saltaba a un compás desigual, rápidamente comenzó a tirar de los lazos que apresaban sus muñecas, causando escozor a su piel, pero, el líquido carmesí que empapó las cuerdas poco o nada importó.

" _Por favor… ¿Qué sucede?"_

Bajó la mirada al piso, la luz que le brindaba una lámpara titilante apenas le permitía observar como de su frente se deslizaba una delgada línea bermellón que cayó hasta estrellarse contra el concreto, rompiéndose al instante.

-Tus acciones son estúpidas –Masculló una sedosa voz masculina a su espalda, llenando sus oídos de una suave tonada-

El único lugar que no había revisado. La voz no sonaba muy lejana pero podía afirmar que su propietaria se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no considerarlo un peligro, por el momento. Jadeante, giró el cuello todo lo que su anatomía le permitía, encontrándose imposibilitado para observar a su interlocutor.

Segundos más tarde una risita suave escapó de labios del contrario, como si su situación le causase gracia de alguna forma poco cuerda.

-¿Quién eres? –Cuestionó precavido, entrecerrando los ojos-

Su instinto le forzaba a gruñir con fuerza en amenaza mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho de forma aterrada.

Por más que se esforzaba, no lograba cruzar miradas con su acompañante, como si el otro se ocultase de su vista dentro de la oscuridad que la lámpara no llegaba a erradicar, en una de las esquinas de esa habitación. Cuando pudo estar, supuso, de frente a su compañero, utilizando sus rodillas para girar.

-Eso no es algo que deba preocuparte a ti –Comentó el otro riendo por lo bajo-

-Cualquiera en mi lugar también querría saberlo –Aseguró encerrando dentro de sí el escalofrío que le producía no poder observar al dueño de esa inquietantemente tranquila voz-

Unos suaves pasos resonaron, tranquilos, serenos, uno tras otro el desconocido se revelaba ante su visión, permitiéndole observarle de pies a cabeza, delgado, no más alto que su persona, de suaves rasgos, con cabello impecablemente dorado y una sonrisa socarrona sobre su rostro de piel nívea.

-Inteligente respuesta. Me agrada la inteligencia en cualquier ser –Aseguró tranquilo, avanzó un par de pasos, con las manos puestas sobre su espalda-

Con tranquilidad tomó asiento frente a él, sobre el piso, colocándose en pose de loto mientras le sonreía, mostrando unos blancos dientes.

No reparó demasiado en sus desgastadas prendas de vestir, que consistían más que nada en un suéter negro de mangas largas, sus pantaloncillos del mismo color y el cuello de una camisa amarilla que se asomaba por debajo del suéter con estampado de triángulos en las bocamangas.

-¿Tú por qué terminaste aquí? –Cuestionó ligeramente intrigado, dedicándose a observar a su compañero-

Confundido, llevó sus ojos avellanos al increíblemente extraño acompañante, él quería respuestas, no preguntas, quería ayuda, quería salir de allí, ni siquiera él sabía qué demonios hacía en ese escabroso sitio. Suspiró bajando la mirada a sus rodillas descubiertas, percatándose entonces de lo lastimadas que estaban sus piernas, debió haber pensado dos veces antes de colocarse esos pantaloncillos cortos.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Evadió la pregunta, tirando de nuevo de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas-

Un suspiro pesado escapó de labios de su compañero, que bufó, perdiendo por unos segundos la elegancia que emanaba de él, para después verle atentamente, supuso, preguntándose cómo explicarle.

-Es un poco complicado, considerando que no sabes lo que estás haciendo aquí será difícil explicarte –Tentando a la suerte, una sonrisa burlona surcó el semblante pálido –deja, primero que nada, de lastimarte las muñecas –Ordenó con delicadeza –eres bastante tonto al hacerlo, no te darán tiempo de sanar…tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con eso es suficiente por el momento –Comentó registrándole con la mirada-

Se percató de la discreta inspección que le estaba ofreciendo el chico frente a él, del delicado escrutinio y que al parecer el rubio desconocido olfateaba de vez en cuando en su dirección, más, lo pasó por alto en pro de información.

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó, queriendo y deseando desesperadamente respuestas-

Unos pasos resonaron imponentes por lo que, quiso pensar, era el pasillo, una luz blanca se coló por debajo de la puerta, justo detrás del delgado chico de piel nívea. El movimiento de una placa de metal le hizo contener el aliento, con lentitud la puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, cegándole con la imponente iluminación del pasillo, dando paso a un par de adultos, que sujetaron los brazos del chico frente a él.

-Te veo luego –Aseguró incorporándose elegantemente con ayuda de aquellos dos sujetos que le tomaban sin precaución alguna –con cuidado, me estropeas amigo –Escuchó protestar cuando se le fue obligado a caminar hacia la salida – ¡Hey! Cuida esas manos…

Nunca pudo distinguir los rostros, o algo más que las siluetas de aquellos altos hombres, pues su vista estaba apenas acostumbrándose al resplandor que ni siquiera se percató de cuando entraron o salieron, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas y pudo bajar la mirada para evitar el brillante color blanco que le cegaba.

Y ese chico ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron? Afinó el oído, deseando poder escuchar alguna palabra más, un sonido…algo, lo que fuese, pero, su respiración era lo único que acababa con el sepulcral silencio, su agitada respiración.

" _Sácame de aquí"_

Deseó ponerse de pie y, con dificultad, así lo hizo, se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo como sus tobillos descansaban de sostener su peso y al mismo tiempo le rogaban volver a su posición anterior.

Recostó su cuerpo contra el muro más cercano, descubriendo debajo de su piel el tacto de algo pegajoso que le obligó a apartarse casi tan rápido como se recostó, era viscoso… asqueado, se retiró unos pasos.

Apretó los parpados, obligando a su cerebro a comunicarle algo que le fuese de ayuda, lo que fuera que pudiera decirle algo, que le diera algún indicio del porqué de su encierro, lo que fuera que le diera si quiera una pista del motivo por el cual se encontraba allí. Lo peor de todo era no saber qué era ese lugar…

" _Estará bien…le buscaremos"_

" _¡No mientas!"_

" _¡Cuidado con lo que dices!"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, imágenes poco lúcidas corrían como película dañada por su cerebro, no era capaz de recordar absolutamente nada.

" _¿Qué sucede…?"_

Los segundos corrían y ni un rastro de algo que le diese una pista, su pecho comenzaba a oprimirse, un escalofrío helado corría por su espalda, en sus ojos sintió la angustia formarse en perlas de agua salada, por lo menos la compañía de aquel raro sujeto le hacía distraerse medianamente del pavor que le ocasionaban los lugares como ese, pequeño y oscuro…

" _¡¿Qué sucede?!"_

Cerró los ojos, jadeante, inhalando escandalosamente, no podía creerlo, sufría un ataque de pánico, podía sentir la opresión en su pecho, su mente en blanco, los espasmos involuntarios recorriéndole por completo de una forma lenta mientras él, desesperadamente, tiraba de las cuerdas que apresaban sus muñecas.

" _¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!"_

Hiperventilando, luchó por liberarse, sintiendo sobre sus pómulos el calor de un par de lágrimas correr, en sus muñecas en ardor de su piel abriéndose, en su pecho la sensación de que su corazón era incapaz de seguir bombeando suficiente sangre a su organismo, ni sus pulmones de seguir abasteciéndole de oxígeno. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar con fuerza mientras él gruñía en desespero.

Debió haber pasado más tiempo del que quiso admitir, entre su _ataque de pánico_ y el hecho de que todos los sonidos resonaban en su cabeza como débiles ecos, permitiéndole solo oscuridad y silencio, pues, cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta de aquella habitación se abría de golpe, y el chico de rubios cabellos regresaba siendo escoltado por los dos mismos hombres, quiso creer.

Sin miramiento alguno arrojaron dentro de la habitación al esposado chico, quien, en un ruido sordo, cayó frente a él, quejándose ahogadamente en el proceso, segundos después una risa adolorida escapó de sus labios; La puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Eso y más te mereces –Sentenció duramente uno de aquellos dos sujetos, hablando con voz rasposa al momento de cerrar la puerta-

-Entonces creo que te falta –Se quejó en un murmullo silencioso, cansado-

Se quedó estático sobre su mismo sitio, quejándose un par de veces antes de acomodarse de una manera que no lograse causarle dolor, pero era difícil considerando que sus brazos estaban atados sobre su espalda, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, parecía recuperarse apenas del cansancio físico sufrido, su estado llamó la atención del castaño de ojos chocolate.

El moreno lentamente, recuperó la compostura, sintiendo en su rostro pequeñas lágrimas caer, pestañeó en silencio, buscando la voz que necesitaba para cuestionar a su acompañante, que se incorporó lentamente, sentándose sobre sus tobillos antes de permitirle preguntar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, su rostro níveo, su pómulo derecho cubierto de contusiones rojizas, sus ojos, pudo ver entonces, algo que terminó por robarle el aliento, y no supo qué le había causado más impresión, el bozal de cuero negro atado a su boca, que, con pequeñas rejillas, dejaba a la vista sus rosados labios, bajaba por su delgado cuello, repleto de brillantes tonos plateados en las hebillas con las que se ajustaba, o sus ojos de diferente tonalidad que se asomaban por encima del bozal, abanicando sus largas pestañas al momento de pestañear.

Sin desearlo, una exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios al observarle, encadenado a un bozal como animal peligroso, con las manos atadas sobre su espalda.

-Me he visto peor –Murmuró por lo bajo su compañero-

-¿Qué te hicieron? –Titubeó inseguro, deseando acercarse un poco más a él-

Temía al pensar que algo como eso, o mucho peor, pudiera sucederle a él, y algo humanitario dentro de su pecho le decía que hablase con él e intentase ayudarle a incorporarse para revisar las contusiones.

-Cuando te portas mal o tienes una conducta que les desagrada supongo que deben _educarte_ –Suspiró encogiéndose sobre su sitio ante lo que pareció una punzada dolorosa en el abdomen-

Sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago, no deseaba algo así. Sentía sus piernas temblando, de repente la taquicardia en su pecho no fue su mayor problema cuando dejó de respirar a causa del pánico de estar atado y encerrado en un lugar que no conocía por razones desconocidas.

-¿Vendrán por mí también? –Preguntó en un murmullo-

Apretó sus manos entre sí al ver como el otro levantaba la mirada, recostándose seguidamente frente a él, para poder verle desde su posición. En serio que detestaba verle con el bozal en la parte inferior de su rostro, como un animal peligroso. Le escuchó suspirar y supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Cuando llegaste aquí estabas inconsciente –Relató en un cansado murmuro –así que supongo que no te han hecho el examen de reconocimiento –Flexionó sus piernas, acomodándolas contra su pecho tras un gemido de dolor –necesitan que estés consiente para ello…

Su piel se erizó y la sangre se le puso helada, repentinamente sentía su cuerpo temblando. No sabía qué hacía allí o de qué se trataba todo, lo peor era que no podía extrañar un lugar porque no recordaba nada antes de haber despertado.

-¿Qué van a hacerme? –Preguntó intentando ponerse de pie dificultosamente-

Su delgado compañero enarcó una ceja y llevó la mirada lejos de él, sus párpados caían lentamente, se le notaba agotado. Sintió un poco de pena al verle allí, hecho un ovillo, a pesar de saber que era un desconocido pero ¿Qué cosa no era desconocida para él?

-Lo que sea que te hagan…no va a gustarte –Cerró lentamente los ojos, como si se preparara para dormir-

Apretó los labios al ver que el otro dejaba de hablarle, se acercó a él, arrodillándose hasta que sus piernas estuvieron cerca de la cabeza de dorados cabellos.

-Chico rubio…no dejes de hablarme…chico rubio –Llamó en un desesperado susurro, no pudiendo agitarlo para que despertase-

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios al aludido, que se movió lentamente hasta verle directamente a los ojos, manteniéndose bocarriba, aun contra el dolor que le producía estar sobre sus manos atadas en su espalda.

-No molestes –Pidió en un jadeo –en serio necesito sanar esto, déjame dormir un poco –Recostó la cabeza de lado, observándole de arriba a abajo-

Se sintió mal al saber tan herido al otro pero temía, realmente, lo que fuesen a suceder, por lo menos al hablar con el chico rubio se sentía menos perdido.

-Lo lamento –Se excusó mordiéndose los labios –chico rubio…. –Susurró de nueva cuenta al ver que su contrario cerraba los ojos-

-Dime Bill –Pidió trazando una media sonrisa – ¿Cómo debo llamarte, nuevo? –Surcó una media sonrisa que se ocultaba bajo el bozal, dejando caer sus párpados-

Se lo pensó entonces, él no recordaba un nombre con el que pudieran llamarle. Su repentina amnesia comenzaba a molestarle.

-No tengo un nombre…. –Le susurró encogiéndose de hombros-

-Por supuesto que no tienes uno…no recuerdas nada ¿Verdad? –Bostezó, sus párpados levantándose y cayendo lentamente-

La sangre corría por su frente, empapando lentamente su párpado derecho, deseaba tener sus manos libres para deshacerse de esa espesa sustancia carmesí. Negó lento, intentando limpiarse con ayuda de su hombro.

Los ojos dorados se cerraron lentamente, permitiéndole a su dueño analizar a profundidad el ambiente, aspirando el aroma metálico de la sangre: Agujas de pino, madera fresca, un tinte agrio, la sutileza del roble y el aroma amargo del cedro, el tinte metálico de la sangre y picante de perlas saladas, una esencia peculiar, oculta, precavida…fácil de confundir. No distinguía su esencia.

-Pino…. –Masculló sintiendo sus párpados pesados, imposibilitado a abrirlos de nuevo, agotado-

-¿Disculpa? –Titubeó su compañero en respuesta-

El castaño, que hasta el instante continuaba luchando contra el escozor de sus muñecas a causa de las cuerdas fuertemente sujetas, se detuvo, observándole con extrañeza en su mirar.

-Pino –Repitió en un murmullo pesado –tienes un aroma peculiar a maderos y agujas de pino…. Te llamaré Pino de ahora en adelante –Añadió en un susurro entre la inconciencia y la lucidez-

El moreno no tuvo otra opción más que asentir, en realidad, confundido y esforzándose por recordar algo. Aspiró hondo en dirección hacia el rubio, olfateando un extraño aroma a tabaco que no se encontraba allí de antaño.

Por su parte, el nombrado Bill se dejó llevar a un mundo nublado, con la cabeza asediada de preguntas, una tras otra, más, demasiado exhausto para formular alguna: nunca antes le habían asignado un compañero de habitación, no sin antes haber pasado el tan temido _procedimiento…_ , un escalofrío le recorría completo cuando recordaba lo que implicaba; Pero ese chico a su lado parecía tan confundido y ajeno a aquello que por unos momentos dudó, pensando que se trataba de un error y ese _sin esencia_ no era más que un humano.

.

.

.

La situación en Oregón, donde se encontraba el principal centro de contención, era deprimente y agobiante.

Desde que apareciesen las primeras castas, Alfa-Omega la civilización se había vuelto más hostil, ambiciosa, lúgubre…

Las calles eran vigiladas por agentes que fungían como mensajeros del terror que impedían a los _"Perros"_ –Cómo gozaban de llamar a los designados a dichas castas –caminar en falso.

Custodiando las zonas de control, que eran pueblos pequeños con una distribución Omega mucho menor a los aun existentes y obsoletos humanos, se encontraban los uniformados de gris y negro, era fácil reconocer a lo lejos sus cascos de careta completa y sus armas de pulso electromagnético que bien derribaba a un impetuoso alfa.

De cualquier modo, la escases de la casta anterior facilitaba el someter a los, comúnmente, obedientes Omegas, llevando un control estricto sobre estos, incluyendo su índice de natalidad.

La existencia de los renombrados _centros de contención_ era en ese momento un secreto a voces, un tabú entre la población humana y la Alfa-Omega. Aunque, a pesar de todo, era bien conocido el significativo interés humano por las habilidades de las nuevas _personas_ , despreciando, cabe resaltar, esos repugnantes defectos que poseía cada casta.

Al principio se creía que era un proceso de selección natural desencadenada por la anterior y mortífera enfermedad surgida a mediados del siglo XXI, despertando en los hombres de ciencia el inmediato interés en la resistencia Alfa y la salud indiscutible de los Omega. Sin embargo, había fallos que un humano no podía permitirse; los genes alfa-omega les rebajaban a animales –A palabras de los mismos humanos –haciendo de los Omegas focos de atracción a sus contarios estando en celo, nublando el raciocinio de los denominados alfas y volviéndoles bestias agresivas.

 _Se deseaban los beneficios sin las consecuencias._

Alrededor de los centros de contención se alzaba un muro de veintidós metros de alto, inmaculadamente blanco, de un grosor estimado entre el metro y medio, con treinta y seis guardias montando vigilancia en el exterior que circulaba un terreno aproximado de diez hectáreas por doce.

Alrededor, pequeñas bases o estaciones, se encontraban establecidas en puntos específicos a fines desconocidos por la población.

Cada cierto tiempo, un Omega era reclutado al centro de contención donde era puesto en aislamiento, junto a los escasos alfas.

En la actualidad era un verdadero milagro encontrarse con uno de estos caminando por la calle.

Nadie sabía, a ciencia cierta, lo que sucedía tras esas pesadas puertas de hierro, y quienes lo sabían, no podían más que contárselo a esas gruesas paredes.

A finales del siglo XXI se estableció una ley que aterraba a los Alfa-Omega; cada niño con genes alfa era llevado forzosamente a alguno de los centros de contención mientras que los Omega eran reclutados a centros O.M.E.G.A, que no eran más que pequeñas poblaciones a las afueras de las ciudades humanas, manteniéndoles aislados.

Poseer algún gen como aquellos significaba el pase seguro a alguno de esos sitios. En la actualidad, existían hijos alfa-omega de humanos comunes y corrientes, nadie era capaz de explicar este extraño hecho y continuaban realizándose pruebas.

Cuando el gobierno americano consideraba las cosas bajo control dentro de su organizada nación la naturaleza les hizo frente a principios del siglo XXII, mostrándoles un nuevo fenómeno, uno que poseía únicamente uno de los centros de contención, el más grande de los Estados Unidos de América, El Oregón "A.L.P.H.A". Un _híbrido_.

.

.

.

-No lo sé –Gruñó, rodando los ojos en una mueca exasperada tras repetir la misma frase durante más de diez minutos-

Ambos custodios de trajes impermeables blancos, con mascarillas de oxígeno sobre sus rostros, posicionados a cada uno de sus lados, parecieron tensarse en incomodidad por su repetitiva respuesta; cada vez que se negaba a cooperar eran ellos los que ejecutaban las órdenes de castigo impuestas.

Sus muñecas dolían cuando intentaba moverlas aunque fuera mínimamente ante las ataduras de metal en ellas, y la silla en que se encontraba no era más que una formalidad en aquél interrogatorio.

La habitación era blanca, y la iluminación no aturdía sus ojos, más, bajo su asiento una coladera de metal esperaba, no deseó pensar demasiado en el uso y su función, pues él, a esas alturas, la sabía de sobra.

Una fuerte bofetada le volteó el rostro tras una seña afirmativa por parte del hombre que se ocultaba de la vista de todo el mundo pero que él conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

Gruñó en rabia al sentir el hilillo carmesí corriendo su labio y la explosión de dolor que cobijó sus mandíbulas. Su cuerpo era resistente y testarudo, pero no lo suficiente para soportar más de aquello.

-Protegerlo no va a ayudarte ¿Sabes eso, cierto? No eres estúpido –Le aseguró en voz grave su compañero, resentido por sus negativas exasperado por perder su tiempo con él-

-Que no sé su casta –Jadeó aspirando por la boca, obligando a su pecho a subir y bajar de forma agresiva-

En un movimiento lento sus cabellos cayeron sobre su frente cuando volvió la cabeza a su sitio natural, con la mirada altiva al frente.

Sus hombros temblaban de impotencia y su cuerpo entero estaba a la defensiva para cualquier nuevo ataque, sin embargo, deseaba encogerse en su sitio y esperar a que la ira de su acompañante menguase; años de lo mismo le habían enseñado cuando algo malo sucedería y sabía que no marchaba por buen camino su situación.

Un golpe sordo inundó la habitación entera, un golpe de frustrada rabia del hombre que perdía la paciencia, su mano impactando contra la mesilla de madera pulida que desencajaba aparatosamente con el resto de la solitaria habitación.

Los ojos del atento rubio se abrieron mínimamente en realización, percibiendo el cambio en el ambiente. El hombre que tenía ante él no era alguien conocido por estallar de aquella manera, no, él le conocía mejor que nadie en ese sitio; algo escapaba de su control, había algo, además de él, que no estaba bajo su control y eso lo fastidiaba, le encolerizaba y lo hacía rabiar, él lo sabía. Significaba entonces que ellos no podían averiguarlo….

-Te estoy pidiendo únicamente que utilices la nariz para olfatear como el perro que eres y me digas qué tengo encerrado en mi jaula –Explicó intentando de contener la frustrada rabia en su voz, ocultándola bajo una capa notoria de calma mal simulada-

Un brillo dorado cruzó sus ojos cuando escuchó aquello, la afirmación ansiada de sus pensamientos y rápidamente su cabeza se puso a trabajar, ajena, siempre, a lo que salía de sus labios a forma de despiste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los incompetentes de tu laboratorio no pueden hacerlo? –Jugaba con su suerte al preguntarlo con su voz sarcástica, dejando libre el atisbo de burla, y él lo sabía perfectamente-

Un chasquido de dedos más y un nuevo golpe acudió a su rostro en forma agresivo de puño, que le obligó a gemir, sintiendo el calor de los hilos rojizos resbalando por sus labios.

Jadeó, contento con los resultados, claro, no podían conseguir respuestas a las interrogantes, lo sabía ahora; él era su llave para desentrañar ese paradigma.

-Necesitas un bozal, perro malo –Negó con sorna este, formando una mueca de exaspero y furia sarcástica –soy tu dueño…soy dueño de todos ustedes, estás obligado a responder lo que yo pregunto…. –Gruñó dejando caer sus máscaras de sarcasmo despectivo-

Jadeando de dolor ante los golpes que producirían hematomas después, volvió la mirada a él, elevando el pecho en busca de aire, su estómago se extendía y se contraía dolorosamente. El aroma fuerte de su sangre llegaba a su delicado olfato de forma agresiva y dulce, le causaba ligera exaltación percibir el aroma sanguinolento en el ambiente.

Aun habituado a esto, su cuerpo reconocía aquello como un anticipo de renovados y dolorosos castigos que le harían desear perder la inconciencia; instintivamente, deseó poder protegerse, de forma tan irracional que no fue consciente del desplante de alaridos ahogados que abandonaban su garganta.

-Con una mierda ¡Que no lo sé! –Medio gritó, temblando sobre su sitio, encogido ante las sensaciones violentas que trepaban por su columna sin piedad-

Sus respuestas parecieron no agradarle al superior, pues en un movimiento de manos ambos custodios desenfundaron una alargada y delgada vara metálica con mango negro de goma. Sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon violentamente al escuchar el sonido chillante de los voltios al ser cargados alrededor del eje de metal, cargándose en movimientos violentos que se arremolinaban, golpeándose entre ellos.

-¡Dime de una maldita vez! ¿Es cómo tú? –Gruñó este, colocando su mano en posición, predispuesta a dar la señal para que sus hombres procedieran-

El rubio jadeó ahogado, gruñendo en su sitio.

-Que yo no lo sé –Espetó como toda respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos-

Tras su espalda sus manos se aferraban entre ellas, forzándose a tolerar lo que estaba a punto de suceder y dándose valor de no bajar la mirada para rendirse.

El hombre de pie frente a él, en un movimiento brusco, se acercó hasta tenerle cerca, obligándole a ponerse rígido sobre su sitio, Bill temblaba internamente, más, su postura le revelaba engañosamente apacible sobre su sitio. Su respiración se cortó cuando olfateó el aroma fuerte del hombre: tabaco y colonia costosa, un ligero aroma a vino de frutas y alcohol fuerte, su esencia personal, el cuero costoso de sus zapatos y el detergente elegante en su traje de corte sastre; este pasó su fuerte mano por encima de su cabeza en un movimiento inesperado que desconcertó a los guardias presentes, que se pusieron tiesos y al mismo chico que esperaba, forzándole a abrir los ojos en desconcierto y desconfianza.

-Vamos…puedes hacerlo mejor –Susurró con voz calmada, enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos de oro-

Un estremecimiento corrió superficialmente por el cuerpo delgado. El rubio cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la respiración abandonaba sus pulmones, imposibilitándole respirar por una fracción importante de segundos. Su cuerpo amenazaba con replegarse y tiritar, más, se obligó a plantarse, quieto.

Para él era importante, algo estaba sucediendo allí, el hombre frente a él estaba desesperado y le haría cualquier cosa para obtener lo que necesitaba, aquello le llenó de pavor que supo esconder.

Los dedos corrieron su cabeza completa, pesados y tranquilos, como cando se acaricia a un cachorro que se ha portado mal.

Tantos años de convivencia le advertían que nada bueno saldría a futuro y lo único que podía remediarlo era su respuesta futura.

-…No lo sé –Susurró lamiéndose ligeramente los resecos labios, mismo que no se había percatado que permanecían entreabiertos-

Los movimientos lentos se detuvieron de golpe, apretando ligeramente sus cabellos en un puño, y por un instante el rubio se lamentó; físicamente era un alivio pero su moral sufría al saber que nada iba a poder hacer contra sus instintos de supervivencia.

-No lo había olfateado antes…es…. –Apretó los labios, sintiendo cómo la mano sobre su cabeza se relajaba ligeramente –es…solo un aroma humano lo que logro olfatear de él –Dijo entonces, odiándose por obligarse a responder-

Un tirón de cabellos le obligó a levantar la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos en un gemido ahogado de dientes apretados y un gruñido sordo.

-¿Por qué me mientes? –Cuestionó tranquilo, peligrosamente calmado, más sus dientes apretados decían otra cosa-

No, algo malo se acercaba, prefería los golpes y los gritos antes de ese tono de voz calmado y esas caricias lentas; algo malo se avecinaba, lo olfateaba en el aire, lo sentía en la piel, le cosquilleaba los poros al verle así. Había sucedido antes. Ese tono de voz filoso y calmado era como su sentencia, todo terminaba si no daba en el blanco con su siguiente respuesta.

Para su desgracia, era verdad, su huésped no olía a alfa, no olía a omega, ni siquiera tenía un aroma como el suyo, era…un humano lo que olfateaba, sus sentidos le decían eso ¿Quién era capaz de engañarle…?

Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable cuando lo único que deseaba era estamparle el puño en su perfecto y aristócrata rostro. Él era inteligente, no podía hacerlo, sería su peor error. Estando entre sus dos custodios con armas de alto voltaje que dejaban inconsciente a un alfa fuerte ¿Qué esperaban de él?

-No miento…no te miento –Respondió apretando los labios en una mueca de odio-

Le fue obligado a echar hacia atrás la cabeza, exponiendo su garganta, haciéndole doloroso tragar, pero al mismo tiempo permitiéndole observarlo; sus ojos agudos y la mirada seria.

-Adormeciste mis sentidos –Añadió segundos después con la vaga esperanza de que le dejase en paz-

-Fue hace horas –Refutó su compañero con voz helada –tu organismo está limpio ahora…

-Son los efectos secundaros…siempre pasa…los inútiles –Cerró la boca del golpe al ser obligado a hacerlo-

Una mano grande y fuerte se había posado contra su cuello, apretando lentamente contra su garganta, obligándole instintivamente a callar y aspirar hondo para soportar la asfixia que conllevaba el fuerte agarre.

-Lo haré mejor –Su voz estrangulada escapó como un jadeo desesperado por oxígeno-

-Me encanta cuando eres cooperativo conmigo…. –Sentenció en aires cantarines y sonrientes el hombre que le acompañaba-

Lentamente retiró su mano de su cuello, presionando innecesariamente con la punta de sus dedos su manzana de Adán.

Odiaba cuando le hacía eso, le hacía hervir la sangre y desear morder su yugular hasta que su sangre corriese por su perfectamente arreglado traje….

-¿Sí? Es más sencillo ¿Verdad? –Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia el rubio, halando aire con violencia al sentirse libre de respirar de nuevo-

El hombre alto asintió, sonriendo larga y confiadamente.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta a mí? No entrar a la habitación blanca y que tus perras no me golpeen…. –Dijo después, colocando seriedad en su rostro y una mueca que espetaba nauseas-

El hombre pareció ofendido ante su condicionamiento.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tratas de negociar tu ayuda para conmigo? –Su voz era pausada y ligeramente desubicada-

-Estoy siendo inteligente ¿Qué opciones tienes, además? Tus mascotas no pueden responderte y sabes muy bien que soy el único que podrá –Espetó, sus manos rozándose entre ellas por detrás de su espalda, buscando darse ánimos de continuar-

-Vas a decirme o de lo contrario…. –Esta vez sus palabras fueron cortadas-

-¿Qué? ¿Me meterás de nuevo en la habitación blanca? ¿Voy a ser golpeado hasta perder la conciencia? O, ya sé, me electrocutarás de nuevo –Enumeró con calma, dando miradas de soslayo a los guardias que sostenían en alto las varas eléctricas-

Lo cierto era que estaba siendo insolente y bastante estúpido al retar de aquella manera a ese altivo hombre, estaba siendo irrespetuoso y elevando su orgullo al igual que lo hacía con su mentón. Contrario a lo que sus aires de grandeza le hacían pensar, nada bueno iba a salir de allí y él lo sabía, muy en el fondo de su pensar.

Su cuerpo sollozaba de miedo, lo sentía al temblar internamente, más, él se mantenía impasible.

Tras parecer que lo pensaba, el alto hombre suspiró, serenando su fruncido ceño.

Pasó con delicadeza sus dedos fuertes encima de los cabellos dorados, acariciándolos con mimos lentos asegurándose de que el cuerpo delgado tiritaba inconscientemente por una milésima de segundo ante su tacto antes de responder.

-No, no te haría eso, no –Afirmó tranquilo y, como si cantase una nana, se acercó a su oído –irás a jugar con todos los alfas…y ten por seguro que no estarán felices de verte –Murmuró-

La sangre se le heló de golpe al escucharle hablar, sus ojos se abrieron en desmesurada sorpresa, se atragantó con saliva que no tenía pues sus labios estaban resecos. Segundos después cerró los ojos, intentando apaciguar el pálpito de su corazón y la estela de feromonas que su propio cuerpo lanzaba para arrullarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó en son de triunfo el hombre-

Tardó segundos en responder, el sujeto frente a él tenía lo que quería. A él sometiéndose de nuevo… ¿Se lo daría sin protestar…? Era lo más prudente y cuerdo….

-Me parece que puedes abrir la boca y comérsela a los alfas…. –Respondió elevando la mirada en un filoso reto-

No había terminado bien para él, sus amoratados mofletes lo decían y el bozal de castigo encima de sus labios, lo único que realmente lamentaba era creer que verdaderamente habían dañado su agudo olfato pues por más que se esforzaba no podía obtener la esencia de su compañero y eso era el peor castigo que podían darle a alguien como él.

* * *

Primer capítulo, agradezco mucho la buena acogida que le han dado al fic :3 espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto.

¿Reviews?


	3. Las puertas

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, cegando a ambos cuando les permitieron salir. El moreno se alarmó enseguida, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que sus instintos agudos le permitieron hacerlo mientras que el rubio se incorporó con lentitud, frunciendo las cejas ante el dolor provocado en sus extremidades entumidas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó por lo bajo, plantándose delante del entumido rubio, como si con ello pudiese evitar que les sacaran a ambos de la relativa seguridad de esos cuatro muros-

-Es hora de salir de la habitación de _castigo_ …. Hoy nos llevarán afuera –Explicó, haciendo crujir su cuello en un movimiento circular que pareció doloroso. Suspiró en medio de un jadeo cuando lo hizo –te explicaré sobre la marcha…. –Prometió, incitándole a salir de allí-

Les escoltaron a ambos afuera de la habitación, arreándoles cuan ganado. Las horas de sueño habían sido escasas para el rubio mientras que él no podía contar las suyas desde que llegó.

Al salir los pasillos eran amplios, todos cubiertos por impecable superficie blanca que llegaba a lastimar sus sensibles pupilas, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos al recibir de golpe la iluminación.

Lo único que quizá daba algo de vida a las estancias era el metal que adornaba las puertas y los escalones de acceso inmediato a las oficinas y salones con usos que él desconocía.

Avanzaron por un ancho pasillo, él seguía al rubio como si le escoltase, vigilando atento cada uno de los movimientos que pudiesen dar los otros, sus sentidos demasiado alertados para su propio gusto. Se sentía inseguro y era normal, pero le resultaba agobiante. Los guardias caminaban tras ellos, escoltándoles con armas en mano, enormes armas de alto voltaje, no tenía certeza alguna de cómo tenía conocimiento de ellas, pero estaban en su cabeza de algún modo.

Parecía que aquello era una rutina para el delgado chico rubio, que caminaba con relativa calma por los pasillos como si los conociese perfectamente, lo cual le revolvió el estómago, produciendo nauseas en su ser: Él tenía unas cuantas horas en ese lugar y ya sentía ganas de gritar de frustración y salir corriendo de allí, no se imaginaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí el rubio, pero estaba seguro de que él no podría actuar con tanta naturalidad como él lo hacía, sin importar el tiempo.

Tiempo después giraron a la izquierda y continuaron caminando de frente hasta atravesar una puerta de metal –blanco, para variar –. Los guardias les detuvieron, cortando con una extraña linternilla de luz azulosa las cuerdas plásticas que ataban sus manos y liberando de los grilletes las muñecas del rubio. Les hicieron caminar al interior de la nueva habitación; una vez que estuvieron dentro les encerraron a ellos, dejándoles completamente solos tras una pesada puerta de metal….

El moreno se exaltó, volviendo la mirada a la puerta en son de alerta, sus sentidos se crisparon, haciendo a su pecho brincar con fuerza. Esperaba que su compañero estuviese sufriendo lo mismo que él, más, únicamente, al girarse para buscar respuestas o que compartiese su pánico, le vio quitándose la sudadera negra en movimientos monótonos y ensayados.

Él retrocedió un paso, sintiendo sus manos –ahora libres –escocer. Los cabellos del rubio se movieron al momento que él terminaba por dejar caer su sudadera sobre el piso.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó a la defensiva, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al observar lo que hacía-

Su compañero le dio la espalda, continuando con su camiseta amarilla, que tiró al piso en un movimiento lento. Sus mejillas se pintaron suavemente de rosa cuando le vio llevarse las manos a los pantalones, resolló antes de desviar la mirada, sintiéndose estúpido en esa situación.

-Tenemos quince minutos, vamos, date prisa antes de que lleguen los demás –Dijo este, observándole por encima del hombro pálido ahora desnudo para proceder a reanudar sus acciones-

Sintió un escalofrío corriendo su cuerpo, bajó la mirada al piso, observando cómo este se sacaba los zapatos, dejando al descubierto sus pies. Se quedó callado, no sabiendo que decir, quería refutar, decirle que necesitaba que le dijese lo que sucedía, pero por otro lado quería hacer lo que se le estaba pidiendo, aun si no estaba enterado del motivo.

Pronto hubo un gran cúmulo de tela ocultando los pies del rubio, y supo que esos eran sus pantaloncillos y su ropa interior cuando escuchó perfectamente el tintinear de los botones chocando contra el piso.

Su espalda tocaba la puerta fría, fue entonces que dio una mirada alrededor con el afán de no observar al desconocido: compartimentos de cristal ocupaban el lugar completo, había en los cubículos amplias duchas cuadradas y bajo sus pies líneas delgadas que filtraban el agua ya utilizada.

Un mueble guardaba dentro, ordenados alfabéticamente y por tallas, uniformes blancos y junto a ellos otro más mantenía zapatos negros. Frunció las cejas, volviendo la mirada a su compañero, que entraba en uno de esos translucidos cubículos. Lo último que había visto era su cabellera rubia.

Podía observar su silueta, borrosa por el material pigmentado, pero aun así ligeramente notoria. Bajo sus pies el piso era gris, diferente en color, haciendo que se sintiera menos mareado por el excesivo blanco del lugar.

Suspiró, inquieto, inseguro de despojarse de sus prendas, después de todo, estar vestido en un lugar extraño que no conocía, encerrado en duchas con un completo extraño hacía realmente una enorme diferencia que estar desnudo en la misma situación. Cerró los ojos y llevándose las manos a la playera comenzó a desnudarse, percatándose de que efectivamente, sus muñecas escocían al paso suave de la sucia tela.

Cuando tuvo su camisa en sus manos se percató de que había polvo en ella, manchas de sangre seca y rastros de haber sido expuesta a fuego, bajó la mirada a su torso, descubriendo cicatrices apenas notorias que concordaban con lo que le decía su ropa. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

Contrario a su acompañante, colocó su ropa, como se ordenaba, dentro de un contenedor que se encargaba de, prácticamente, incinerar todo en su interior una vez que se cerrase.

Entró justo al lado de donde su acompañante lo había hecho, percatándose de que la ducha se activaba por cuenta propia, empapándole inmediatamente de un pegajoso material celeste que le corría el cuerpo, instintivamente contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, agua cálida corrió por su espalda, diluyendo la anterior sustancia, que cayó como líquido al piso, llevándose con ella las manchas de suciedad en su piel, frunció las cejas, desconcertado. No recordaba haber visto antes fenómeno tan extraño. Vapor comenzó a salir de la única pared de concreto que había allí, vapor que olía a algo nuevo, algo que jamás había olfateado, era algo sin fragancia pero que estaba presente, algo que no podía describir más que cómo un aroma diferente que le producía calma a su olfato, de nuevo el agua corrió encima de él, fría esta vez….

Respingó, erizándose al tacto helado del agua. Llevó los ojos a las paredes, observando allí una pequeña regadera manual, y nuevas pastillas que se rellenaban tras ser utilizadas, de allí era de donde salía tan sofisticado aroma, desgraciadamente, estaban bloqueadas para él ahora. No sabía qué hacer, se preguntaba si era momento de salir, llevó la mirada a la salida, pero estaba bloqueada, cerrada hasta que terminase de asearse….

-Toma la pequeña regadera de mano que hay allí y apúntala hacia tu cabello –Dijo entonces su acompañante como voz consejera que le exaltó-

Desconfiado, la tomó, preguntándose si realmente iba a hacerlo sin preguntar los motivos; en menos de lo que creyó ya se encontraba con el artefacto contra su cabeza, sintiendo viento cálido soplando en él hasta que no hubo ninguna gota de agua en sus cabellos.

Escuchó la puerta del cubículo contiguo abrirse y quiso salir también. Su puerta se desbloqueó automáticamente, como si leyese su pensamiento, en un sonoro _Click_ , asomó su cabeza, únicamente para recibir contra el rostro las que serían , supuso, sus prendas de vestir de ahora en adelante.

-Ponte eso, vamos, date prisa Pino –Dijo el desnudo rubio frente a él, colocándose una camisa blanca mientras hablaba –o nos encontraremos con ellos

Desvió la mirada de su desnudez, tragando pesado antes de salir de allí con las prendas en manos, le dio la espalda al otro, colocándose la ropa interior y seguidamente una playera de mangas largas, color blanco, junto a los suaves pantalones. Segundos después se puso los zapatos negros, que desentonaban violentamente con toda su vestimenta.

-¿Quiénes vienen? –Se pasó las manos sobre el cabello, echándolo sobre su frente y acomodándolo contra su nuca-

Se percató, sorprendido, de que el rubio aun llevaba el bozal sobre la parte inferior de su rostro, abrazando su cuello. Se mordió los labios, inseguro de querer que siguiera llevando ese desagradable objeto. Se veía incómodo. No realizó comentario alguno, pero por supuesto que lo pensó.

-Compartimos duchas con los Omegas…vamos ya es hora de salir –Le susurró, sonriendo sin ganas legítimas de hacerlo-

La puerta se abrió para ellos al instante siguiente, apenas cruzaban la puerta, con sus guardias detrás de ellos, cuando un grupo de seis jóvenes, chicas y varones, entraban a la habitación de la que ellos salían, evitando si quiera verles como si ellos dos no estuviesen allí, cosa que le pareció extraña, volvió la mirada a Bill, descubriendo que este también les ignoraba.

Otra cosa que capturaba su atención era que los omegas utilizaban playeras de mangas cortas, frunció las cejas, percatándose de que ellos dos no llevaban unas así, también apreció en sus brazos derechos identificadores en sus brazos, de color negro, con números y letras gravadas en blanco, más, no prestó demasiada atención a ellos en pro de ver hacia donde se dirigían.

-…mm…Rubio –Susurró, sabiendo que el otro podría escucharle-

Quería saber muchas cosas, y no sabía cómo comenzar a preguntar, pero el otro volvió su mirada a él, viéndole atento, como si esperase una continuación, pero al verle tan callado él también se mantuvo en silencio, devolviendo la vista al frente mientras le veía de soslayo.

Iba a decir algo más, cuando observó que los guardias se retiraban, dejándoles solos frente a un pasillo ancho, con las puertas desbloqueadas para ellos.

-Ven conmigo –Le dijo el otro de repente, tomando su muñeca que comenzaba a sanar entre sus dedos delgados, tirando de él antes de soltarle.-

Volvió los ojos a la puerta, siguiéndole al pasillo de adelante, curioso de saber lo que quería mostrarle.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Llevó los ojos alrededor, caminado a la par que el otro-

El rubio se le acercó unos centímetros, sus hombros se rozaban al momento de caminar, él se alejó un paso, permitiéndole espacio personal, más, este volvió a acercarse, haciendo que su costado expuesto rosase la pared. Giró la mirada para verle, y se encontró frente a él el rostro de facciones suaves justo frente al suyo. Los labios sonrosados se movieron, permitiéndole descubrir la sutileza de su aliento.

Fue entonces que fue capaz de olfatear algo, su nariz aspiraba con agrado la fragancia indescriptible a caramelos amargos, la delicadeza de pétalos de flores y ramitas de sauce, todo en un aroma nuevo y perfecto que llegó a él de golpe, olfatearlo tan de repente era como recibir una bofetada fuerte, le mareaba de una forma positiva. Se mantuvo quieto, deleitándose en silencio.

Segundos después fue consciente de que era capaz de olfatear aromas más variados, un ejemplo de ello era la fragancia a frutos dulces proveniente de uno de los omegas que caminaba a unos metros, los pétalos de rosas de quien caminaba al lado de este, sin embargo, él no desvió la mirada de los ojos acentuados por el color negro del bozal.

-Vigilan las cámaras de seguridad del patio con mayor frecuencia de lo que revisan las del interior cuando nos toca estar afuera –Respondió el rubio, retrocediendo un paso –necesito preguntarte algo –Añadió después, retomando su caminata a una distancia prudente-

El castaño asintió lentamente, aspirando con cuidado en su dirección únicamente para corroborar que el aroma no lo había imaginado, que seguía allí. Observó al rubio dudar unos momentos, viéndole caminar a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿Qué recuerdas? –Preguntó entonces-

El abrió los ojos de par en par, descolocado por la pregunta, pues eso él no podría definirlo, no recordaba mucho, su cabeza no llevaba para él siquiera su nombre. Decidió ser honesto con el rubio entonces. Ese chico un tanto extraño le inspiraba confianza, quizás era solamente que había sido lo primero que había visto, no lo sabía con certeza.

-Nada, no recuerdo nada de antes de despertar aquí –Confesó, observando las ojeras bajo sus párpados – ¿Sabes por qué? –Preguntó después de una corta pausa-

El otro llevó la mirada al frente, el bozal evitaba que viese las muecas que realizaba, pero sabía que esos labios apretados no decían nada bueno. Se preguntó si era realmente malo o era tal vez solamente una cosa suya, pero algo en las expresiones físicas del rubio le decían que él lo sabía, podía adivinarlo por la vacilación en sus movimientos.

-Sí que lo sabes…. –Se respondió a sí mismo, interrogándole con sus castaños ojos en forma muda primero y expresada después –dime por favor –Suavizó el tono, pensando en lo que pudo haberle causado amnesia temporal-

Sus ojos amables hicieron contacto con los del otro, que le contempló durante unos segundos, leyendo el contenido en sus orbes marrones antes de apartar la mirada, demasiado agobiado con lo que veía en ella, asintió en silencio segundos después, suspirando.

Bill no estaba seguro de querer contarle la enorme gama de razones por las cuales su memoria fallaba, no quería ser él quien le dijese las cosas que seguramente le habían hecho ni todo el martirio que debió haber soportado, no para únicamente alentarle a recordar algo que seguramente le llevaría la misma cantidad de suplicio que conllevaba a su persona, no valía la pena.

Aspiró con fuerza, detectando en el aire nada más que un limitado aroma personal. Se sentía frustrado por ello, pues no era capaz de averiguar el motivo de sus genes, no podía _olerle_ …pero parecía ser que eso era únicamente con él, pues los Omegas seguían apestando a aromas sutiles, dulces y llamativos, todo tan delicado y agraciado como solo podían ser los Omegas…. Le observó de reojo, observando sus castaños cabellos, ondulados de una forma graciosa sobre su frente.

-…No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –Le regaló una sonrisa –tus memorias llegarán a ti en unos días, quizás en unas cuantas horas. Las pierdes momentáneamente cuando te hacen un examen de reconocimiento, como te dije antes, te necesitan consciente para poder realizarlo pero cuando llegaste a la celda…bueno, tú estabas inconsciente –Su mirada se puso al frente, dejando el resto a su imaginación-

Un escalofrío recorrió al moreno con la idea sola de imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido para que no recordase nada. Sus dientes presionaron su labio inferior mientras pensaba en lo que le habrían hecho. Una parte suya quería saber qué había sucedido mientras que otra pensaba que era mejor no saberlo y dejarlo en el pasado para evitarse malos recuerdos con todo ello.

Su incomodidad debió haber sido notoria para el otro, pues rápidamente cambió el tema, alargando una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

-Conozco este sitio como a la palma de mi mano –Comentó después de la larga pausa el rubio – ¿Te gustaría que te lo enseñara? Falta tiempo aún para el desayuno programado –Le contó, dando miraditas de soslayo a él-

El moreno no lo pensó demasiado antes de asentir, decidido a no pensar demasiado en el pasado en ese instante, desconociéndolo todo, por otro lado, se dedicó a explorar los nuevos aromas que llegaban a él. Todo olía a esterilizado, algo que le incomodaba a su sensible nariz.

Sus ojos se vieron atrapados momentáneamente por las pesadas dobles puertas al fondo del extenso pasillo, se percató de que había dos más a al costado izquierdo. Como si el rubio percibiese su curiosidad procedió a responder con ese característico toque cantarín en su voz.

-Es una oficina, pero nadie la usa, lo único que hay adentro ahora son instalaciones polvorosas que nadie abre –Explicó, restando importancia a dicho sitio –la bloquearon, incluso de las cámaras de seguridad, las puertas están _"selladas"_ imposibles de abrir sin una clave –Dijo después –

Las cejas del moreno se fruncieron con lentitud, aceptando lo que le decía, pero, si nadie podía entrar cómo sabía él cosas así, quizá él era nuevo en el sitio pero estaba seguro de que las personas de seguridad no iban por la vida diciéndole eso a los internos.

-Si dices que nadie puede entrar ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Preguntó, girando su cabeza hasta poder verle, sus ojos en forma de acusación-

Una sonrisa a través del bozal le dijo todo, era una pícara que combinaba con su dorada ceja en arco.

-Me gusta desobedecer órdenes…. –Mintió, sonriendo el rubio. Fijó la mirada a su costado derecho, señalando una de las puertas –este pasillo que apenas cruzamos son sólo las oficinas de los científicos, los grandes hombres de ciencia…está prohibido para nosotros…pero los guardias no me prestarán atención –Giñó, caminando con calma –y tú…eres nuevo así que –Se encogió de hombros-

El pasillo era demasiado largo, todas las puertas estaban enumeradas en negro, accesibles mediante claves que se escribían en una pantalla de hologramas que reposaban donde antes hubiese perillas o manijas.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó, curioso, observando a su alrededor hasta encontrar de nuevo sus ojos en el rubio –dices también que el sitio en donde estábamos era una habitación de castigo –Comentó, deseando que el otro le permitiese indagar un poco más en él-

El otro continuó avanzando mientras pensaba las cosas un poco más antes de hablar, caminando con las manos tras la espalda.

-La clasificación –Respondió con simpleza –. El sitio donde despertaste era lo más parecido a una _celda_ , claro que todas lo son pero…a nuestros anfitriones no les parece que sea así –Sonrió ampliamente, rodando los ojos en mero sarcasmo –no sé si tus memorias me digan lo contrario pero no pareces un chico de problemas…estoy seguro que es la primera vez que pisas un sitio así –Dijo, riendo por lo bajo como si se burlase de él-

Él giró los ojos, imposibilitado a refutar nada, pues no recordaba mucho aún y lo que recordaba eran únicamente finas líneas que cruzaban por su cabeza con normalidad, un ejemplo de ello era que recordaba que su color preferido era el rojo, nimiedades de ese tipo.

La mención de la clasificación le llevó a pensar en el motivo de su estadía en una celda de castigo y no en una celda común, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, ni siquiera tenía memorias de un sitio como ese. Pensó por unos momentos en que quizás si había hecho algo que no debía.

-¿Y por qué no me pusieron en una común? Sigo sin comprender cómo terminé aquí –Compartió sus pensamientos ajetreados, esperando a que alguien pudiese darle por lo menos una buena razón-

- _¡Ja!_ Gracioso –Respondió en ironía el rubio –tienes genes _"raros"_ chico listo. Eres o un "alfa maleducado" o un "omega llorica" –Añadió como si fuese algo imposible de ignorar –tal vez te pusieron un castigo porque no hiciste lo que te pedían ¿Cómo podría saber eso? No estuve ahí –Le recordó, cruzándose de brazos-

El castaño pareció desconcertado unos segundos, analizando lo que le decía, con cuidado, pensando en que él ningún conocimiento tenía de sí mismo para poder decir o realizar comentario alguno acerca de eso.

Cerró los ojo unos segundos, aspirando para intentar digerir todo con calma.

-…Perfecto… ¿Y qué soy? –Preguntó justo en el momento en que entraban a una nueva sección en el lugar-

Lo frustrante de todo era que los pasillos parecían idénticos, no esperaba que alguien no pudiese perderse en ese sitio siendo un novato como él.

Las cejas del rubio se fruncieron cuando preguntó aquello, como si estuviese molesto por algo con respecto a su pregunta, más, al segundo siguiente su gesto se suavizó, dejando salir una risa ligera, también observó cómo sus brazos se relajaban, terminando a costados de su cuerpo.

-…No puedo olfatearte…creo que es culpa de tantas pruebas –Río sin ganas, llevando la mirada a sus zapatos con la sonrisa en su semblante.-

El moreno temió haberse metido con algo delicado, e iba a preguntarlo cuando le vio elevando la mirada, sosteniendo su inquietante sonrisa como si nada hubiese sucedido antes.

De algún modo él sabía que el olfato era importante para los Alfa-Omega, pero no podía decir hasta qué punto. Pensó unos momentos en que si él podía oler todo perfectamente y de repente no pudiera identificar los aromas y esencias también se sentiría frustrado.

Decidió desviar el tema por algo que no pusiese incómodo a su acompañante, a pesar de sentir curiosidad por sí mismo, decidido a aclarar la inquietud que sentía por los brazaletes de los que, supo por palabra del rubio, eran omegas.

-¿Por qué nosotros no usamos brazaletes cómo los chicos de hace un rato? –Llevó los ojos a él, percibiendo que se doblaba las mangas largas hasta tenerlas a mitad del brazo-

-¿Los Omegas? Porque a ellos deben contarlos como al rebaño –Respondió con gracia, rodando los ojos. Observó el gesto de extrañeza del moreno, que le observó con detenimiento –…por los números…ya sabes cuándo…. –Bufó al ver que este no comprendía su broma –los numeran a ellos, y a los alfas, en su brazalete tienen el número y su clasificación. Los brazaletes de los Alfas son blancos –Explicó después –pero eso lo verás luego. Yo no llevo uno porque no entro en la clasificación que tienen –Suspiró, recorriendo el pasillo con los ojos –y ahora tú tampoco…

-¿Eso qué significa? –Frunció las cejas, demasiado confundido con todo aquello cómo para entenderlo-

El otro le ignoró, observando las puertas con detenimiento.

-Este sitio es el laboratorio, o enfermería. Aquí se trata a los que recién llegan. El pasillo B-3 es para dar servicio a los que apenas llegan, hace mucho que no llegaba uno nuevo –Dijo, recorriendo con los ojos el nuevo pasillo al que entraban –seguramente estuviste aquí primero –Razonó-

No conforme con que le ignorara el moreno le encaró, frunciendo las cejas espesas en una mueca interrogante que exigía respuestas, no entendía porque ese extraño chico insistía en ocultarle información con respecto a ese espeluznante sitio.

-Rubio –Llamó en son de reproche –no me respondiste –Recordó, molesto por ello-

El aludido giró los ojos en una mueca de desagrado. Le tomó por la muñeca, tiró de él, causando que sus brazos abandonasen su posición; le arrastró hacia el nuevo pasillo que apenas cruzaban.

-Dudas, al final del recorrido –Imitó una chillona voz antes de reírse por lo bajo –no seas aguafiestas, creeré que eres como los alfas…. –Mencionó como si aquello fuese algo realmente grave-

El moreno se sorprendió de ello, elevando ambas cejas en duda.

-¿Cómo son ellos? –Cuestionó, no encontrando inconveniente con esa casta, a pesar de no recordar conocerles bien del todo-

-Lentos –Respondió alargando la "e" en su palabra –sacos de hormonas –Echó una risilla por lo bajo –no es importante de todas formas. Mira bien este sitio, este de aquí es el pasillo B-4 de la planta baja –Alargó una sonrisa –nunca ¡Por nada! Permitas que te traigan a él –Le susurró al oído, alargando una sonrisa esclerótica en sus labios sonrosados ocultos tras el bozal-

El moreno retrocedió un paso al tenerle tan cerca, podía ver su sonrisa dibujada en su semblante pálido, por alguna razón, había causado un sobresalto pequeño en él.

Observó con detenimiento el sitio, no encontraba al realmente diferente al resto, podría decir que todo era exactamente igual que con los anteriores.

-… ¿Por qué? –No pudo evitar preguntar-

-En estas habitaciones del plantel interrogan a los desobedientes que se portaron mal antes de ser traídos –Respondió, colocándose los brazos tras la nuca mientras avanzaba, hablando con ese toque cantarín en su voz –también están los departamentos de castigos…muy cruel…y ahora ¡Al comedor! Es hora del desayuno programado…no quieres llegar tarde –Afirmó con los ojos en medias lunas risueñas-

El castaño estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo horrible que debían verse las habitaciones por dentro como para no sentirse desconcertado por el cambio brusco en el tema. Olvidó el escalofrío que había sentido, girando la mirada al otro.

-¿Yo no quiero? ¿Te refieres a nosotros? –Confundido, se acercó un poco a él-

-No…me refiero a ti. Tú no quieres. Yo sólo te guiaré para que no te pierdas –Sonrió con calma, bajando los brazos de nuevo –después podemos caminar en la segunda planta, y la tercera –Afirmó asintiendo –y su quieres podemos portarnos mal para que conozcas también las celdas de infracciones menores…

-Podríamos no hacerlo y ver donde nos quedamos –Opinó, no muy seguro de querer ser electrocutado-

-Podríamos…pero no sería divertido entonces –Una risilla se le escapó al otro-

Él frunció los labios, observando al otro avanzar con calma.

.

.

.

Observó el comedor, era amplio y bastante limpio, había tres mesas blancas, largas, con sillas de color metálico a los lados.

A la derecha del lugar se encontraban los chicos de playeras blancas y brazaletes negros, y frente a ellos, a la izquierda, otros más, que vestían con ropa negra y zapatos blancos, todo muy contrastante a los primeros, en sus brazaletes de blanco color se leían números y clasificaciones en cifras. Entendió que ellos eran los alfas.

No se detuvo mucho tiempo a verles, caminando junto al rubio para buscar sus bandejas. En un estante a la izquierda se encontraban amplios dispensadores rectangulares que guardaban bandejas con una cubierta de plástico en su interior, dentro de las bandejas se encontraba su porción de comida. Había una para los alfas, de color negro, ahora vacía, y una para los omegas, de color gris, extrañado, observó que en el medio de estas dos estaban dos bandejas sobre un dispensador discreto de tamaño medio, era plateado. Se acercó junto al rubio, que ya llevaba su bandeja en manos, tomó la suya al ver que su acompañante esperaba a que lo hiciese.

Había una mesa vacía que el rubio no tardó en considerar como su sitio, caminando hacia allí, esperando a que le siguiera. Había murmullos bajos, como si nadie quisiera hablar demasiado, dando un aspecto bastante escabroso a la situación. Era normal, tal vez, después de todo aquel era un sitio horrible.

-Camina Pinito –Sonrió –lo olvidaba, las botellas de agua se encuentran por allá –Dijo, señalando para él el final de la habitación-

-De acuerdo, yo iré por una –Señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás, indicándole la dirección que antes este le había dado-

-Bien, te espero en mi sitio –Dijo por lo bajo, dándole la espalda antes de caminar-

Al estar en el sitio el moreno intentó sacar con una de sus manos la botella, sosteniendo con la otra la bandeja, frunció el ceño, descubriendo que para poder obtenerla debía pasar su mano por debajo de un pequeño escáner que parecía no leerle. La botella giraba hasta caer en su mano, todo automáticamente, pero su palma no era escaneada-

-Tienes que pasar los dedos, no la palma –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

Se sobresaltó, saliendo de su concentración giró lento, olfateando aroma fuerte, que no había olfateado antes, descubrió entonces a un alfa de su tamaño, su espalda era ancha y sus ojos calmados, obscuros, como su cabello.

Hizo lo que se le aconsejó, sintiendo a la botella caer en sus manos en menos de lo que pensó. Sonrió ligeramente al obtener lo que quería, volvió la mirada al recién llegado.

-Gracias –Dijo, mostrando la botella con una sonrisa pequeña –supongo que soy nuevo…

-Yo supongo que no te había visto…Disculpa, si no es indiscreción ¿Eres como… _él_? –Preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la dirección del rubio-

El moreno ondulado asomó con lentitud su cabeza a la mesa con único ocupante, observando que no se llevaba nada a la boca, se encontraba picoteando con su cubierto de plástico una porción apenas justa de vegetales, con el gesto aburrido.

-… ¿Cómo él? –Frunció las cejas, desconcertado. Pensó unos segundos que se refería a su forma, un tanto lejana-

Pero quizás se equivocaba. Volvió los ojos al alfa, que respondió, aclarándole su pregunta.

-Tu uniforme no es de Omega, y tampoco llevas uno de Alfa –Comentó –si fueses un Alfa lo sabría yo –Agregó seguro de sus palabras-

Él entrecerró los ojos, pensando las cosas un poco. Por unos segundos pensó que algo había de malo con él si nadie podía identificarle.

-No lo sé entonces –Respondió –mi memoria no es buena ahora mismo –Se tocó con la punta del dedo índice la cien, sosteniendo en esa mano la botella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa apenada-

El otro asintió, formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios, una comprensiva.

-Entiendo…horrible el proceso…ya te acordarás –Aseguró asintiendo –Mat, por cierto –Se presentó, sonriendo-

-Eso espero –Masculló, desviando la mirada antes de volverla a él y sonreír al escucharle presentarse – Pino –Dijo de pronto, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que ese no era ni de cerca un nombre-

Una risa se le escapó al alfa, que entrecerró los ojos.

-No, perdón, no es mi nombre, es…un apodo, no recuerdo ahora mismo mi nombre –Se justificó, cerrando los ojos en el ceño fruncido, negó con la cabeza. Suspiró, sonriendo apenas –bueno, gracias, iré a comer esto –Dijo, señalando a su bandeja-

Antes de que se fuera el otro le llamó de nuevo, haciéndole desistir de marchar por el momento.

-Oye

-¿Sí? –Le observó, sosteniendo sus cosas con cuidado-

-Un consejo antes de que te vayas. Me caes bien –Dijo en un susurro –si fuera tú no me acercaría demasiado a él…. –Dijo en una advertencia, realizando un ademán con la cabeza que señalaba al solitario rubio-

Él observó detenidamente a este frotarse el cuello por encima del bozal, empujando los vegetales con el cubierto.

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó curioso, y por qué no decirlo, un tanto ofuscado-

Ese chico le había tratado bien desde que se conocieran, dentro de lo que cabía ser tratado por un desconocido.

-Actúa como si odiase a todo el mundo…está un poco desquiciado…digo, todos nosotros, estar en ese sitio te deja un poco tocado, pero él es demasiado…. –lo pensó unos segundos, como si buscase la palabra correcta –raro…te traerá problemas –Le advirtió-

El moreno asintió con lentitud, para nada convencido de las palabras del otro. Si se lo pensaba quizás estaba siendo irracional pero no le agradaba demasiado que hablase así de la primera persona que había intentado ayudarle en ese lugar espantoso.

-¿En verdad? ¿Ya has hablado con él? –Le preguntó con semblante serio-

-…No se entiende razones –Rodó los ojos. Negó con la cabeza lentamente-

Se llevó una mano a la manga de su camisa, mostrándole el dorso de su mano. Había allí una cicatriz de cuatro orificios disimulados, junto a ella otras más se movían, como si hubiesen sido causadas por erráticos golpes. Al observar los ojos castaños del chico nuevo, interrogantes, él asintió.

-Sí, lo hizo él…no es de fiar –Comentó, cubriendo de nuevo su brazo –buena suerte con eso, sin _esencia_ …. –Le dijo antes de darle la espalda-

Se marchó de allí, llevándose él también una botella de agua que tomó en un movimiento veloz.

El moreno frunció las cejas, molesto y confundido. Se encaminó a la mesa casi vacía y se sentó junto al rubio, que le observó atentamente, como esperando a que hablase.

-Pareces confundido –Masculló, llevándose a los labios una porción pequeña de patatas que entrometió por entre las rejillas del bozal-

-Lo estoy…. –Aceptó, sacándole el envoltorio a su comida con lentitud –me acaban de llamar sin esencia… ¿Eso…? –Decidió evadir el otro tema-

-Uh –Frunció los labios el otro –temo decirte que es lo que eres…

-¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño, deteniendo el camino de un bocado que apenas tomaba-

Una sonrisa lenta se formaba en el semblante del rubio.

-No hueles a nada…mierda ¡Que alivio! –Suspiró con fuerza, relajándose sobre su silla –pensé que algo malo me sucedía –Murmuró para sí, con la mirada en su plato. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, viéndole – ¿Te lo dijo…quién? –Preguntó, decidido a no intentar comer-

-…eh…un…un chico. –Titubeó observando al tranquilo rubio –Espera ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? –Le preguntó, sintiéndose confundido al respecto, y algo preocupado-

Tras pensarlo un poco, dando golpecitos con el dedo índice a la mesa el rubio habló-

-…mm…Define malo –Pidió, enfocando sus ojos en él-

En un bufido de exaspero el castaño rodó los ojos. Se sentía peor que cuando habían iniciado, ahora se preguntaba si tenía algún problema médico o algo mucho peor mientras una risita se le escapaba al chico rubio.

-No lo sé. Supongo que eso debemos investigarlo –Guiñó, añadiendo para tranquilizarle –te llevaré a la enfermería después –Prometió-

El moreno suspiró, no se sentía seguro de querer asistir al médico de allí.

-No estoy seguro de eso…y mmm…Te llamó raro –Soltó de la nada, pinchando una patata con su cubierto plástico-

Con eso los movimientos del rubio que intentaban alimentarlo se detuvieron. Fijó sus ojos en su comida, meditando sus palabras unos segundos.

-mmm… _raro_ …curioso que lo diga –Añadió, atrapando en su cubierto un trozo de brócoli cocido –así le llaman a ellos los humanos. –Le señaló con su cubierto-

-¿Por qué lo dijo? –Preguntó, demasiado curioso, rozando peligrosamente la imprudencia-

Observó al chico abandonar el brócoli sobre su bandeja, buscando tomar una rodaja de zanahoria.

-Eso es cosa mía –Alargó una sonrisa, observándole por el rabillo del ojo-

Segundos después gruñó de rabia, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano extendida, cosa que le provocó un sobresalto a él y llamó la atención de algunos.

-¡Ha! ¡Jodida vida! ¡Es horrible intentar comer con esta basura en la cara! –Bufó en exaspero, revolviéndose los cabellos-

El castaño observó atento cómo sus ojos centellaban, brillando en sus colores característicos, pero no se sintió intimidado, sino intrigado.

Se puso de pie, olvidando su bandeja a un lado para acercarse a él, se sentó a su lado, ocupando la silla vacía. Sonrió con burla por su actitud. Pero le entendía, debía ser demasiado incómodo llevar eso puesto. Con lentitud acercó sus manos a los broches en su cuello, del lado izquierdo, intentando retirarlo de allí.

-Si me dejas yo puedo…. –Masculló por lo bajo-

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo sus dedos rozando el cuero que protegía su cuello. Fue cómo perder la cordura unos segundos. Se giró a donde él, sintiendo su corazón bombeando con fuerza desmedida. Le empujó por el pecho, dando un gruñido de advertencia.

-¡No me toques! –Espetó, poniéndose de pie de un solo salto-

Los omegas le observaron, los alfas también, pero ellos eran más discretos con sus miradas, él únicamente retrocedió ante el impacto brusco que no esperaba. En un bufido el rubio se sentó de golpe, frunciendo las cejas con fuerza.

Él se incorporó con lentitud, pareciendo desconcertado y alarmado. Le sintió agitado, cosa que le dejó atónito, era como sentir su humor en el aire, respirar y olfatear una extensa gama de sensaciones. Era nuevo e impresionante. Era peligroso. Se quedó de pie a su lado, no asustado por su estado a la defensiva, estaba ansioso de saber el porqué. Una parte en su cabeza le decía que él no estaba en peligro, a pesar de que el lenguaje químico y corporal del otro le decía que sí.

Los ojos diferentes se cerraron en molestia, como si se hubiese sentido ofendido.

-No me disculparé contigo –Dijo después, apretando en su mano derecha el cubierto de plástico-

-…Yo quería –Quiso excusarse, atontado por las sensaciones que llegaban a él en forma de aromas-

-…Olvídalo…no vas a acertarte a mí de esa forma –Reprochó, llevando la mirada a su bandeja –estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente lo que eres ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te mandó el idiota de allá arriba para que hicieras lo que él no puede? –Preguntó en un siseo por lo bajo-

Él no entendía nada. Los alfas sabían perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, se veía plasmado en sus miradas de recelo y sus cuerpos tensados a la defensiva, pero no mencionaron nada. Se preguntaron si debían intervenir, optando por no formar parte de la escena.

-No sé de qué hablas…. –Probó a decir, sintiendo su pecho dar un salto –en verdad que no entiendo rubio…

-¡Lo sabía! –Se puso de pie de un salto, gruñendo en rabia – ¡No te servirá de nada! –Grito, buscando con la mirada al techo, como si supiera que alguien estaba vigilándole. Realizó una seña obscena con su dedo medio a las cámaras discretas de vigilancia – ¡Estoy cansado de ti maldito bastardo! –Gritó fuerte, tanto, que su voz se desgarró al hacerlo-

Los otros abrieron los ojos de par en par, poniéndose de pie con el afán de salir de allí a toda prisa, el moreno se sintió alarmado, buscando con la mirada el motivo de su furia, descubriendo que él era parte de la causa.

-¡Vamos maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres en verdad que me eche panza arriba cómo un cachorro?! –Pateó con fuerza la mesa blanca, haciéndola girar hasta que estuvo tirada-

El moreno se sorprendió de su fuerza. Olfateando en el aire el peligro que irradiaba de su esbelto cuerpo. Los alfas se sintieron retados por ello, pudo sentirlo, y los Omegas intimidados. Les vio correr a la salida y a los alfas plantarse firmes sobre su sitio, esperando cualquier cosa nueva.

Dentro de poco los pasos firmes les hicieron alertarse. Él buscó con la mirada, imitando a todos los demás, e intentó salir de allí, olvidando al rubio, que estaba pateando de una en una las sillas mientras retaba estúpidamente a quien regía el sitio, al acercarse un poco a las puertas se detuvo, encontrándose con los guardias, que llegaban cargando las armas de alto voltaje.

Lo último que recordó fue ver cómo arrastraban al rubio, que pateaba con insistencia, maldiciendo a una persona que no estaba físicamente allí y a varios alfas jurando que iba a arrepentirse antes de sentir un punzante dolor en su espalda. Después de eso todo fue obscuridad.

.

.

.

Jadeó con fuerza, abriendo la boca en un mudo grito. Observó de soslayo cómo dejaban sobre la bandeja de la izquierda la aguja plástica que le insertasen segundos antes, su punta goteando sangre suya, llena hasta la mitad.

Bajó la cabeza desde su posición sentada, sintiendo sus cabellos caer por su rostro mientras él jadeaba con fuerza.

-Basta de esto –Susurró con la voz ronca-

Sus piernas estaban adormecidas, sentía líneas de caliente líquido cayendo por sus clavículas, observó el piso blanco, percatándose de que era su sangre la que caía allí. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, calentándose de más en un intento vano de aminorar el dolor punzante que corría dentro de sus venas

-…No hice…no –Titubeó, con la lengua trabada por el dolor-

Su cerebro se sentía imposibilitado a formar pensamientos coherentes.

Una descarga eléctrica le corrió por el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar en el medio de un grito. Bajo su asiento delgadas hendiduras en el piso se llevaban la sangre que caía de él, burlonas mientras él sangraba. Escuchaba todo en eco, lastimoso a sus oídos. Su vista enfocaba borrosa las paredes blancas.

Podía ver todo moviéndose, pero sabía que realmente eso no estaba sucediendo.

-¿Dónde…los otros? –Preguntó una voz distorsionada. Sabía que se había perdido parte de las palabras, pero no era capaz de señalarlo-

Estaba demasiado mareado para poder responder algo, su vista daba giros veloces. Sentía por la comisura de sus labios resbalando algo viscoso, pudo ver que eran perlas delgadas de saliva que escapaba de la comisura de su boca ante las descargas de electricidad que sufría.

-…n-no entiendo –Farfulló jadeante, bajando la cabeza, imposibilitado a sostenerla en alto unos segundos más-

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Su vista pintó en negro, dolorosamente antes de aclararse de nuevo. Demasiado rápido para ser normal.

-Llevas…aquí…dime…eres –Ordenó una voz serena que ocultaba molestia-

Sentada apacible frente a él, su oído se lo decía, se encontraba una persona.

Él no respondió, tragando una mezcla sanguinolenta de saliva. Sus piernas temblaron, al igual que su interior se removió en un nudo que se apretaba.

-No sé…. –Masculló, sintiendo sus extremidades entumirse. Pestañeó, buscando enfocar la mirada-

En su cuello en pinchazo escoció, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, impidiéndole quejarse. El líquido que entraba en sus venas quemaba intensamente, obligándole a apretar los labios. Su cuerpo se sintió demasiado pesado para él, impidiéndole mover sus extremidades.

Todo se volvió obscuro de golpe.

* * *

Hola hermosuras! Felices fiestas atrasadas!

Estuve estresantemente ocupada. Hasta ahora pude subir el capítulo de esta semana, en fin. Las fechas de publicación se encuentran en el perfil por su quieren ver la siguiente entrega. No se preocupen, de ahora en adelante subiré puntual ;) como fue acordado.

Un abrazo enorme! Por sus comentarios. Que lindos ;) y el apoyo en sí me ayuda.

Otra cosa. Si alguno de los lectores de Over Again lee esto también quiero disculparme, con toda la vergüenza que se merece el momento, y decir que poco falta ya para que lo suba u.u lo siento. Tuve unos inconvenientes que no explico con el fin de no hacer más largo este espacio. Pero prometo no tardar .

Sin más por ahora.

Les veo en la siguiente entrega ;)

¿Reviews para esta chica :3? ¿Por fa? :3


	4. Comprensible

Sus ojos eran placas pesadas de roca, dejándole recuperar el control en sus cansados párpados lentamente. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron una silueta cabizbaja le recibió, demasiado familiar para ignorar sus rubios cabellos, demasiado callado para no pensar en molestia que seguramente sentía.

Su cabeza martilleaba en sus cienes palpitantes pero no resultaba impedimento para permitirle observar la cabeza de rubios cabellos, inclinaba, como si evitase verle. Los hombros del contrario se movían de forma lenta y constante, diciéndole que era consciente de su presencia, más, no se sintió con la capacidad de proferir palabra alguna.

Sus hombros se tensaron, los músculos de su espalda le obligaron a enhestarse, observando de soslayo la cabeza contraria levantarse con lentitud exasperante. Sus ojos se cruzaron, gélidos con los suyos, que confundidos se entrecerraban.

No necesitaba palabras para lo que podía sentirse, su lenguaje corporal le rechazaba, moviendo con lentitud sus hombros, su pecho hinchándose en lo que juraría era un reto mudo que supo entender. Su olfato acarició en el viento el aroma sutil de lo que era el enojo, y supo entonces que ese sentimiento tenía forma y olor, y que su presencia era demasiado espesa para su gusto.

En su garganta se atoraban las palabras, palabras que estaba seguro de que necesitaba mencionar pero le era imposible hacerlo. Sus labios formaron una mueca en una línea fina que los ojos diferentes del rubio observaron con atención en una mirada analítica que le obligó a pasar con lentitud.

Su interior se removía, sabiendo perfectamente que necesitaba hablarle, pero su cabeza frecuentemente era distraída por el aroma de las emociones que flotaban a su alrededor.

Se sentía ligeramente cohibido por el rechazo en el lenguaje corporal del otro.

-Deja de hacerlo –Masculló con voz espesa su acompañante, entrecerrando sus ojos desiguales-

-¿Hacer…qué? No hice nada –Se justificó, realizando una mueca-

Su mirada le advirtió la falta de bozal en la zona baja del rostro del único acompañante de su celda. Sin pensarlo su nariz se elevó con lentitud en su dirección, adivinando de nuevo esa mezcla impoluta de esencias que le rodeaban, tan sencillas y complicadas al mismo tiempo. Era todo tan extravagante, lleno de miles de esencias sin forma definitiva.

Leyó en el semblante contrario una mueca de exaspero que no supo conectar con algo más que su palpable molestia y su semblante intachable de ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso, ya deja de olfatear como un cachorro que busca comida –Espetó en una mueca de sus labios, sus cejas yendo al centro, sus labios fruncidos-

Al verse atrapado, instintivamente él frunció el ceño en sorpresa, elevando las cejas y replegando el cuerpo sobre sí mismo, como si intentase disimular su estatura ante él.

-No lo noté –Confesó sincero-

Sus mejillas morenas adquirieron el característico color de la vergüenza, suavemente rosado. La incomodidad no era algo que pudiese asociar de una vez con algún pasado remoto, sin explicar el mal sabor de boca de un sueño ficticio dentro de su cabeza.

Había sido inevitable para él no olfatear, se sentía nuevo en todo ello, descubriendo el enigma que flotaba en el ambiente.

-Sí, por supuesto…. –Sus ojos diferentes rodaron en un gesto de ironía –cuéntame un truco nuevo –Pidió, recostando su espalda contra la pared de cristales translúcidos-

Líneas blancas entraban intercaladas con el cristal, permitiéndoles ver al pasillo en las delgadas vetas de color. Contempló con ojos curiosos las muñecas atadas a grilletes metálicos, pálidas y lastimadas, acomodadas abiertas en todo su esplendor a costados de su cuerpo delgado. Ambos estaban encadenados.

No comprendía por qué el estado permanente a la defensiva del chico rubio. Él realmente no era una persona de la que debiese desconfiarse, él al menos así lo veía.

-Lo digo de verdad. No me di cuenta de que lo hacía, disculpa si te incomodé –Refutó con sus ojos avellanos fijos en el rubio y las orejas rojizas-

Una mirada rápida le recorrió, evaluativa, después le observó desviar de él la mirada, frunciendo el ceño en una maldición convertida en murmullo tácito que agradeció no comprender. Le vio aburriendo el gesto, prefiriendo improperios.

-…Eres tan…. –Logró identificar de los labios ajenos –no tengo tiempo para esto. No va a suceder, entiéndelo –Espetó, devolviendo sus ojos a él para enfatizar lo dicho –estoy cansado de todo esto –Añadió después-

Él le observó con ojos dudosos, decidiendo que se había perdido de algo.

-¿Cansado de qué? Juro que no lo hice para incomodar –Repitió, frunciendo los labios-

El castaño se sintió momentáneamente azorado por lo que pudiera haber hecho, más que nada apenado. Sintió su pecho moviéndose cálido, extraño en la situación deprimente en que se encontraba. Era inexplicable la facilidad con la que su cuerpo reaccionaba a todo, como si las cosas fuesen nuevas e increíbles. El enojo fácil de olfatear con el otro, por ejemplo.

-…No es cierto –Murmuró el rubio, observando su rostro de sonrojadas mejillas. Desvió su mirada – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó en un quejido a la nada antes de devolver sus ojos a él –eres bueno, pero ya te dije que no va a pasar

El castaño se vio a sí mismo confundido, elevó ambas cejas, mordiéndose instintivamente los labios.

-No sé de qué hablas. Vamos, tienes que explicarme…desperté sin recordar absolutamente nada –Le recordó, acomodándose mejor sobre su sitio en la espera de una respuesta-

La _celda_ era relativamente pequeña, si ambos extendían sus piernas en todo su esplendor las puntas de sus zapatos bien podrían rozarse. Aunado a la relativa cercanía fue imposible para el castaño no continuar con su inspección en los aromas cálidos.

Olfatear en dirección al rubio se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas desde que había despertado en ese horrible sitio, llevaba a él una extraña calidez humana que le alejaba medianamente del infierno que sabía se cernía sobre ellos.

Era eso lo que le provocaba un extraño agobio al descubrir el espesor en el ambiente, el silencio y la tención podrían tocarse, y comenzaban a aplastarle, ansiosos de sepultarle. Por fortuna para él el rubio le brindó alivio nuevamente, hablando para él.

-Quieren que me muerdas –Espetó en exaspero y hastío-

Quizás había sentido calma hasta que procesó lo dicho.

Sus ojos de avellana se abrieron de par en par, le observaba, sus muecas de repugnancia al mero hecho y sin saber por qué algo incómodo gruñía en su pecho, desconforme con la aparente aversión del otro. No supo si era su orgullo, o algo ajeno a él, pero no había podido evitar sentirse ligeramente insultado por su negativa a pesar de que él tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente, en alguna zona de su cabeza, lo que conllevaría _morder_ al otro.

-¿Para qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar, dejando a un lado el hecho anterior-

No se percató de que el rubio había notado su pequeño desliz y que en esos momentos se recostaba contra la pared, como buscando mantenerse invisible y estático durante unos momentos, inconscientemente, tal vez.

-No importa, pero no va a pasar –Reprochó en recelo, entrecerrando los ojos-

El castaño intentó no pensar en el gesto defensivo y la postura erguida del rubio, dedicándose mejor a deleitarse con la nueva y extraña gama de amplios aromas que escapaban a su alrededor, podía saborear la incipiente adrenalina que escapaba en perlas transparentes de sudor que corría travieso por el cuello del otro, corriendo por encima de la fuente de tan extravagantes fragancias.

-No te morderé –Le aseguró, observándole-

Aquello había salido de sus labios porque sabía que era lo que el otro necesitaba escuchar, sin saber porqué, sencillamente pensándolo necesario.

El semblante serio del rubio y el mentón elevado no le dejó nada en claro, pudo observar la manzana de Adán de este moverse hacia abajo mientras tragaba, volviéndose a su sitio casi inmediatamente, sus ojos no le observaban a él, dando miradas al pasillo.

No supo si su vista le engañaba, pero, podía fácilmente percibir la ligera baja en su guardia, y que el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus hombros se volvía tembloroso.

-¿Por qué quieren que lo haga? –Preguntó con paciencia y calma, deseando cambiar el tema-

Simplemente no recibió una respuesta a lo que había dicho, encontrando la mirada fija del rubio, que observaba a la nada en gesto ausente.

Su gesto se describía en ojos fijos de pupilas dilatadas, en una respiración ausente de hombros caídos y labios tenuemente separados. Comenzaba a preocuparle, decidido a preguntar, extendió su pierna, intentando rozar el pie del otro hasta que le escuchó hablando, de buenas y a primeras.

-No soy alguien dócil –Dijo, y no supo decir el motivo por el cual sintió algo de trasfondo en sus palabras –ellos piensan que enlazándome a alguien sacarán de mí lo que quieren –Su semblante neutral le dijo que podía ser simplemente algo cotidiano para él y eso le aterró-

-¿Por qué?…No lo entiendo. Si de verdad causas tantos problemas ¿Cómo es que aun sigues con vida? –Su intriga fue entonces palpable al escuchar las palabras de ese chico-

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios contrarios y él no supo asociarlo a algo más que a los secretos de ese infierno.

-Porque no han logrado asesinarme –Respondió, clavando sus ojos en los de él-

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al moreno cuando le observó, parecía ser cierto, un infierno era ese sitio, sin embargo, le observaba, no había resignación en sus ojos, no, en ellos ardía en paciente lentitud una furia latente y callada que logró estremecerle de pies a cabeza, haciendo a su pecho vibrar en un sentimiento viejo que llegaba como recuerdo, familiar.

-Odias este sitio –Comentó, rozó su labio inferior con sus dientes-

Una mirada directa le fue dedicaba, profunda, cómo si le leyese. Presionó sus dientes contra su labio, analizando las facciones ajenas.

-No es odio, es repugnancia…. –Masculló, dedicando una mirada a las ataduras en sus muñecas –no sabes lo horrible que la pasarás, día tras día…. –Puso los ojos fijos, de nueva cuenta, sobre un punto indeterminado – ¿Crees en dios? –Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, devolviendo su mirada a él-

El moreno no lo pensó realmente demasiado, asintiendo con lentitud. Creer era lo único que alguien como ellos podía hacer en esos tiempos ¿No? creer…

-Reza entonces para que no descubran qué eres –Dijo, su voz seria. Sus piernas se encogieron, quedando contra su pecho-

El castaño guardó silencio unos segundos, recorriéndole con los ojos. Notaba su rostro de semblante cansado y ojeras obscuras adornando bajo sus párpados, sus labios resecos y la extraña delgadez de su menudo cuerpo.

Se le encogió el corazón pensando en las cosas que seguramente habría tenido que pasar, y en lo que les esperaba dentro de ese sitio. El no llevaba demasiado tiempo allí y ansiaba ya salir de ese lugar.

Extrañamente no temía por él, quizás era su ignorancia o la inquietante valentía que había tenido desde siempre, no lo supo en realidad y tampoco lo pensó demasiado en ese momento.

-Soñé algo –Comentó, deseoso de aligerar el ambiente espeso que se había formado detrás de aquellas palabras-

El otro no respondió, pero puso sus ojos en él, indicando que le escuchaba si deseaba decirle. Contempló sus orbes, delicadas salpicaduras de dorado en uno de ellos. Ver sus ojos era tranquilizante, le recordaba que se encontraba fuera de algo irreal.

-Me encontraba encadenado a una silla…dentro de una habitación…realmente extraño. –Sus espesas cejas se movieron lentamente, como si lo pensase realmente –Había varias personas allí pero no recuerdo sus rostros….Me inyectaron…algo –Frunció el ceño, fijando los ojos en sus propios zapatos –parecía que mis entrañas se quemaban cuando lo hicieron, me recorrían descargas eléctricas…y un hombre no dejaba de preguntar cosas –Dijo, relamiéndose seguidamente los labios-

Los ojos del rubio se vieron atrapados por un destello tambaleante de miedo arraigado a pulso que él no fue capaz de observar. Su cuerpo entero se tensó en esa posición que mantenía, haciendo que sus hombros se pusiesen rígidos.

-Debajo de la silla había una…una canaleta –Explicó, forzando a su memoria a recordar cualquier detalle –extrajeron de mi cuerpo una muestra sanguínea…y había alguien hablando, quejándose de mí, y preguntaba por…algunas personas –Lo pensó con cuidado –había sangre en el piso y en mi cuerpo…

Bill le observaba, atento, encogido en su sitio, apretando sus piernas contra sí en un gesto de protección inconsciente, moviendo ansioso sus pies.

De repente el moreno levantó la cabeza, observándole. Su pecho latigueó desconforme al contemplar el imperceptible titubear de su labio inferior. El rubio podía ser muy bueno disimulando, pero él era alguien sumamente observador.

Lo dejó pasar, aunándolo a algo más.

-¿Te parece extraño? –Preguntó, con los ojos recorriéndole con lentitud-

Le vio tragar en un instante, asintiendo con lentitud mientras lo hacía.

-No fue un sueño –Soltó de repente, su voz delgada, tensa –…los recuerdos llegan así después de que te hacen el _proceso de reconocimiento_ –Añadió, con los ojos puestos en otro sitio –debiste hacer algo malo para visitar la sala de interrogatorios…. –Comentó, ansioso, formando una sonrisa mediana en el semblante-

Ese sitio, el maldito sitio. Un temblor extraño se apoderaba de su mano derecha, haciéndola temblar de forma involuntaria. La apretó en un puño, utilizando los grilletes plateados a su favor.

Era quizás la segunda habitación que más odiaba en ese lugar, no toleraba pensar en ese sitio. Siempre llevaba a él instintos de supervivencia que le pedían refugiarse en cualquier lugar que pareciese medianamente seguro.

El moreno lo pensó unos momentos, realizando gestos y muecas pensativas demasiado despreocupadas para alguien que acababa de saber que había sido flagelado de una manera horrorosa que había jugado con su cabeza.

-Debí –Asintió pensativo –pero ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí…

El rubio se percató de que él no estaba inmiscuido en los planes del mando alto para _romperlo_ y obligarle a _cooperar_. Pero eso no significaba que confiase en él. Alguien no podía estar tranquilo dentro de ese lugar, al menos no él, que siempre había sido una persona que escapase de los problemas en cuanto se le salían de las manos.

Pero…estar hablando con él era mejor que estar en completa soledad, refugiándose en sus propios brazos, era esa la razón por la que no podía permitir que se marchase o que se alejara demasiado…

-…Pino –Llamó como un reflejo al sentirse arrastrado por ese tumulto de pensamientos-

-¿Cuándo podré recordar todo? –Preguntó en un susurro el castaño, ajeno a los conflictos internos de su acompañante-

Los ojos de largas pestañas se movieron a donde él, respondiendo al instante siguiente.

-La mayoría tarda entre doce y veinticuatro horas –Dijo –tú llevas aquí aproximadamente quince –formó una nueva mueca en el semblante, un gesto pensativo que trazaba ligeras líneas que contorneaban sus mejillas alrededor de sus labios –sin incluir el tiempo que estuviste…en la sala de interrogatorios.

El asintió lentamente, intuyendo que hablar de ese sitio causaba repercusiones en el rubio, de alguna manera.

Se relamió los labios, recorriendo con sus ojos obscuros al rubio delgado que se acomodaba contra el muro, expandiendo su tórax al respirar y contrayéndolo inmediatamente después, luciendo, a pesar de ello, tranquilo.

-Rubio –Llamó, buscando una excusa para hablar con él. Su voz socarrona siempre terminaba calmándole los nervios –he notado que los de aquí tienen números de identificación. ¿Van a darme uno? –Preguntó, conociendo de anticipo la respuesta-

Los ojos diferentes le observaron, una sonrisa bailaba en ellos, una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-No lo harán hasta que sepan qué eres –A pesar de la sorna de sus ojos su voz sonaba seria-

La piel se le erizó de manera extravagante al castaño, que le veía atento. Imaginaba que cuando tratasen verdaderamente de averiguarlo él no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Existe modo de saberlo? –Cuestionó teniendo ya la certeza de que algo así debía pasar-

-No funcionó –Sus pestañas se movieron intermitentes, alejando sus ojos de él-

El moreno inhaló profundo, apretando sus labios entre sí al pensárselo un poco. Ciertamente no le apetecía siquiera un poco imaginar que iban a obligarle a cooperar de una forma agresiva, le obligaba a tensarse, quedándose con el cuerpo congelado en una postura rígida. Odiaba ese maldito sitio, quería salir de allí, quería irse lejos…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, realmente curioso por saberlo-

Si se trataba de él le obligaría a pensar que era algo sorprendente, pero si era solo incompetencia del personal o un error en el maldito sistema entonces debería comenzar a preocuparse y a temer por su estado de salud.

-Lo desconozco –Confesó sincero el rubio, que no realizaba contacto visual con él.

Se hizo silencio durante largos minutos, largos, en los cuales el castaño no había podido evitar olfatear de nueva cuenta en dirección al rubio, buscando con insistente inconciencia el consuelo de su aroma que arrullaba.

No era suave, no era dulce, sin embargo, no era firme, ni amargo, no era fuerte, era diferente… no lo sabía realmente, no tenía modo alguno de compararlo con algo más que con los otros que se encontraban allí también. Pero no bastó para que evitar que realizase una pequeña observación que no contuvo.

-No eres Omega –Comentó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-

Los hombros delgados se tensaron, apenas algo perceptible, pero él lo notó, sin embargo, no le dedicó ninguna mirada.

-Evidentemente no –Recibió como respuesta, de una voz un tanto seria, una que le pedía ceder a su insistencia-

Pero su curiosidad era mucha, su sentido de pertenencia también le pedía ahondar en ese ser diferente que le acompañaba, porque, inconscientemente, quería saber más, quería conocer…quería escucharle.

-Tampoco eres un Alfa –Dijo después, extendiendo las piernas con lentitud-

El otro guardó silencio unos segundos, un brillo extraño adornaba su mirada, el castaño lo notó con deleite, dedicándose a respirar hondo la gama de aromas que se desplegaba como un susurro tácito que esperaba a ser entendido, y amó el reto….

-…No, al parecer no. –Se encogió de hombros este, fingiendo que observaba por entre los espacio hacia el exterior-

Aquello no bastaba para él, quería escucharle hablar de su persona, lo necesitaba, escuchar y entender qué era lo que sucedía con él, con todo, estaba confundido y se sentía abandonado. El rubio le causaba tanta curiosidad que sus labios se movían con vida propia al momento de preguntarle.

-¿Qué eres? Hueles tan…diferente –Dijo despacio, como si paladease la última palabra entre sus labios-

Fue entonces que los ojos contrarios le observaron, tan serenos que parecían fríos. Él se quedó allí, observándole unos segundos hasta que le pareció prudente hablar; le veía, de una manera profunda, como si pensase unos segundos lo que iba a decirle.

-Soy un híbrido –Le sonrió lentamente, casi sin ganas. Recostándose contra la pared, dedicó unos segundos de observación detallada de su reacción –una perfecta y funcional combinación entre ambas castas, tengo la resistencia física alfa y la salud excepcional omega ¿Maravilloso? –Alargó apenas la sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos-

-…Por eso –Se quedó callado, pensando. Fue como si algo hiciera _click_ en su cabeza de una forma que desconocía –tienes que salir de aquí –Le susurró, sin saber por qué lo había hecho. Las palabras habían brotado de su boca por cuenta propia-

Una carcajada se le escapó a su oyente, que se encogió doloroso ante la acción, sus muñecas lastimándose ante el leve tirón. El moreno se le quedó viendo, no entendiendo muy bien el motivo de su burla. Frunció el ceño, confundido ligeramente, hasta razonar que lo que había dicho era nada más que un sueño…

-¿Crees que es fácil hacerlo? Desearlo no basta –Le dijo, amargando la sonrisa en sus labios, que ya no era dirigida a él –en cualquier caso, también deberías. Ellos piensan que eres como yo, si piensan que es así no saldrás bien parado de la habitación blanca. –Señaló, removiéndose en su sitio-

Él de alguna forma lo sabía, no tenía certeza de porqué, quizás porque sus recuerdos comenzaban a volver, o era instintivo, no lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlo, había más, detrás de todo eso, había mucho más, y él quería desenmarañar todo y entenderlo. Nunca había visto a un _híbrido_.

Se mordió los labios, maquinando dentro de su cabeza una manera de hacerlo posible, él no quería y no soportaba pensar en las atrocidades que sucedían dentro de ese maldito lugar…imposible.

-Quiero visitarla –Dijo en un murmullo, repensando un poco más las cosas-

¿Qué le sucedía a él? ¿Visitar ese sitio? No lo conocía, pero a juzgar por las habladas no era precisamente un parque de diversiones, sonaba horrible, y él, aun así quería conocerla…deteniéndose a pensar un poco se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso, pero extrañamente no se sentía con deseos de retractarse, era como si la idea de pisar ese peligroso suelo estuviese grabada dentro de su cabeza.

-…Estás más loco que yo –Respondió en una mueca de extrañeza su acompañante, que le observó fijamente-

El rubio jamás iba a admitirlo, pero esa estupidez valiente le causaba ligeras vibraciones detrás de la nuca, como el presentimiento de que algo sucede detrás de él y no puede descubrirlo, un vendaval que soplaba silente.

-No, necesito saber lo que hacen ellos…. –Frunció el ceño, hablando sin realmente razonarlo, de alguna manera esa conversación sonaba demasiado familiar…demasiado para ser bueno-

-Lo único que ganarás es quedarte sordo durante una semana completa…ciego durante unas horas y sin olfato por tres… ¿Te gustaría? –Preguntó con una mueca de ironía mordaz. Había una temblorosa veta de pánico en sus palabras, tan nítida que de no haber sido él un gran oyente la habría pasado por alto-

Amargura en sus palabras, amargura y recelo.

-No sirvo así…. –Bufó, dejando caer sus hombros ligeramente. –si no saben qué soy ¿Cómo es que saben que pertenezco a alguna casta? –Preguntó repentinamente, volviendo a su habitual curiosidad, sus ojos pasando de obscuros posos pensativos a intrigados cristales avellanos-

El otro se quedó quieto, analizándole únicamente con la mirada, pareciéndole ya inútil olfatear en su dirección.

-No lo sé…dime cuando recuerdes –Pidió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos-

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo allí, el rubio lo sabía, algo en el enigma castaño se lo decía, y él podía casi tocarlo con las manos, las dudas, la intriga y el recelo se formaban frente a él. Las cosas desconocidas jamás le habían llevado algo bueno a él…

-…No te morderé –Dijo de la nada, fijando la mirada en un punto indeterminado por unos pequeños segundos antes de volver a verle –puedes estar tranquilo con eso –Le ofreció una sonrisa amigable-

El rubio rodó los ojos, sintiéndose contrariado al momento, no dejaba de sorprenderse.

Y aunque no confiaba en é…en nadie, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en el semblante, sus ojos le veían de soslayo, acomodándose mejor contra la pared, como si se relajase ante su presencia…

Estúpido Pinito.

.

.

.

La noche había comenzado, la vigilia bajaba relativamente durante las horas de descanso, el rubio dormitaba en esa incómoda posición, con las piernas extendidas, hasta que sintió que era obligado a moverse, sintiendo que su pie era empujado por otro. Abrió los ojos perezoso y lento, encontrando los ojos avellanos que le observaban con fijeza.

Él frunció el ceño, extrañado por sus ganas de charlar a la mitad de la madrugada. Pero no dijo nada, dedicándose únicamente a verlo.

-Recuerdo todo –Le dijo sin más, firme, como si recientemente se hubiese decidido a decirlo –ya sé que quieren…Rubio –Llamó, sonando realmente ansioso, más, sin embargo pareciendo imperturbable-

El otro tragó en seco, sinceramente interesado. Nunca había sentido tanta intriga, pero iba a abstenerse de aparentarlo, dedicándose a esperar con paciencia.

-¿…Qué? –Salió de sus labios. El sueño se le había escapado de repente y no tenía apetito más que de escuchar al otro hablar-

Sonaba irreal, pero saber cosas del exterior era algo que se quedaba arraigado como un deseo a través de los años.

El moreno realizó una pausa, sonriendo apenas unos segundos, como si lo pensara todo claramente.

-Me atraparon cuando estaba con mi hermana y mis amigos…. Viajamos a la ciudad para comprar víveres…. –El rubio se mantuvo ansioso, escuchando todo atentamente –vivía con un grupo de…otros más…. –Se lo pensó unos segundos, preguntándose si hablar de todo eso era lo prudente sabiendo que probablemente le estuviesen escuchando, después de todo, habían dicho, por lo que él sabía, que iban a vigilarle-

Bill se quedó quieto, atento a todo mientras imaginaba algo dentro de su cabeza, las calles principales repletas de guardias que fungían como "seguridad a civiles", no se imaginaba a un grupo de omegas u alfas caminando con total quietud entre _ellos_.

-Ellos no saben lo que soy porque…porque al parecer sufro una…condición extraña, supusimos que es una deformación genética, que hace que sea imposible que detecten qué gen está alterado en mí…por eso huelo a humano…pero no lo soy –Dijo, devolviendo los ojos al rubio, que esperaba, escuchando atento-

Bill podía creerse eso a la perfección, parecía la única explicación lógica para que el no tuviese una esencia fija, lo que le obligó a replantearse si él era la más grande rareza dentro de esas paredes enormes. Pero había más cuestiones, además del evidente hecho de que le habían capturado aun sin saber si era realmente un humano o no.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos el moreno respondió, quedándose meditándolo unos segundos.

-Mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos en…en una tienda pequeña a las afueras de un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. El lugar parecía relativamente invisible y decidimos quedarnos allí a comprar todo lo que necesitábamos. Alguien no esperaba en el auto, era sencillo –Relató, su pecho subiendo y bajando –entrar y salir, era todo…pero fue descuidado –Sus labios se humedecieron mientras él los rozaba lentamente con su lengua, buscando una manera de continuar hablando –cuando estábamos por salir no nos dimos cuenta de que unos oficiales se encontraban fuera, realizando una revisión rutinaria improvisada seguramente…no tenían por qué estar allí…no era su horario –parecía que realmente le afectaba hablar de ello, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo-

intentamos pasar desapercibidos entre los peatones, nada iba a suceder si me revisaban a mí pero…pero ella estaba conmigo –Carraspeó en un movimiento, llevando los ojos a otra zona, a pesar de que la obscuridad poco podría estarle mostrando al rubio –fue inútil, alguien logró ver que nos alejábamos –Tragó con dificultad-

El rubio conocía la sensación perfectamente, los recuerdos llegaban como los estuviese viviendo de nuevo, era tan horrible…. Él escuchaba, con los labios ligeramente separados.

-Tienen un historial de registro, toman las huellas dactilares de las personas para buscarlos en el sistema…la gente registrada es gente "limpia" y ni mi hermana ni yo estábamos allí…toman una muestra sanguínea para verificarlo…los genes, para verificar los genes –Titubeó, centrado en sus recuerdos –yo no podía permitir que la arrastrasen a un sitio así…no era justo para ella –Bajó la mirada, suspirando pesadamente –intercambié nuestras muestras sanguíneas en cuanto ella terminó de pincharse –Explicó lentamente –es por eso que estoy aquí…

Bill se mantuvo callado, preguntándose qué debía sentir por él y si escucharle hablar debía ser algo tan frágil y rompible como lo estaba siendo. Su voz parecía dolida, pero era firme. Admiró secretamente la estupidez y su sentido de pertenencia, pero como todo, tampoco lo mencionó, quedándose con los ojos sobre él y el pecho encogido en un nudo, atento.

-¿Por qué la saña? –Preguntó después de unos momentos-

Los ojos castaños se levantaron hacia él lentamente, observándole con una pizca de titubeante duda.

-Me buscaban porque mi tío es…uno de los suyos. Trabajaba con ellos, investigando el genoma y el cambio interno en los cromosomas –Contestó sincero – pero cuando se enteró de que mi hermana y yo somos… _esto_ , él se retiró sin decir nada y se llevó con él la forma de aislar los genes necesarios para obtener lo que ellos buscan –Confesó, inseguro de si lo que acababa de decir quedaba claro para el otro –es todo…

El rubio le observó, evaluando lo que acababa de escuchar, sonaba creíble, pero él no era alguien que creyese en todo. No dijo absolutamente nada, manteniéndose impasible durante unos momentos.

Sin embargo, sí podía observar el cambio significativo entre la mirada curiosa de quien es ignorante de todo y la mirada gélida de quien sabe más que él, y conocerlo, seguramente, era peor que simplemente vivirlo, pero él no dijo nada, como siempre, guardándose todo y brindándole al otro el silencio, que él sabía, necesitaba.

* * *

Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, ya saben, la escuela y todo el ajetreo diario me habían impedido publicar este fic. Sé que lo tengo un poco abandonado pero no se preocupen, lo procuraré más seguido.

Ahora, quiero agradecerles sus followers y sus reviews! Que si bien no son muchos pues me animan a escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna duda no lo piensen para preguntar. ;)

Nos vemos pronto.

¿Reviews?


	5. Respuesta

Cuatro días habían pasado ya, tres de ellos con inanición alimenticia: un alfa fuerte consumía una gran cantidad de alimento para poder mantenerse, llevando una dieta rica en carbohidratos y proteínas mientras que un Omega, si bien podía consumir una menor cantidad, su alimento debía ser más variado, con vitaminas y altas cantidades de proteína, lípidos y una dosis equilibrada se sacarosa para que su cuerpo pudiese preparar como debía los celos programados cada cierto tiempo; Todo eso, los días sin alimento para ambas castas era un castigo horrible que hacía a sus estómagos retorcerse de dolor, más, su cuerpo se mantenía firme, inmutable, como si se preparase para más días de hambruna, intentaba no gastar proteína en vano, obligándoles a dormitar durante el día para sustituir energía de una manera un tanto pobre pero que era mejor que forzar a su organismo.

Para el tercer día les habían liberado de las esposas, revelando a sus ojos marcas dolorosas sobre sus muñecas, amoratadas y rojizas.

Para el cuarto día habían llegado porciones de comida en bandejas selladas que fueron colocadas dentro del compartimento dispensador dentro de las celdas, acompañadas de botellas de agua.

Contrario a lo anterior, el castaño no se sentía especialmente hambriento, sí que tenía hambre, pero no a punto de sentir la necesidad de frotar su estómago para acallar el dolor producido por sus intestinos que pedían desesperadamente alimento.

Desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero, que al ver la comida dispuesta para ellos, orgullosamente –o quizá de forma estúpida –se había obligado a quedarse quieto, a pesar de que su estómago sollozaba y su boca salivaba, él lo veía, sus ojos ansiosos y el gimoteo de su garganta. Pero de alguna manera que no llegaba a ser natural para él, le conocía lo suficiente como para decir que no iba a tocar la comida hasta que algo maravilloso ocurriese.

Él no dijo nada, pero se puso de pie y tomó unas de las bandejas, que permanecía apenas con el calor necesario para considerarla tibia, y ante los ojos angustiosos del otro la destapó, dejando libre el aroma –insípido, seguramente, y en condiciones normales –que en su momento llegó a su olfato de forma deliciosa y bastante tentadora.

-¿Piensas comer? –Preguntó, viendo sus ojos ansiosos-

Sus manos frotándose entre ellas y el paso de saliva que bajaba por su garganta. No comprendía la reticencia a alimentarse después de tantos días sin hacerlo, era algo que él no entendía, pero que tampoco deseaba cuestionar.

Sin mediar palabra con él se puso de pie desde su esquina y se acercó al mueble empotrado en la pared, tan pequeño como las bandejas y tan alto como una botella de agua y tomó lo que le pertenecía, segundos después tomó asiento de nuevo en su sitio, descubriendo una bandeja con alimentos mucho más variados que los de cualquier omega y más proteínicos que los de un alfa.

Mientras el rubio comía su compañero se dedicaba a verle de soslayo, con miradas furtivas que se escondían, él, por su parte, apenas tocaba el alimento, revolviendo con su cubierto –de plástico –la comida, que era exactamente la misma que la del rubio. Pasaron pocos minutos para que el rubio terminase con todo lo que había en su bandeja, sin dejar pizca alguna, pero el moreno sabía que algo como eso no había sido lo suficiente: En condiciones normales esas porciones de alimento apenas saciaban, no quería imaginar su hambre en ese momento.

Él no había comido, pero no porque no tuviese hambre…

Se puso de pie, colocando su bandeja sobre la –ahora vacía –bandeja del rubio.

-Deberías comer más –Seguidamente se sentó frente a él, sus piernas flexionadas mientras sus brazos se colocaban extendidos sobre sus rodillas.

El mentón del otro se elevó apenas un poco, mostrándose dubitativo y extrañado, claro que él ya lo esperaba, así que no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, pero no hizo mención de ello, esperando a que dijese algo ofensivo o que simplemente rechazara lo que se le ofrecía en esa interminable terqueza.

-¿Debería? –Preguntó después de unos momentos-

Él le volteó a ver, permaneciendo en silencio unos segundos ¿Qué si debía? Por supuesto que debía, era casi obligatorio que se alimentase bien estando él allí, ofreciendo la comida.

-Eres muy delgado –Respondió, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas-

Algo de lo mencionado había hecho al rubio desviar la mirada en un gesto de indignación y vergüenza que él no supo cómo interpretar cuando lo presenció, sin embargo, se quedó quieto, viendo sus muecas de frustrada molestia y cierto grado de incomodidad; por otro lado, si olfateaba olía reproche.

-Así es mi físico –Se justificó con voz mucho más seria de lo que, supuso, debería ser-

Entendió que había mencionado algo que no le había agradado y prontamente quiso solucionarlo.

-…Te enfermarás. Toma mi porción –Pidió, sin entender su necesidad que aquello-

Una pequeña mueca se formó en los labios del rubio, que bajó la mirada a la porción que se le extendía, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

-…Después vas a lloriquear como hacen todos. –Refunfuñó, recuperando su tono normal de voz-

Una sonrisa amigable se formó en los labios del castaño, que negó ligeramente.

-No seas tonto. Llegué aquí hace poco, me alimentaba perfectamente antes de estar aquí, yo creo que unos días comiendo poco no me matarán. –Opinó, como manera de justificar lo que estaba haciendo-

Un latigazo violento azotó al pecho del rubio, que contempló al otro y luego al alimento: era estúpido, él lo sabía, pero su subconsciente no, así que aquel acto no quedó, para él, como una muestra amigable de alguien desconocido, si no como algo más…algo que le daba miedo reconocer como cálido. Bajó la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué debía sentir en ese momento.

-…Lo tomaré, pero solo porque después de esto me llevarán a la habitación blanca. –Contestó, aceptando que debía aquello había sido algo que sin duda se iba a quedar en su cabeza-

El castaño se limitó a sonreír, relajándose contra la pared lisa, se sentía tranquilo después de todo…lo más tranquilo que alguien podía sentirse estando en un sitio así.

.

.

.

-No comprendo ¿Por qué la maldita ansiedad de pincharnos con agujas? –Bufó el castaño, dejándose caer contra el muro en forma pesada-

-Quieren lo que nosotros tenemos –Respondió el rubio, frotándose adolorido las lastimadas muñecas-

La atención entera del moreno llegó a él, que se le quedó viendo sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a responderle. ¿Era peligroso querer escucharle? No…porque ya había sido suficiente espera…

-¿Qué podríamos tener? –Frunció sus cejas espesas a modo de interrogación-

Los ojos del otro le vieron como si le dijesen que la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Resistencia y un sistema inmunológico excepcional. Los Omegas blancos tienen un ochenta y nueve punto cuarenta y cuatro por ciento de posibilidades de procrear hijos con genes limpios, aislados en mayor cantidad de los defectos humanos. Por eso estamos aquí –Confesó con aires de pesadez-

Una mirada alrededor de todo bastó para el castaño.

Él sabía.

-No lo han logrado, por lo que veo. –Se pasó la lengua por sobre los labios en un acto que reflejaba su sed y el cansancio que le producía estar quieto demasiado tiempo en un espacio pequeño-

Una sonrisa amarga surcó el semblante del rubio, tan débil que cualquiera la habría ignorado como algo inexistente, más, no el castaño.

-…Ninguno pasa a la semana dos. –Contó con la voz adormecida por el resentimiento.-

Había muchas cosas que eran un "Tabú" entre ellos, y una de esas cosas era precisamente hablar de lo que se hacía con cada uno dentro de ese horrible lugar. Él podía olfatear la tensión del rubio y podía ver los vellos de su piel erizados en forma de un pánico reprimido.

-Excepto tú…. –Se arriesgó a decir, sin embargo, conociendo perfectamente lo que él respondería-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Soy especial –Una media sonrisa surcó sus labios delgados-

El castaño sonrió por consecuente, solo por inercia, porque en su pecho latía intranquilo el sentimiento de empático miedo….

.

.

.

Él no sabía qué era lo que sucedía en la afamada "Habitación blanca" pero sabía que nada bueno si el rubio siempre la mencionaba con tanto resentimiento. Permaneció en silencio unos momentos, rememorando paso a paso qué era lo que había sucedido con él cuando le metieron en ese sitio.

Sabía que no tardarían demasiado en averiguar cuáles eran los genes de su hermana, después de todo en ella sucedía algo muy curioso, lo recordaba de una ocasión en que su tío había intentado analizarles, sus aparatos siempre se volvían locos con los genes de ella, apuntando oscilante que era un alfa para, diez o quince minutos después, decir que era un omega, pero sabía que de cualquier forma iban a saberlo…si tenían cerebro, por supuesto, y él aceptaría el rol que le diesen, lo único que le mantenía intranquilo era algo que rondaba entorno al rubio, su estado de hibrido le volvía una pieza demasiado importante para los científicos de ese sitio…

Si tan solo hubiese modo de decirle aquello a su tío.

Pensaba, mordiéndose los labios, que el tiempo con él se estaba terminando, debía encontrar una forma amigable y suave de que accediese a lo que pensaba y que él mismo lo quisiera.

.

.

.

-Al fin veremos la luz del sol de nuevo…Esta vez te enseñaré el patio. –Dijo el rubio, sin pedir permiso o su opinión al respecto-

Parecía que su estado de ánimo había mejorado exponencialmente después de alimentarse, él incluso se atrevería a decir que parecía haber olvidado el pequeño altercado por el que les habían metido allí.

-Conozco estas instalaciones. –Respondió de manera automática-

No era que quisiera rechazar la oferta, era simplemente que quería hacerle saber que las conocía bastante bien, no porque de antaño anduviese paseando por la zona, era porque su tío tenía planos de algunos planteles guardados en su computador.

-No tanto como yo –Se jactó el sonriente rubio, señalándose de forma orgullosa-

El castaño le observó detenidamente, su pose amigable estando ambos de pie en la estancia, parecía sonreír como si fuese ajeno a todo el maldito embrollo en el que estaban, o quizás es que era más consciente que él… de cualquier forma, pensar en que su sonrisa iba a marchitarse con el paso del tiempo por culpa de una sociedad corrupta provocaba en él un desazón imperdonable que latía violento en su pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo su nariz acarició al aire en busca del peculiar aroma, aceptando atentamente la esencia a tranquilidad, deseó solo por ello regalarle algo, una llave, tal vez…pero en ese momento lo único que tenía era a él mismo y a su terquedad.

Sus palabras se deslizaron como agua entre sus labios.

-Quiero que salgamos de aquí –Dijo sin más, llano y sincero-

El otro volteó a verle, por unos momentos pensó que se reiría en su cara y que creía que estaba demente, pero una mirada aséptica fue lo que recibió, eso y una curvatura de sus cejas que evidenciaba aún más lo ya palpable: era imposible.

-¿Cómo, genio? Ya lo he intentado en un pasado –Decidió ser sincero y decirlo, mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento en el espacio de antaño-

Su respuesta le hizo pensar y plantearse que en ningún momento había dicho "no" en su lugar, dejaba a él tiempo de explicar una manera: sus pensamientos se revolvieron excitados ante la posibilidad de que fuese cierto y el rubio decidiese que quería.

-…Yo sé hacerlo. –Se colocó frente a él, sentándose sobre sus tobillos-

-¿Alguna vez te has fugado? No lo creo. Estos lugares son asquerosas fortalezas. –Replicó, dando un golpecillo a la pared cercana para enfatizar su punto-

-Con fallas. No son perfectas…. –Frunció las cejas, como si lo pensara un momento antes de añadir –Ayudé a alguien, es una amiga mía…podríamos hacerlo, solo –Bajó la mirada, relamiéndose los labios –… ¿Sí quieres? –Le vio de soslayo-

-…Nos matarán si fallamos. –Dio como respuesta el rubio, más serio que nunca.-

-Posiblemente. –Asintió él, aceptando que tenía razón-

-…Quiero.

.

.

.

Bill se sentía ansioso, demasiado estaba sucediendo como para que le dejase pensar en algo más que no fuera lo estúpidamente arriesgado que era todo, la piel se le erizaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas le temblaban, pero no era miedo, ni emoción, era todo ansiedad, ansiaba el momento de poder tocar de nuevo la madera dura de un roble, olfatear la calidez salada del mar…sumergir los dedos de los pies en una charca de agua…

Tanto rondaba por su cabeza.

Hacía ya varios años que no sentía en él arder esa chispa de esperanza, y de repente había llegado ese moreno para hacerle cambiar de opinión con una sonrisa amistosa, una mirada cálida y sus palabras de guerra.

Su pecho se hinchaba de emociones miles.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba y le dejaba sin aliento.

Entre ellos dos, había algo, un pequeño secreto y era que él no le había dicho que las personas que regían ese lugar querían saber de una vez por todas cuál era su casta ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Contarle todo? O… ¿Debía ignorarlo y mentirle a las personas…?

No se sentía capaz de hacerlo eso; jamás le había sido leal a nadie, a absolutamente nadie, su lealtad era algo que valía demasiado…pero…el castaño había hecho algo mágico…quizás con demasiado poco, y era haberle devuelto una fe que ya no tenía.

Lo contaminaba con sus ganas indudables de ver que las cosas podían ir a mejor y que no debía resignarse, como él, a odiar simplemente a todos, que allí afuera podía haber algo que esperaba a por él…

El pecho le latía amistoso como si hubiese regresado a la vida, creía en que sí, las cosas entre los dos podrían arreglarse, si ellos dos ponían todo su empeño tal vez podían salir de ese horrible sitio…

Ese fue el motivo por el cual llamó su atención, colocándose a su lado, hombro a hombro, en la pequeña habitación.

-Oye –Volteó a verle, apretando los labios-

El castaño parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, atento a un punto muerto desde hacía ya varios minutos, pero no replicó y puso sus ojos sobre él.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir, verás…es curioso –Comenzó, sin realmente saber por dónde debía abordar el tema-

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó este extrañado-

-De ti –Dijo sin más-

-¿De mí? –Su entrecejo se frunció aún más, evidenciando su desconcierto-

-Las personas encargadas de este sitio no pueden saber qué es lo que eres –Contó, decidido a que no podía dar más vueltas al asunto –y…me pidieron que se los dijera –Un nudo fuerte apretó su estómago-

El rostro del castaño era impasible, no decía absolutamente nada.

-¿A cambio de qué? –Preguntó lentamente-

-No entrar en la habitación blanca –Respondió por inercia-

-… ¿Vas a hacerlo? –Sus palabras se deslizaban lentamente mientras su rostro parecía mantenerse impasible, como si aquello no le concerniera a él-

-No sé tu casta –Dijo como respuesta el rubio, viéndole con una pizca de ansiedad-

Su interior vibraba y bullía al ver las expresiones serenas, fue por ello que cuando el castaño desvió la mirada se volvió consiente de lo que había dado a entender con sus palabras –mal elegidas a su parecer –pero ya las había mencionado.

-No, no era eso lo que yo quise decir –Aseguró, pasándose su orgullo por la garganta-

En ese momento sentía un latigazo violento proveniente de su parte alfa, que le ordenaba no retractar sus palabras, aun sabiendo que no habían expresado lo que le habría gustado, pero le obligaba a pensar que era el moreno el que no entendía, más, a gritos, su omega interno le reprochaba, diciendo lo mal que se estaba comportando, fue básicamente eso lo que le hizo desviar la mirada del moreno a un costado.

Un silencio largo se hizo después de eso, era como si placas pesadas de roca hubiesen caído sobre los dos, impidiéndoles hablar, la tensión del rubio se olfateaba, y el castaño podía, casi, saborearla, y no le agradaba.

-Hazlo –Escuchó decir al otro después de unos momentos –diles –Sus ojos volvieron al rubio-

-…Yo no –Titubeó con las emociones a flor de piel-

Los ojos castaños parecieron hipnóticos, mucho más brillantes que de antaño mientras se ponía de pie, obligando al otro a levantar la mirada para verle. El rubio se sintió alarmado al verle acercarse a su posición con certeza en sus pasos, deseó gritar cuando le cogió por los brazos, obligándole a ponerse de pie.

-¡Esp…! –Colocó sus brazos contra su propio pecho a modo de bloqueo, quedándose apenas a media frase-

Congelado, así se sentía cuando los brazos cálidos del otro le rodearon en un abrazo demasiado fuerte para un simple par de chicos raros que se habían encontrado en un sitio lúgubre.

-Es perfecto –Le susurró al oído con una voz cantarina que llegaba a los oídos del otro –sí, es…la respuesta

Con las piernas temblando de adrenalina el rubio volvió la cabeza a donde el otro, notando perfectamente que le obligaba a no tocar en piso. Una incomodidad corrió su cuerpo entero ante la efusividad familiar de ese chico castaño.

Con los brazos que aún tenía atrapados entre ambos cuerpos buscó sacárselo de encima, no habituado al contacto de otro ser.

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó en un jadeo-

-Es lo que necesitamos –Con cuidado, le fue bajando al piso de nuevo, obligando a que se sentara al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía-

Los ojos del rubio se movieron dubitativos, no estaba seguro de si le seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Para salir de aquí –Susurró cerca de él – ¿No lo entiendes? Así lo haremos…sí…es ¡Perfecto! Y todo gracias a ti –Le sujetó por los hombros, viéndole con una intensidad fija-

Había vida, había fuerza, valentía, en sus ojos ardía fuego, y a Bill le dio pánico poder leer todo eso en ellos.

* * *

Soy humana!

Hola :3

Espero que les guste y que si tengo algún fallito por allí no duden en comentármelo por fa, me sería de mucha ayuda para arreglarlo o mejorarlo :D

Sé que he estado tardando un poquito más de lo establecido pero es que estoy dando un poquito de prioridad a mis fics con más apoyo, ustedes entienden, yo sé que a algunas personas igual puede gustarles este fic pero existe un mayor número al que le guste otro, etc. Pero no se preocupen por nada, que de cualquier modo lo continuaré porque sinceramente me está gustando a mí como va la cosa.

¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Pedradas? ¡Aquí abajo en la cajita de reviews!

Espero que tengan una bonita semana :D

Les veo en la siguiente actualización ;)


	6. Si fueras Alfa

Si fueras Alfa...

* * *

Se alejó un poco del alcance del moreno, indeciso ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ante su efusividad? Le confundía, pero él parecía demasiado emocionado, tanto que ni siquiera le tomó importancia al hecho de que se alejase de él, contrario a lo que pensaría, se quedó murmurando cosas para sí, como si hablase con alguien más, decía muchas cosas, tantas que el rubio no sabía si debía decir que entendía alguna.

-No te sigo –Le dijo, frunciendo ceño-

-Espera –Levantó uno de sus dedos, pidiendo silencio mientras le daba la espalda-

El moreno no podía contener toda la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, pero ansiaba poder volver a su hogar, con su hermana, con su tío…con sus amigos…. Se mordió los labios, ignorando al delgado chico que asomaba su cabeza por sobre su hombro desde su posición, para poder verlo.

Jamás lo logarían solos, había más seguridad de la que especificaban los planos, pero eso era tal vez culpa del rubio, los muros eran demasiado altos, demasiado gruesos, eran impenetrables, las puertas tenían guardias por doquier, y aunque lograsen evadirlos la salida necesitaba una tarjeta de acceso.

Suspiró, echando los hombros al frente. Seguidamente giró la cabeza a donde se asomaba el rubio, que parecía atento y ansioso, como si esperase un milagro de su persona, eso le erizó la piel. Su semblante se volvió serio; tenía algo de pánico al pensar que un chico como aquél decidiera confiar en él. No podía garantizarle nada…y aun así él….

-Oye –Le llamó –creo que habrá inconvenientes –Lentamente se giró a verle, quedando cara a cara con él-

-¿De qué tipo? –Preguntó, mucho más atento de lo que alguna vez estuvo-

-Nosotros solo somos dos…yo realmente no creo que logremos conseguir la tarjeta de acceso ni que podamos evadir a todo el personal –Explicó con semblante recto-

Las cejas rubias se elevaron en una mueca de atónita sorpresa para inmediatamente después convertirse en una mueca de frustrada molestia que evidenció frunciendo el ceño: era imposible, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en algo demasiado ficticio ¿Cómo había siquiera pensado que podría ser cierto?

-¿Dices que no, entonces? –Sus ojos se agudizaron-

El semblante se volvió de piedra, tan falto de algún tipo de emoción en tan poco tiempo que al moreno se le erizó por completo la piel. Tanto su lenguaje corporal como los aromas de sus emociones eran hojas en blanco y aquello no alegraba para nada al castaño.

-Dices…dices que te das por vencido sin haber intentado nada…. –Su ceño se frunció ligeramente-

-No, yo no dije eso…. –Le corrigió-

-¿Entonces qué? Mira, háblame claro porque no te entiendo –Sus labios se tensaron y su mandíbula se apretó-

El castaño llegó hasta él y le tomó por lo hombros, sus ojos le miraban fijamente como si con eso pudiera decirle todo lo que quería.

-Necesitaremos ayuda, eso es todo…

Como si algo hubiera hecho "Click" en la cabeza del rubio este se apartó, frunciendo el ceño y negando velozmente.

-No, de ninguna manera. No voy a pedirle ayuda a todo ese montón de inútiles pedazos de mierda –Gruñó, brazos tensos y labios apretados-

El castaño aspiró hondo, porque de alguna manera ya había esperado esa reacción; sin embargo él era paciente, muy paciente, y podía esperar a hacerle entrar en razón.

-Tú no les pedirías ayuda, lo haría yo, y no es ayuda si nos beneficia a todos –Avanzó hacia él un par de pasos –solo…míralo de manera objetiva, no podemos hacerlo solos

-Yo creo que sí…además ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué cuando te acerques y les digas acerca de nuestro plan ellos griten: "Oh, sí, claro, vamos a arriesgar nuestro pellejo por el nuevo chico raro"? –Su sarcasmo causó que el moreno frunciera el ceño-

-¿Por qué eres tan suspicaz? –Preguntó, frunciendo los labios-

-Esos apestosos sacos de feromonas solo saben llorarle a sus patéticos y cabezas duras alfas –Renegó, cruzándose de brazos –los Omega son unos malditos llorones cobardes y los Alfa un puñado de incompetentes sin cerebro…

El más alto frunció las cejas, olfateando al aire un aroma nuevo, parecía…quizás sus sentidos estaban siendo engañados, pero olía a resentimiento y quizás nostalgia. No supo cómo relacionar ambos sentimientos, pero supo de inmediato que algo tenía que ver con la forma despectiva que tenía el rubio de expresarse de ambas castas mencionadas.

-Rubio, no deberías decir todas esas cosas, te prometo que sé lo que estoy haciendo –Dijo, no deseando indagar más en el tema-

Pero el otro solo se encrespó, frunciendo el semblante y tensando el cuerpo delgado.

-Hay un par de razones por las que no congeniamos, y otro par más por el cual ellos no deberían ni siquiera respirar en la misma dirección que yo…. –Masculló, ofuscado-

-Deja de ser tan hostil –Pidió el moreno, sentándose sobre el piso –vamos a tener que hablar con ellos quieras o no –Sentenció impasible después –por otro lado…. Necesito llegar a donde están los Alfas, tú me habías dicho que te pidieron saber a dónde se supone que pertenezco. Bien, necesito convivir con ellos y tú vas a ayudarme, supongo que puedes hacerte cargo de estrechar lazos con los Omegas. –Y en su voz había un tinte de advertencia que le pedía al otro no meterse en problemas-

Aquella petición había sido interpretada de la peor manera, como si el castaño de repente hubiera pedido al otro algo indecente o que atentaba contra su vida, porque el rubio gruñó por lo bajo, dejándose caer a su lado: sus pupilas contraídas dejaban en claro que no era de su agrado.

-¿Disculpa? De ningún modo voy a convivir con esos apestosos idiotas lloricas…. No quiero hacerlo –Frunció el ceño-

En un bufido, el castaño se volvió en su dirección.

-Bien, yo voy entonces con los Omega y tú ve a ser amigo de los Alfa…

-¡Ja! ¡Eso es todavía peor! No terminaré de acercarme a ellos cuando ya habré mordido la yugular de la mitad…

Ya frustrado el moreno se cruzó de brazos.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué sugieres? –Lo miró de forma atenta-

-Que lo hagamos solos…. Por favor ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Esto no es juego, si hacemos esto debemos estar de acuerdo primero en un par de cosas: No podemos hacerlo solos, debemos confiar en el otro y tenemos que hablar para estar de acuerdo…. –Condicionó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

Con el semblante inescrutable el otro se apresuró a decir.

-Esas fueron más de un par de cosas…

-Estoy siendo serio…

Como respuesta obtuvo un suspiro pesado.

-Bien, los Omega. –Gruñó, apretando los brazos alrededor de sí. No estaba acostumbrado a ceder.

Bastante más satisfecho el castaño sonrió de forma larga y genuina antes de volver la mirada hacia el rubio. Su semblante se relajó después de haber conseguido lo que quería. Sabía que al otro no le gustaba lo que iban a hacer, pero estaba portándose de forma bastante madura; él no sabía el motivo por el cual le desagradaba tanto convivir con los otros, pero tenía la certeza de que era algo serio.

El pensamiento le causó ganas de querer recompensarle, y ni siquiera meditó esta sensación antes de volver la mirada a él y sonreírle, luego su cuerpo se recostó contra el muro.

-Confío en ti, Rubio –Dijo sin más.

El aludido giró la mirada hacia él, ojos amplios antes de trazar una diminuta sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-¿A qué ha venido? –Titubeó, frunciendo lentamente las cejas después.

-Necesitamos confiar el uno en el otro, fue uno de los puntos que teníamos que tratar ¿Recuerdas? Yo confío en ti ¿Confías en mí? –Preguntó, mirándolo de forma intensa.

Alrededor del otro se replegó cualquier aroma que pudiera delatar sus emociones, y su semblante se volvió inescrutable. Desvió el rostro y sintió una vez, de forma solmene y firme: su corazón latía de forma desbocada, fuerte, violenta contra sus costillas.

-Esto es lo que haremos –Continuó el castaño, ignorante de todo lo demás –hablaremos con ambos grupos y nos encargaremos de limar cualquier aspereza antes de reunirnos todos juntos en un punto determinado –Le dijo –una vez allí trazaremos un plan de escape y uno más de emergencia, no me gustaría que nos acorralaran si cometemos un error. Necesitamos revisar el número de personal, el número de salidas y encontrar un modo de evitar que nos golpeen con sus…estúpidas armas eléctricas –Enumeró ante el atento rubio. –¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

El rubio asintió lentamente.

-Sí, tengo una y es muy importante –Afirmó, inclinado ligeramente hacia él –tú ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? –Enarcó ligeramente una de sus cejas cuando observó al otro poner un adorable gesto de confusión –sí, porque suenas tan organizado y seguro de… ¿Haz derrocado alguna vez el sistema? ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Sobre la prohibición de teñirse el cabello?

El castaño pintó en su rostro un gesto de gracia antes de comenzar a reírse, era una carcajada limpia y suelta que le pintaba el rostro de rojo al impedirle tomar aire; a la mitad de todo esto una pequeña risa brotó de los labios del otro, una risilla lenta que aumentó conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando el momento pasó ambos estaban tan relajados que no se molestaron cuando se recargaron el uno contra el otro, incluso el rubio, al que parecía joderle el contacto, estaba tranquilo.

-Sí, lo he hecho antes –Asintió el moreno –una vez, cuando atraparon a una amiga mía, pero tener a gente esperando _afuera_ lo hacía más sencillo, supongo.

El rubio asintió una vez antes de levantar la mirada. Las cámaras de las celdas se desactivaban cada cinco minutos para evitar sobrecargar el sistema.

-Si salimos de aquí ¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó, viéndolo.

El silencio se hizo más duradero de lo que le habría gustado al rubio, cuando se giró a ver al otro el castaño ya estaba viéndole, analizándole con esos ojos grandes, profundos, como posos.

De repente una tensión repentina abordó al pálido rubio; inmediatamente se sintió incómodo después de haber roto el momento de tranquilidad: el plan era ayudarse a salir de allí, luego todos iban a dispersarse, cada quien a donde le pareciera más conveniente. Muchos tenían lugares a los que volver, _amigos_ con quienes compartir, un _hogar_ , una _familia_ …una _manada_.

Casi se atragantó cuando desvió la mirada, sus muñecas se descansaron sobre sus rodillas, las flexionó un par de veces y luego carraspeó.

-Entonces te veré un par de días después de hablar con los grupitos de llorones –Añadió, queriendo dejar en el olvido el otro tema.

Y aunque el moreno hubiera querido añadir algo no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo, porque se reacomodó, esta vez contra el muro translúcido.

-Aunque me gustaría saber dónde nos reuniremos, porque si no tienes ideas yo tengo un par de sitios que podrían servirnos –Dijo.

El castaño asintió, mirándolo.

-Sí, me gustaría escuchar tus ideas

-¿Recuerdas la oficina deshabitada que te dije que estaba llena de polvo y otras mierdas? –Preguntó. Su aroma titilaba entre los tenso y lo incómodo.

-¿Vas a decirme cómo entrar? –Curioseó, elevando ambas cejas. Hizo acopio de todo su auto-control para no preguntar si estaba bien cuando el intenso olor le llegaba a las fosas nasales. No quería irritarle o ponerle todavía más incómodo.

-Las cámaras de los pasillos se desactivan durante cuatro minutos para evitar sobrecargar el sistema, ya sabes, por eso de tener un batallón de cámaras de vigilancia a tiempo real ancladas a un sistema no pensado como almacén masivo, las grabaciones deben revisarse, y para esto los guardias encargados las desconectan cada cierto tiempo. –Realizó una pausa para ver a los ojos al otro antes de desviar la mirada y volver a decir –no se necesita una tarjeta de acceso porque el lector es obsoleto

-Tengo entonces cuatro minutos para recorrer el pasillo, desbloquear la puerta y entrar ¿De acuerdo? –Preguntó.

-Eso es correcto. Pero tienes que evitar a los guardias, dan una ronda por los pasillos durante el día para evitar que… _"Nos revelemos"_ –Formó una pequeña sonrisa irónica –la puerta en realidad no está cerrada, no está cerrada de forma electrónica, no está en uso así que sería un desperdicio de energía ¿No te parece?

-¿Estás diciendo que solo debo…?

-Empujar –Asintió.

-¿Empujar?

-Con fuerza.

Una sonrisa larga se formó en el semblante del castaño, que se río antes de negar con la cabeza. El asunto parecía tan irónico, él y el rubio estaban buscando escaparse de lo que parecía el centro de contención más protegido del maldito país y no tenían bloqueados sitios como aquellos…joder que era patético. Lo que sí le produjo curiosidad fue el cómo sabía el rubio acerca del cierre de las cámaras de vigilancia cada cierto tiempo, decidió que preguntaría por eso luego, mientras tanto, debía continuar.

-Este sistema sí que tiene fallas, pensaba que era perfecto –Ironizó.

-Oye –Se quejó el rubio en broma –somos el plantel más tranquilo, con el menor número de percances desde hace cuatro años según los informes hechos a manos, nadie pensaría que se necesita demasiada seguridad, exceptuando un enorme problema rubio llamado Bill –Le informó.

Una nueva risa se le escapó al castaño.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos darles motivos para que no nos subestimen

Bill asintió, luego cerró los ojos, acomodándose como si planeara dormir con la espalda contra el muro. Pero no era eso.

Luego los dispensadores se activaron, dejándoles a la vista las bandejas ya conocidas, pero el rubio no realizó ademán de moverse, quedándose recostado contra la pared; así que el moreno se puso de pie y tomó ambas antes de acercarse de nuevo hacia él y ponerse a su lado.

-Toma –Dijo, tendiéndole ambas bandejas.

Los ojos del eludido se abrieron lentamente, pero continuó sin moverse.

-Estoy agotado ¿Sabes? –Murmuró. Aunque no era así.

Lo cierto es que no quería recibir más alimento de él: sabía que era estúpido, pero ellos eran seres mayoritariamente instintivos, y su instinto, esa parte bestial de su cabeza le decía que podía acostumbrarse a la presencia del dueño de esos ojillos marrones: porque era… _casi perfecto_. Quizás el otro ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo de forma consciente pero ante sus ojos estaba dibujándose como un _compañero_ responsable…. El pensamiento le estremeció hasta la maldita médula, y le aterró.

-Come primero –Dijo –luego dormirás –Añadió –estas cosas están casi frías, estoy seguro de que no quieres tener que comer lo que de por sí está frío

Renuente, el rubio abrió los ojos y asintió antes de comenzar a comer. Su aroma cambió de nuevo, era sumamente concentrado dentro del espacio reducido. Era como de confort, y eso hizo ponerse lo suficientemente cómodo al moreno para poder acercarse más a él y tomar uno que otro trozo de vegetales de la bandeja que tenía iniciada.

El híbrido sabía que nunca iba a poder tener algo como eso, principalmente porque él no era como los Alfa, ni los Omega, él era un híbrido de ambos y como tal no podía esperar a que uno de los dos aceptase toda esa amplia gama de matices que poseía, porque ningún omega se sentiría seguro junto a un igual, y entre alfas discutirían siempre por todo…. Sea lo que fuere, terminaría si salían de allí, y si no salían, pues…igual terminaría, pero esta vez para ambos.

El castaño no meditó que quizás era un poco extraño, según lo que él recordaba los omega solían ser muy quisquillosos en cuanto a quienes podían tocar sus alimentos, supuso que esta actitud despreocupada se debía a que no estaba tratando ni con un Alfa ni con un Omega si no con un Híbrido. El pensamiento le resultó curioso.

De nueva cuenta y por curiosidad acercó su nariz hacia él, olfateando discretamente en su dirección sin darse cuenta: su aroma jamás dejaba de impresionarle, era menos dulce que el de un Omega, pero también menos fuerte que el de un alfa, había una sutileza cálida y embriagante que causaba que las mejillas se sonrojaran y el cuerpo se relajara.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí? –Curioseó continuando con la comida, probando de vez en cuando una pieza de vegetal de la bandeja del híbrido –nunca lo has mencionado…

Los movimientos del otro continuaron siendo pausados y monótonos, pero su expresivo aroma pareció quebrarse en algún momento, olvidándose de repente del ambiente cómodo para comenzar a brotar triste y amargo.

El súbito cambio le provocó inquietud al moreno. Nunca le habían descolocado tantas veces tan rápido. Ni siquiera en su propio hogar.

-Fui capturado durante una revuelta, hace doce años…. –Una mueca se formó en sus labios, como una de fastidio, pero su aroma era tan triste que tocaba al castaño –sucedió por culpa mía…. –Se sinceró, no entendiendo realmente por qué lo hacía.

Supuso que era porque llevaba tanto tiempo culpándose que contarle a alguien que no parecía dispuesto a juzgarlo se sentía como un consuelo, casi veía liberador.

El castaño se acercó de forma inconsciente, mordiéndose los labios. Al ver su actitud atenta el rubio continuó.

-Estaba jugando y alardeando con unos niños humanos acerca de lo grandioso que era ser más fuerte que ellos y poder olfatear cosas que ellos no podían…todos los días se escondían de mí y me vendaban los ojos, yo tenía que buscarlos solo con mi olfato…fue divertido mientras duró. Una semana más tarde las personas comenzaron a murmurar que había de esos extraños seres que el gobierno buscaba en el pequeño pueblo de California…. –Guardó silencio unos segundos, comiendo una pieza pequeña de pan de centeno –todo terminó en abril….

El moreno frunció las cejas de forma comprensiva. Se estaba intoxicando en el doloroso aroma y en la esencia de desolación. No se sentía con la capacidad de ignorar sencillamente ese pedido de ayuda, su cuerpo quería responder por voluntad propia, pero no conocía forma de hacerlo.

Desde que era menor no poseía la capacidad para desplegar feromonas como todos los demás hacían, podía olfatearlas, reconocerlas, podía ponerles nombre, podía identificar a los de una casta y otra, pero no era capaz de expresar sus propias emociones por medio de estas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse apoyado sobre la pared, cerca de él.

-Estaba escapando con mi papá cuando nos acorralaron; derribaron a mi padre con un arma de alto voltaje y yo solo pude esconderme como un cobarde mientras lo hacían…

El moreno casi podía verlo todo, los gritos que solía haber siempre, el fuego que se extendía cuando la gente buscaba escapar por otros medios, la sangre que empapaba el piso si los _evolucionados_ se resistían. La imagen le produjo un escalofrío helado y un temblor en la columna vertebral.

-Ese día perdí a mi hermano y a mi madre…. –Su mirada se perdió unos segundos en la nada antes de proseguir –¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo? Mi padre…. Sigue a la osa mayor –Su voz era amarga, como si creyera que el mero pensamiento era estúpido –él estaba muriendo…y yo lo hice, le hice caso. Seguí los desvaríos de un hombre moribundo. Escapé como pude, levanté la mirada al cielo y caminé persiguiendo esa absurda constelación de estrellas…. Me atraparon dos días después a las afueras del pueblo. Sí…me atraparon…. –Su ceño se frunció, sus labios titubearon –ellos ahora no están y yo estoy aquí…encerrado

Aspiró profundamente, percatándose de que estaba cambiando el humor del castaño, eso fue algo que le causó una extraña sensación: era algo que compartía con los Omega, podía transmitirle al resto sus emociones por medio de su esencia, no le gustaba eso, le fastidiaba no poder controlarlo porque su postura y su semblante podían ser inexpresivos, pero su aroma era un detallado informe de eso.

Pero en cambio no percibía nada del otro, el único modo que tenía de saber que algo estaba cambiando era mirando directamente a sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones.

-Rubio, yo….

-¿Quieres comer tu porción? –Preguntó, acercándole la bandeja. Sus manos temblaron, pero al menos no lo hizo su voz –he estado comiendo bastante bien desde que estás conmigo, no puedo acostumbrarme, cuando te mudes con los Alfa tendré que olvidarme de las porciones grandes –Dijo para relajarse a sí mismo un poco.

Se sentía abrumado después de haber compartido lo que tan celosamente guardaba dentro de sí. Aquel día había sido trágico, había perdido todo bajo las armas de aquellos hombres uniformados que alertaban a todo mundo diciendo cuan peligrosos eran ellos y sacando de su resguardo a todo ser humano, aislándoles a ellos…. No podía dejar de darse cuenta de que él había destruido todo eso, a sus padres, a sus amigos…y a todos sus conocidos, les había condenado y se había condenado a sí mismo a un futuro aislado encerrado dentro de un confinamiento de roca….

Sin embargo su oportunidad de volver a respirar estaba materializada en forma de ese castaño de tamaño considerable y ojos expresivos.

El otro negó con la cabeza, rechazando la oferta.

-Estoy bien. Si todo resulta como lo estamos planeando no habrá necesidad de escatimar en porciones de comida así que…

El rubio no replicó y continuó comiendo, sintiendo el pecho apretado. Decirle todo eso al _Pino_ había sido duro y liberador, pero difícil. Suspiró, sintiéndose menos tenso después de percatarse de que su propio aroma olía a miseria.

-Vamos a reunirnos dos días después de salir de aquí ¿Qué me dices, Rubio? –Cambió el tema, consciente de que el otro no quería seguir tocando el punto anterior.

-Perfecto, para ese entonces los Omega y yo estaremos felices comiendo perdices –Asintió, formando una mueca cuando bajó la mirada a la bandeja –o panes duros… ¿Te ha tocado alguna vez…? Oh, no, es cierto, me como todo lo que te dan…

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro del castaño.

-Deja a los Omega por la paz –Pidió, sonriéndole –además, ve el lado bueno, ellos te enseñarán a ya no patear mesas en el comedor…

Un bufido divertido se le escapó al rubio antes de sacudir la cabeza.

 _¿Qué estaba latiéndole en el pecho?_

.

.

.

-Bien ¿Tienes algo para mí? –Preguntó el aristócrata, con la voz curiosa y falsamente educada.

Parado en el medio de la misma asquerosa oficina el híbrido paseaba la mirada sobre los objetos: el mismo maldito escritorio, el tedioso aroma a tabaco costoso, plumas, tinta india, y computadores por todos lados.

-¿No has pensado en redecorar? –Preguntó tentando a la suerte –la oficina es la misma desde hace doce años…

-Es algo que sabes muy bien ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó, enarcando las cejas –¿No te cansas de tentar mi paciencia?

El rubio elevó el mentón lentamente. Si había algo que tenía en común con los Alfa era que no le gustaba que le pisotearan, ni que se burlaran de él en su presencia: él se sentía con ese orgullo imponente que le instaba a levantar la nariz para decirle a quien se pusiera de pie frente a él _Soy mejor que tú_ pero eso nunca había significado algo bueno, ni para él ni para los Alfa.

-Supongo que puedo permitirme la insolencia cuando lo que voy a decirte te pondrá feliz –Respondió, como si se hubiera criado en la alta burocracia en lugar de entre celdas de puertas reforzadas.

-¿Y qué sería? ¿Qué dejarás de darme problemas y voltearás el cuello? –Se burló el otro.

El híbrido resopló en una risita de pura rabia. Si no fuera por los malditos guardias de seguridad que le escoltaban siempre…joder…él hasta le rompería el cuello de una fuerte patada….

-Ni en tus putisimos sueños –Masculló por lo bajo, porque sí, era orgulloso como un alfa pero no tan estúpido como uno –el castaño que metiste en mi celda –Dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Habitación –Su sonrisa era amplia y socarrona.

El rubio se abstuvo de gruñir.

-Es un alfa –Sentenció en un bufido.

Aquello pareció capturar la atención de ese hombre, porque enarcó ligeramente una de sus cejas, y lo miró directo a sus helados ojos de pupilas qnegras y largas pestañas.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste…? –Curioseó, metiéndose entre los labios uno de esos puros de tabaco costoso que tanto le disgustaban al rubio.

-Te dije que era culpa de tus estúpidas pruebas que…. –Un golpe fuerte a la parte trasera de la cabeza le hizo callarse. Un maldito guardia había impactado la pesada culata de un arma contra su cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaban. Haló aire antes de hablar. –te dije que era culpa de los experimentos…

El maldito pareció tan satisfecho que se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento, mirándolo fijamente, sus dedos entrelazados entre sí sobre su abdomen. El maldito gris obscuro de su traje hecho a medida le produjo nauseas al híbrido.

-Perfecto ¿Por qué no lo analizaron nuestras máquinas? –Continuó.

-¿Te crees que lo sé todo? No fui yo quien estudió para saber esto. Yo solo te digo lo que sé, es un alfa y no lo soporto más conmigo, más vale que lo eches de mi espacio antes de que lo haga yo mismo –Le retó, aunque sus ojos en medias lunas parecían graciosos, estaba sumamente molesto.

Odiaba estar en presencia de ese hombre, y menos mal que tenía el autocontrol de no lanzársele encima y desgarrar con sus propios dientes la piel que le cubría la garganta al bastardo, porque de hacerlo no habría un desenlace favorable para ninguno de los dos, y antes de morir quería volver a ver el mundo, muchas gracias.

-Sí…no tienes de qué preocuparte –Se río –descuida

-Perfecto, entonces me iré a disfrutar de mi soledad, ya que acordamos que no visitaría esa fea habitación…. –Dio un paso hacia él, viéndolo fijamente en la espera de que cumpliera con su parte. Aunque…técnicamente él no estaba cumpliendo con la suya.

-Sí, sobre eso, cambio de planes. Tengo algo nuevo que quiero probar y…. –Sus hombros se encogieron como si lo sintiera en su rostro una mueca de falsa disculpa se dibujó.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, las piernas le temblaron de forma casi imperceptible. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta de forma casi dolorosa, el aire formaba un nudo que era difícil de tragar.

-Dijiste que no…. –Le recordó con la voz que pudo rescatar, haciéndola sonar casi molesta.

-Ya te dije, cambio de planes –Restó importancia, realizando un ademán con la mano para que le sacaran de allí.

Sus labios se abrieron por cuenta propia y de su lengua se deslizó todo el terror, el asco y el odio que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –Bramó de forma casi bestial. Sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa durante unos instantes, cuando sus manos golpearan la madera del escritorio.

Un nuevo golpe le impactó contra la cabeza, uno que le envió de bruces al piso después de golpearse contra la madera pulida. Odiaba la forma sutil en que esas armas lograban nublarle la vista bajo su golpe eléctrico que esa vez no había sido suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. El hombre frente a él se acercó hasta tomarle por las mejillas con tanta fuerza que la mandíbula podría haberle dolido al rubio si no estuviera atontado por el golpe.

No le importó que las puntas de los dedos se le ensuciaran bajo el toque rojizo de las salpicaduras de sangre que manaban de sus labios.

-Si no fueras tan necesario ten por seguro que te desguazaría, parte a parte, para ver qué es lo que te hace tan jodidamente raro –Le susurró, una mueca formándosele en los labios.

El rubio escupió en su dirección mientras lo miraba con toda la rabia que pudo juntar con su atontado cuerpo. El escupitajo de roja sangre le impactó al hombre de lleno en el rostro, eran solo salpicaduras rojas en los labios apretados y ojos cerrados del aristócrata.

-Púdrete –Masculló, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Con brusquedad le soltó, y al tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro le ofreció una burlona sonrisa.

-Pónganlo en su sitio, y asegúrense de que se divierta –Una sonrisa retorcida sacó de quicio al otro. –Por cierto, gracias por la información –Añadió para rabia del rubio.

Entre gruñidos y patadas el rubio fue violentamente sacado de la zona para ser llevado a rastras hacia la espantosa habitación blanca.

-¡Suéltame, pedazo de mierda! –Gritó, agitándose con verdadero miedo.

Porque sí, sabía aparentar perfectamente, era orgulloso, pero nunca se había caracterizado por su valentía. Tendía más a…escapar.

Pero sus guardias ni se inmutaban mientras lo arrastraban por el pasillo: los que estaban fuera ya fruncían el ceño cuando escuchaban sus alaridos y sus protestas, demasiado habituados a su comportamiento tan inapropiado.

-¡Ya, déjame! –Chilló, sacudiéndose violentamente.

Lo último que quería era estar ahí de nuevo, en esa horrenda habitación, todavía tenía pesadillas con lo que pasaba ahí al cerrar los ojos. Aún no superaba su odio hacia los involucrados aun sabiendo que no era culpa suya….

-Te llevaremos inconsciente si sigues gritando.

Pero esa amenaza no impidió que el rubio siguiera pateando, gritando y agitándose. Él sabía que no lo harían, no eran tan estúpidos. Le necesitaban estando consciente, despierto y atento…no así.

.

.

.

Los enfermeros le pinchaban, tomando muestras de su sangre y realizándole exámenes de todo tipo, unos más dolorosos que otros, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Le hicieron ducharse dentro de unos baños diferentes a los que había visto antes, estos eran más grandes, cubículos anchos y regaderas circulares.

Los pisos eran de color gris obscuro y la estantería estaba repleta de ropas negras con números inscritos en las celdas, ahora tenía un brazalete como el de los alfas, y tenía el número 01-18 en él.

Frunció las cejas, no entendiendo por qué su número era el primero si había llegado al final, no lo supo y tampoco había quien resolviera sus dudas. Al final fue dejado junto a los Alfas, y tuvo la certeza de que el lugar no podía ser más distinto a lo que había estado acostumbrado.

El sitio olía especialmente a uno de los Alfa, y supo que este debía ser entonces el líder de ese grupo de veinte, levantó discretamente la nariz al aire y rastreó ese aroma hasta una de las literas de tres niveles, la que estaba hasta el fondo, el olor se le hizo lo suficientemente familiar para recordarlo del primer Alfa al que le habló cuando estuvo allí.

Su aroma sin esencia debió atraer la atención de todos, porque pronto las miradas caían sobre él. De un salto bajó de la litera más alta un Alfa de su tamaño, con su cabello negro y sus ojos obscuros; de inmediato le reconoció cuando caminó hasta plantarse frente a él.

-Mat, hola –Saludó, viéndole.

-Llevas un uniforme Alfa –Dijo, curioso. Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente –pero…sigues sin oler a uno

El castaño asintió un par de veces antes de dar una mirada alrededor, reconociendo a los demás y la tensión ligera que había a su alrededor.

-Sí, la verdad todavía no sé porque es esto… pero estoy aquí ahora –No se movió cuando lo dijo, consciente de que eso ponía nerviosos a los Alfa.

No era aceptado todavía en el territorio de ese grupo, y eso de alguna manera le parecía gracioso, ya que él no podía expresar lo inquieto que se sentía, lo cual en esos momentos era ciertamente tranquilizador.

-Bien…entonces supongo que ahora eres uno de nosotros –Asintió lentamente.

-Eso creo –Dijo, dándole una sonrisa.

La tensión en el ambiente se disipó al instante cuando el líder del grupo de Alfas se relajó por completo, dándole también acceso al otro para moverse. Cuando le permitió hacerlo el castaño caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia, junto a él.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado el tiempo dentro de aquí? –Preguntó el pelinegro, su camisa doblada hasta la mitad de los brazos permitiéndole ver las heridas de cuatro puntos pequeños muy juntos, trepando por los antebrazos.

El castaño encogió ambos hombros antes de responder, manteniendo su curiosidad a raya.

-Todo bien, lo mejor que se puede estar dentro de este…horrible sitio –Gruñó.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Mat.

-¿Y, ya recordaste tu nombre? –Preguntó, curioso.

El moreno asintió, y frunció los labios. Por supuesto, y ahora que lo recordaba no le parecía demasiado _reconfortante_ por no decir lindo.

-Pino está bien por ahora –Sonrió ampliamente.

El otro se río ampliamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –Asintió. –y ¿Cómo está tu amigo?

El castaño lo volteó a ver.

-¿El Rubio? Perfectamente. Sobre eso…. –Aquella era su oportunidad para hablar con él, el líder de ese grupo pequeño de apenas diecisiete integrantes. Pensaba que si podía convencerle a él, él le ayudaría a hacer entender al resto.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él lo hiciera, rápidamente todos se quedaron estáticos cuando dos guardias vestidos de blanco entraron al lugar.

-01-18, 05-06, 03-03 –Llamaron, voz cimbreante e inescrutable.

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, el nuevo, que era ajeno a ese proceso, también lo hizo, no consciente del número que adornaba su brazo cuando vio a dos Alfa acercarse a la entrada, uno era un fuerte pelirrojo con los ojos muy azules e incontables pecas en su rostro, y el otro un castaño un poco menos alto que él, con los ojos claros.

Estupefacto, observó que los escoltas daban una mirada alrededor con aires de exaspero.

-01-18 –Repitieron.

Él volteó a todos lados, de pie junto a Mat, esperando a ver al Alfa faltante.

-Pino, ese eres tú…. –Le susurró el Alfa a su lado, codeándole.

Él se sobresaltó, se volteó a ver el brazo, viendo su brazalete de identificación que decía esos números exactos.

-Grandioso. ¿Qué me harán? –Le volteó a ver, preguntándose internamente si aquello iba a interferir en sus planes de verse con el rubio.

-No es…solo. Todos pasamos por eso. Corre. –Dijo velozmente, mirándole con algo parecido a la inquietud.

El castaño asintió y avanzó el tramo que le faltaba hasta estar frente a la puerta, luego de eso comenzaron a escoltarlo junto a los otros hacia un pasillo extenso que reconocía como zona de pruebas, pero no se detuvieron en ningún momento para entrar en alguna de ellas, al menos no hasta estar al final del pasillo extenso.

Podía oler la tensión de los dos Alfas a su lado, aquello no le tranquilizó ni un poco…

* * *

Y como vamos, me quiero adelantar con todos los fics que pueda ahora que estoy de vacaciones, sí mandé un poco a la mierda los especiales (Que nunca he logrado hacer uno en fecha porque soy esclava de mi hogar) y decidí mejor escribir con la inspiración acumulada por estos meses, para que podamos terminar este y todos los fics que tengo inconclusos.

Debo agradecer el apoyo que le dan a mis fics, me gustaría que me comentaran lo que les está pareciendo ya que me estoy esforzando mucho.

Nos vemos pronto (Ahora sí) y espero que les guste. Ya nos veremos en la próxima semana, y joder, esta vez sí que es cierto.

¿Reviews?


	7. La habitación blanca

Advertencia: insinuaciones de violación y asesinato.

La habitación blanca.

El rubio ya estaba en el centro de esa enorme habitación blanca, con nada más que él en el medio del lugar. Todo eran paredes, altas y sin colores, él sentado con una bata de color blanco y los músculos del cuerpo adormilados, pesados, tensos.

Sus labios estaban muy rojos debido al calor intenso del cuerpo, los ojos cristalinos, como si tuviera fiebre, sin embargo estaba sudando frío, con los cabellos pegados a las cienes.

Le habían aplicado un relajante muscular para evitar que se moviera demasiado, sin embargo no un sedante. Habían entendido que no tenía sentido alguno tenerle inconsciente, pero sí menos tenso.

Las piernas le fallaban, por eso estaba de rodillas. Y a su alrededor había un aroma a omega que le dilataba las pupilas en curiosidad, estaba seguro de que ese aroma no provenía de él, y de que tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera cuando entraran en la habitación el resto de sujetos de prueba.

Era terco, estaba luchando por ponerse de pie a pesar de saber que era inútil. Su cuerpo peleaba por metabolizar el agente exterior que circulaba por sus venas: aún con el metabolismo tan eficiente que tenía iba a tomarle tiempo, era justamente lo que menos tenía.

Maldición, el aroma era tan fuerte que le mareaba. Estaba seguro de que eran feromonas Omega. Ya una vez habían intentado inyectarle eso, lo único que habían conseguido era a él ardiendo en fiebre, vomitando durante tres días, mucho más irritable y agresivo que nunca. Pero jamás se rendían…no entendían que no sucedía lo que querían porque él así lo deseaba, porque él no lo permitía ni iba a hacerlo nunca.

Estar allí era la aberración más cruel y grotesca, obligando al visitante a entrar en celo para que le convenciera a él de hacer lo mismo. Pero cuando el instinto más primario se despertaba los Alfa jamás preguntaban primero, ellos buscaban obligar.

Desgraciadamente ningún omega había logrado hacer surgir su celo alfa, ni siquiera las malditas hormonas concentradas que le golpeaban hasta el más insensible de los sentidos; y tampoco ningún alfa había podido someterle con los resultados deseados. Era asqueroso era horrible. Las visitas allí eran lo único que podía hacerle temblar de verdadero miedo. Podía soportar el dolor con los labios tensos y la frente en alto, pero no podía con eso: estar ahí le sobrepasaba.

Aceptaba casi cualquier cosa, había atravesado aberraciones perversas sin inmutarse, pero aquello…obligarle estar ahí era cruel, era tan perverso que incluso a él le causaba arcadas. Era la cúspide de lo retorcido ser forzado a estar dentro de ese lugar.

Todos dentro de ese sitio eran tratados como animales sin razonamiento. Él realmente a veces sentía pena por los Omega, porque contrario a él si cedían, y luego…. Agitó la cabeza, una línea de sudor resbalaba por su frente, atontado, se llevó ambas manos al rostro antes de enjuagarlo.

No quería pensar, no tenía ganas de revivir recuerdos…de saber lo que sucedía. Quería olvidar, ser ignorante de lo que pasaba: no recordar el llanto, los gritos, ese aroma metálico de la sangre…luego la frialdad. Sus palmas se presionaron más fuerte contra su rostro.

 _No…._

Ya habían intentado literalmente de todo, pero él no tocaba a los Omega en celo, y su cuerpo se tensaba lo suficiente para evitar una fertilización no deseada por él si le forzaban….. No era estúpido, sabía lo que querían…querían a más como él, pequeños híbridos para poder despedazar y así desentrañar esa fibra evolutiva que estaba presente en ellos. El mero pensamiento le carcomía las entrañas causándole nauseas.

No podría soportarlo, la idea de ver a pequeños cachorritos…a sus cachorros…siendo objeto de la más infame de las experiencias, alejados de él mucho antes de siquiera ver sus caritas.

Los ojos se le cristalizaron, gruñó de rabia e impotencia.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron pudo ver la silueta alta del siguiente ocupante. Tembló y se estremeció, ya reconocía al visitante, era alto (como eran los alfa) y con el cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules se dilataron al observar al único otro presente, plagado de hormonas omega, detrás de él entró un castaño, un poco menos alto, él desvió la vista de ambos sin ganas de observar sus caras.

Comenzaba a sentir asco, se encogió sobre sí mismo al olfatear el incipiente aroma en el aire, las feromonas alfa que le llamaban pidiendo sumisión, pero lo que le produjo más repulsión fue el aroma familiar que invadió sus fosas nasales como una sentencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pupilas dilatadas con dolor, y brazos todavía torpes. Se sentía mortificado. Sus labios se fruncieron en un amago de jadeo, dientes apretados. El corazón se le estrujó dentro del pecho de forma dolorosa.

¿Por qué Pino? Cualquiera menos él. No soportaba la idea de que precisamente él le viera en esa situación tan vergonzosa, tan débil sentado en el piso sin opción a escoger, no quería que viera lo que iban a hacerle, no podría verle al rostro de nuevo después de eso, no él, no.

Estaba vulnerable, levantando aun así la cabeza, evitando a toda costa mirar esos grandes ojos expresivos que podía sentir taladrándolo, como pidiendo una explicación de su estado.

Comenzó a gruñir de forma silenciosa, el uniforme blanco que traía puesto le parecía muy poco, con la tela tan delgada que el helado piso de lozas pulidas quemaba contra su piel caliente. Se estremeció, y no levantó la vista cuando las puertas fueron selladas a espaldas de los alfa.

Los ojos de estos se abrieron de par en par. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas que lo miraban fijo, aquello no le pareció una buena señal al rubio, se encogió en su lugar, apretando fuerte las piernas, rodillas juntas entre sí. Mientras tanto el castaño solo lo miraba, con ojos fijos en el semblante confundido, él desvió el rostro, sintiendo los párpados inferiores más húmedos de lo que deberían estar.

-No se acerquen –Susurró en in titubeo de voz. Era un gruñido de advertencia a pesar de que no iba a poder moverse muy rápido, al menos no sin tropezar. Ni siquiera podía erguirse del modo correcto.

El moreno se arrodilló frente a él, viéndolo como si no creyera lo que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos. Dio una mirada alrededor y luego volteó a verlo de nuevo, pupilas titubeando hasta que la comprensión le golpeó con la fuerza de un titán, haciéndole jadear después. Los otros dos se arrodillaron frente a él, gruñendo de forma baja, sus pupilas dilatadas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esta es la habitación blanca…. –Titubeó él en respuesta, queriendo ignorar cómo los alfa aspiraban en su dirección, buscando acercarse lo más que podían.

El castaño frunció las cejas, mirándolo con pesar.

-Rubio…. –Sus manos se levantaron para tocarle por los brazos, pero se detuvo al escuchar el coro de gruñidos.

-No me toques –Le espetó, gruñéndole, a la defensiva como aquella vez que tocó su cuello sin avisar.

Cuando sus manos se alejaron del híbrido todos los gruñidos cesaron.

-No voy a hacerlo –Le consoló, retrocediendo un poco apenas, demasiado desconfiado de lo cerca que estaban los alfa.

El ambiente olía tan fuerte, y luego estaban los otros dos. Sus feromonas le mareaban, y comenzaban a molestarle de una manera anormal que le obligaba a erizarse. Nunca antes el aroma a alfa le había enfurecido tanto. Se quedó con ganas de gruñir como ellos lo hacían, todos se quejaban entre gruñidos, mirándose entre sí como verdaderas bestias.

Hasta donde sabía todos los alfa se llevaban bien, los había visto darse miradas de apoyo durante el trayecto por el largo corredor, y en ese momento eran tan solo dos desconocidos…. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía sintió una oleada de rabia recorrerle, y una de profunda tristeza también.

Estaban entrando en celo, lo podía ver cuando ellos jadeaban en bocanadas tensas de aire, y en medio de todo estaba el mareado Híbrido…. Jadeó horrorizado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante tan abrupta realización. Sintió odio y pena. Ansió con más ganas de salir de ese espantoso lugar…no pudo siquiera imaginar lo que sería estar doce años ahí….

Sin meditarlo soltó un tenue gruñido, pero no era ni de cerca bestial, era solo un refunfuño de rabia, de molestia e impotencia que reverberaba por su garganta, trepando sin consideración. Quiso liberar al rubio de ese sitio, sentía las mejillas muy rojas y los ojos cristalinos, odiaba tener que presenciar algo tan…retorcido.

Luego el rubio lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sorprendidos porque el castaño no había comenzado a gruñir y a entrar en celo como lo hacían todos, alfas y omegas, pero supuso que era otra anormalidad a la lista ya hecha. Quiso pensar que después de eso iba a poder preguntarle a qué se debía, pero…no tenía realmente esperanzas de eso.

-Este aroma es demasiado fuerte –Frunció la nariz, molesto por la dulzura alrededor. Solo intensificaba el olor natural que acentuaba el lado omega del Híbrido.

Para ese punto los otros dos alfa no escuchaban palabras, solo sonidos que salían sin forma de los labios de los otros, y gruñidos que amenazaban con tomar lo que les pertenecía.

-Son feromonas Omega…las usan para activar los celos de los Alfa. –Gruñó, retorciéndose hasta retroceder del grupo de tres.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Era consciente de que nadie podía detener a un Alfa cuando entraba en celo además de otro Alfa. El rostro entero del rubio se pintó de vergüenza mientras bajaba la mirada. Habiendo comprendido el otro se mantuvo quieto, dándole una mirada.

No supo cómo reaccionar, solo…sintió que el pecho se le quemaba, cómo algo ardía dentro de él, con rabia, como si le hubieran lastimado profundamente a él.

Después de eso no hubo muchas palabras, solo miradas fieras que se daban los Alfa entre ellos y gruñidos toscos que se elevaban por encima de la bruma de hormonas territoriales que estaban empapando por completo el ambiente, mientras el castaño se mantenía de rodillas en el piso, delante del híbrido.

Es mío

Parecían gruñirse entre sí los Alfa antes de comenzar a intentar llegar al rubio, este pateó como pudo, y gruñó en advertencia, pero eso parecía solo incitar a los cegados Alfa. El castaño se puso delante de él, y comenzó a empujar a los otros, todo vuelto un revoltijo de pies y brazos, de gruñidos y quejas.

Quítate

Es mío

El Omega es mío

Como una burla una maldita tonada de ópera resonaba entre las paredes, buscando acallar todos los gruñidos y lloriqueos que resonaban. La voz de mujer era aguda, alcanzando notas muy altas.

El híbrido solo estaba centrándose en no sentirse tan asqueado por el constante de aromas que inundaban la estancia de color blanco. Siempre pasaba una semana dentro del maldito sitio, encerrado con no menos de tres Alfas…observando la pelea territorial y de golpes que se propinaban antes de que uno de ellos se le echara encima y fuera su turno de defenderse a base de puños y patadas.

En ese momento estaba Pino, evitando que se acercaran demasiado a él, aquello le hizo sentir mejor de lo que debería, porque sabía que este no quería que él le diera cachorros, que no quería montarle como si se tratara del único Omega disponible.

Aunque lo era. A pesar de no ser verdaderamente un maldito omega.

-¡Por favor! –Gritó el moreno, tras ser arrinconado por uno de los alfa, su cuerpo impactando fuerte contra la pared –¡Ya basta! –Pidió, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón –no está bien…

El rubio se movió sobre el piso, buscando ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta. El rostro amarillento con los ojos muy cristalinos.

-Es inútil…jamás van a escucharte. Para ellos eres solo un obstáculo a superar. –Respondió como pudo, aspirando profundamente una bocanada de ese apestoso ambiente.

-No quiero pelear con ellos –Respondió, evitando ser golpeado por la fuerza demoledora del pelirrojo.

El híbrido se puso de pie, tambaleante, se aferró a uno de los laterales de la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente flexionado hacia adelante, temblando como si sintiera dolor.

-Entonces solo…hazte a un lado –Dijo, en forma de gruñido. No quería que se apartara.

Los alfa peleaban entre ellos hasta que los rivales terminaban inconscientes o demasiado heridos para continuar peleando por el omega y si el moreno se retiraba por voluntad propia…iba a presenciar todo lo que pasara, no podría con eso.

La espalda del pelirrojo impactó contra el piso, dejando solos a los dos castaños que se empujaban entre sí, y se golpeaban entre ellos con el afán de alejar al otro del híbrido.

El moreno tenía experiencia en eso, porque vivía rodeado de personas que año tras año habían intentado hacerle expresar algo a través de sus feromonas de todos los modos posibles, su preferido era moliéndole a golpes en un entrenamiento riguroso para (de paso) enseñarle a defenderse. Sabía que un alfa furioso era un alfa ciego.

Se cubría con los brazos el rostro, estando de espaldas al piso, y empujaba con fuerza con las piernas al otro, buscando patearle el pecho y el torso para sacárselo de encima.

El híbrido se sentía estúpido, su sistema estaba depurando a su paso la droga inyectada, pero no estaba siendo demasiado rápido, estaba pensando en hacer acopio de sus feromonas Alfa en busca de contrarrestar las Omega que eran acentuadas por las artificiales para ver si era capaz de hacer más que solo tirarse a gruñir de frustración.

Gruñía de rabia al ver a los Alfa golpeando al castaño, no tenía forma de ayudarse a sí mismo, y no tenía la certeza de si el moreno iba a soportar lo que los otros podían. Tenía miedo de que fueran a lastimarlo…. Rabió y gruñó con fuerza, revolviéndose cuando el otro alfa se sumó a la pelea entre esos dos.

Parecían un grupo de lobos rabiosos, podía ver una cabellera castaña impactando contra el piso, pero su vista estaba poniéndose borrosa, su sistema buscaba a toda costa eliminar lo ajeno a su cuerpo le estaba mareando. Estaba angustiado de pensar que era el castaño el que gemía de dolor con su cabeza golpeteando el piso duro.

Luego de eso dejó de moverse, y un grupo de gruñidos cesaron para luego renovarse de forma violenta, ahora podía ver unos cabellos rojizos moviéndose velozmente y la otra cabellera castaña esquivando y correspondiendo. Cerró los ojos, nublados, antes de recostar la cabeza contra el muro, sentía que el cuerpo le estaba fallando.

No tuvo certeza de cuánto tiempo transcurrió cuando pudo volver a enfocar, solo supo que una cabellera castaña estaba casi sobre él, frunció el ceño, y cuando pudo ver de nuevo estaba un Alfa cerniéndose sobre él, olfateando en su dirección con expresión extasiada.

Podía ver al maldito casi tan contento que brillaba, gruñendo de forma más suave en un intento de reclamarle como a su premio.

Gruñó y levantó los brazos, buscando empujar con fuerza al otro, pero sus brazos titubearon, como siempre que le drogaban. Levantó el mentón, viéndole de forma despectiva mientras sus caderas coincidían y el alfa empezaba a moverse de forma sutil justo sobre estas.

Sus gruñidos eran fuertes, como demostrando su supremacía, enseñándole al otro que era digno, que era fuerte y debería estar contento, gruñendo y dando ronroneos para él porque había sido el mejor Alfa. Restregó su rostro sobre su pecho, buscando pintar su aroma sobre esa camiseta blanca que de pronto se volvió estorbosa para él.

Pero el rubio…él no se sentía dichoso por tener al alfa más fuerte restregando su cabeza sobre su piel, él se sentía…débil.

El híbrido volteó el rostro, angustiado, buscando ver a dónde es que estaba el castaño y si estaba bien ahora que confirmaba que efectivamente, aquel golpe seco había sido a su cabeza. Miró al moreno tirado cerca de donde estaba el otro Alfa, mucho más mareado que su oponente, pero no bajaba la cabeza, el pelirrojo le estaba reconociendo como un superior al no moverse un ápice de su sitio.

Desvió la mirada, no queriendo observar el rostro del entorpecido castaño mientras el otro deslizaba sus dientes por encima de su pecho, rasguñando la tela como si pudiera hacerla desaparecer con eso.

Probó de nuevo mover sus extremidades, que seguían acalambradas, siendo torpes y lentas. Era frustrante, levantó los ojos y le gruñó con fuerza al alfa, buscando hacerle saber que le detestaba y que no quería que le tocase, pero aquello solo servía para que el alfa le gruñera, pegando su mejilla contra la suya, volteándole el rostro de lado para poder olfatearle de cerca. Él se resistió, gruñendo con fuerza, completamente disgustado.

Él no quería eso….

Volvía a empujar la cabeza, provocando la furia del otro. Sabía que si le hacía enojar iba a provocar que le tomara por la fuerza, nada de sutilezas, solo gruñidos toscos y mordidas insensibles para hacerle dejar de gruñir con rabia y comenzar a sollozar cálidamente: eso era lo que el alfa quería que le diera, pero el rubio no podía….

Un ruido le hizo volver la mirada, el castaño estaba poniéndose de pie, con la frente sangrando y los puños tensos antes de empujar a un lado al Alfa lejos de él.

-¿Puedes moverte? –Le preguntó con voz jadeante, como si le costara trabajo mantenerse de pie.

El rubio apenas negó, severamente aliviado por saber que estaba de pie, que estaba bien, ahí, casi intacto…. Jadeó, impulsándose con los brazos para intentar ponerse de pie. De nuevo el Alfa se levantaba, más entero, más descansado que él y menos herido que su castaño.

El rubio se mordió los labios, soltando un pequeño ronroneo que advirtió al Alfa de su agrado por el otro, lo hizo a propósito, porque suponía que los Omega algún derecho tenían siempre de escoger, no tenía modo de saber, jamás lo había hecho por que ciertamente le daba igual….

Luego de eso el Alfa con el número 03-03 en su brazo se acercó a él, retando al moreno, aquello le hizo entrar en pánico. El híbrido solo supo gruñirle, buscando que sirviera de advertencia para que se alejara del castaño. El otro moreno se irguió cuan alto era, y bufó ante el reto.

-Rubio…

El Híbrido lo miró, formando una sonrisa débil.

-No va a detenerse…yo de verdad no quería que tú vieras…esto –Frunció los labios en una mueca. Se sentía humillado.

Nunca le había hastiado tanto su situación como en ese mismo instante: ¿Cómo iba siquiera a volver el rostro en la dirección del moreno? No compartía los prejuicios a los que eran sometidos los Omega, pero aquello no hacía que se sintiera menos mal…menos…usado.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, esquivando apenas por un ápice el golpe fuerte que iba directo a su cabeza.

-Solo…lamento que no tengas alternativa –Gruñó, soportando el peso del otro impactando contra él en una tacleada violenta y pesada.

El rubio hizo una mueca en los labios antes de desviar la mirada hacia un costado.

-Lo tengo si me das tiempo de desentumecerme…. –Susurró, con los labios resecos, muy rojos.

El castaño lo volteó a ver, tragó pesado y luego asintió lentamente, aspirando con fuerza cuando el alfa se puso de pie de nuevo, buscando golpearlo.

-Te lo daré, pero no creo poder vencerlo –Le advirtió, sintiendo que el pecho le dolía por el esfuerzo que hacía de tirar aire para respirar.

-No…no hace falta –Respondió el rubio, tensando los músculos de los brazos por el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie apoyándose en ellos.

Luego de eso solo pudo observar con impotencia cómo la espalda del castaño impactaba varias veces contra el piso, con el alfa encima de él, sujetándole por los hombros para levantarlo y luego hacerlo bajar de golpe: podía escuchar los golpes secos acompañados de gemidos dolorosos. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Levantó la cabeza, intentando poder enfocar del todo.

Apenas pudo ver de nuevo con la claridad que acostumbraba se arrepintió de haberlo deseado: en el piso se encontraba el moreno, respirando lentamente, completamente quieto, los ojos cerrados, con golpes en las mejillas y sangre sobre su frente que corría por su cien de forma lenta.

Con el castaño inconsciente en el piso el híbrido tomó al alfa por la nuca, sacándoselo de encima en un golpe, y mordió fuertemente los nervios tiernos de la zona, haciéndole aullar de dolor antes de liberar sus feromonas Alfa, empinándole con fuerza hacia abajo para que agachara la cabeza.

El híbrido se sentía furioso, no sabía por qué y no importaba cuando el alfa dentro de su pecho gruñía de rabia al observar el semblante inexpresivo del moreno.

Peleó como un verdadero animal después de eso, golpeando y gruñendo, con las feromonas territoriales a tope, peleando con el mareado alfa debajo de él. Luego de eso le empujó al piso, imponiéndose como su igual, como alguien más fuerte, superior a él.

Y luego le golpeó con fuerza en la cien en un movimiento de brazo.

Con todos los Alfa descartados se quedó en el medio de la habitación, con la boca empapada de sangre y los ojos llorosos, viendo con odio hacia las pantallas y gruñendo como si el maldito director pudiera escucharle.

¿Qué más esperaba el mundo de él? Con dolor volteó a ver al castaño, completamente inconsciente, era tan perfecto y él estaba tan mal….

Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Ya fuera de peligro se permitió sentirse verdaderamente avergonzado, sentía un nudo fuerte en su garganta. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar al otro a los ojos después de que supiera todo eso…? Gruñó, pero esta vez fue algo lastimero.

Una parte dentro de sí comenzaba a aullar de pena mientras otra se revolvía con rabia, como si con eso pudiera calmar el dolor que le llenaba el pecho. Luego bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, mirando la piel desnuda y lastimada.

Siento que nos acercamos a lo mejor, Babes, yo sé que querían arrumacos pero pues no…

Tranquilos, lo haremos más adelante, I promise ;)

Espero que les gustara, nos vemos pronto.


	8. La libertad cuesta

La libertad cuesta.

* * *

Después de eso había terminado de regreso en su sitio, con ropa nueva y la piel ardiendo por el calor del agua con la que se había bañado en un intento bastante pobre de sacarse la vergüenza de encima.

Se sentía avergonzado, solo de pensar en ver el rostro de compasión del castaño.

-Pino –Bufó, echándose sobre la comilla de tamaño justo, era un lugar amplio para él solo, con literas que no eran usadas más que por él mismo. Jadeó, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, intentando relajar su cuerpo.

.

.

Desvió la mirada de los otros, ahora su brazalete tenía los números 02-18 ya sabía que era el primer juego de números. Sintió rabia de ver los otros números en los brazos de sus compañeros que tenían dibujados incluso cifras mayores a cinco.

Se revolvió el cabello, a su lado se sentó Mat, viéndole con compasión. Él tenía un siete. Sintió rabia solo de imaginar que él… desvió el rostro, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada.

No sabía de donde nacía esa ira ciega en él que le dejaba sordo…que le ponía tan…mal.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó verdaderamente preocupado por su estado.

Desde que llegó no había mencionado palabra y luego estaba esa aura que lo rodeaba encapsulándolo en una burbuja de seriedad agria.

El negó con la cabeza, realmente estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo…? –Gruñó. Quiso preguntar _¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?_ Pero no pudo. –Me siento mal, me siento un ser horrible…. –Escupió sin escatimar cólera.

-Yo sé que es difícil la primera vez…. –Probó este a decir, tocándole el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

Lejos de reconfortarle el castaño se hizo a un lado, severamente alterado pero procurando comportarse. La mano del otro cayó a un lado cuando se lo sacó de encima. De pronto sus inteligentes ojos de chocolate brillaron en una realización abrupta.

-¿Es por esto? ¿Por esto te lastimó? –Preguntó, no sabiendo si quería la respuesta. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Él cree que lo hicimos con intensión, que no luchamos para resistirlo…las primeras veces…. –Contestó sincero, viendo con cuidado al otro.

Porque un enemigo del que desconocías su estado emocional era uno peligroso, es decir: podía ver los ojos diluidos del castaño pero su aroma era de calma, no podía distinguir más allá de un olor propio y quizás la limpieza de prendas nuevas, pero era todo. De hecho eso estaba comenzando a ponerle nervioso, y a diferencia del moreno este sí lo expresaba en su aroma.

-¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Fue tan horrendo! –Se quejó, frustrado –pensar… _no_ es diferente al abuso –Su ceño se descompuso en uno de total horror y frustración.

-Pero entiende que no hay opción –Intentó justificar el alfa.

Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de frustración, impotencia, rabia. Gruñó fuertemente, su garganta estaba comenzando a doler. Sus grandes ojos empañados por un sentimiento de empatía que no conocía…. No sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que estaba experimentando porque nadie le había hecho ese _daño_ a él y sin embargo le dolía igual.

Aspiró profundo varias veces, trató de calmarse, de no parecer demasiado desesperado. Su mente necesitaba estar serena porque no había forma de que pudiera ayudar a alguien estando alterado aunque sus intenciones fueran las mejores, por ello puso a trabajar su cabeza, aspiró las veces que fueron necesarias antes de hablar con voz seria.

-¿No crees que podría ser diferente…? –Soltó de forma casi insinuante.

El alfa lo miró fijamente, entendiendo perfectamente a dónde quería ir con eso.

-Yo entré hace poco y ya no soporto estar aquí, quiero irme, quiero volver a casa…. –Añadió por si acaso al otro le quedase alguna duda.

-Todos aquí queremos eso…. –Respondió no muy seguro Mat.

Pareció luz verde para el moreno que decidido se acercó un par de pasos, reduciendo la distancia que se formara gracias a su sobresalto anterior.

-¿Y por qué no…? –Preguntó, con ojos inteligentes brillando y ese porte curioso que tenía.

-Porque es estúpido. ¿Quién se arriesgaría a ser atrapado antes de lograrlo? –Preguntó con obviedad, dando una mirada alrededor para ver a sus compañeros.

Él lo miró, sus ojos eran llenos de determinación. El castaño no iba a aceptar una negativa como respuesta, maldita sea que él quería salir de allí y quería… _quería_ al _otro_ libre también.

-Yo. –Dijo como si eso fuera una sentencia definitiva.

Los ojos del otro lo penetraban con una duda firme.

-Tú….

-Y el rubio –Soltó como si debiera hacerlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del otro, una que parecía ser lo suficientemente incrédula para causar que el castaño frunciera las cejas.

-El híbrido…. –Preguntó con algo parecido a la ironía.

Pero el rostro de determinación no cambiaba. El comentario incluso le hizo cruzar lentamente los brazos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Conocía lo suficiente de ese ser de ojos fríos como para decir que tenía convicción y un orgullo grande, pero sobre todo, ganas de salir de allí.

-Espera, no es broma ¿O sí? –Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que probablemente no.

-Hablo en serio, hablo malditamente en serio…. –Dio como toda respuesta, hablando siempre seguro de sí.

Lo vio y luego desvió el rostro como si buscara la aprobación de algún miembro de ese pequeño grupo de alfas que estaba andando alrededor como si aparentemente no se enteraran de nada cuando era más que obvio que estaban escuchándoles.

-No eres consciente –Añadió al no verlo flaquear.

-Me he fugado antes –Dijo, ganando la atención del otro y quizás la de todos los demás, pues el ruido escaso cesó de inmediato –lo he hecho y he salido victorioso –Agregó después, viendo a todos con cuidado.

El Alfa pareció verlo bajo una nueva luz, sus ojos de repente eran más claros, como si pensara que él era una especie de faro de esperanza o algo por el estilo; de repente los demás estaban rondando más cerca de él, escrutándolo con sus obscuros ojos de alfa.

-¿En serio? –Titubeó un segundo uno de los otros.

-Sí, fue en un pueblo de california. Tienen un centro no muy lejos de allí, el B.E.T.A California. –Le dijo, posando sus determinados ojos en él.

El otro lo miró fijo antes de volver la mirada al resto de los Alfa, que también se miraban entre ellos como esperando una respuesta a la que aferrarse.

-¿Y qué…sugieres? –Preguntó Mat lentamente.

-¿Es eso un sí? –El castaño lo miró, anhelando secretamente que dijera "Sí" de una maldita vez.

Mat observó en silencio a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron unos segundos antes de bajar las miradas, dándole a saber que tomase la decisión que tomase iban a estar de acuerdo. El castaño notó eso, causándose a sí mismo un pequeño momento de tensión que transcurrió quizás demasiado lento hasta que el alfa sintió; aquello casi le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Yo sí.

Luego, lentamente los otros asintieron también.

El moreno suspiró de alivio tras eso, luego los miró, con más convicción esta vez, antes de decir.

-Quiero irme, y quiero que todos pongamos este lugar en tan mal estado que no puedan hacer nada con él. Es el centro de contención más grande del país, y tiene fallas. Pude verlas –Soltó, frunciendo el ceño. Quería ver arder las paredes gruesas de muros sólidos. –quiero cada aparato eléctrico frito….

Quizás las miradas compañeras de los otros se debían a que estaba en los genes de los alfa buscar batalla de vez en cuando: revelarse para imponerse como espíritus libres y dueños de sus propias vidas estaba en sus venas.

-¿Estás seguro de que vamos a poder? –Cuestionó después el alfa.

El castaño los miró detenidamente, queriendo casi sonreír. Confiaba en que sí. _Tenían_ que poder.

-Somos dieciocho alfas fuertes, ¿No creen que podamos? Yo creo que sí. Hay varios módulos de salida…. –Dijo, añadiéndose a sí mismo como uno de ellos aunque no lo fuera.

-Son treinta y seis guardias montando vigilancia. ¿Crees que podemos? Tienen esas armas de alto voltaje. Me han electrocutado por lo menos diez veces…. –Opinó un chico de espeso cabello trigo.

Él se limitó a alargar una mueca pensativa sobre su semblante. Sentía, de algún modo, que si él podía transmitir confianza a ese grupo de personas iban a poder lograrlo, lo veía en sus rostro determinados, sin embargo, para que eso pudiera suceder él debía ser ese faro de luz para todos ellos, poder verlos a los ojos y decir "Mierda, vamos a lograrlo", aunque estuviese temblando por dentro de miedo.

-Somos rápidos. Podemos esquivarlos, solo mientras descubrimos un modo de contrarrestar eso. –Señaló respondiéndole.

Pensó entonces en lo inteligente que le había parecido el rubio cuando lo vio, en cómo creía que en sus ojos se escondían un montón de respuestas, supo que podría recurrir a él en busca de dirección o ayuda si lo requería: eso le hacía sentir extrañamente seguro con respecto a…todo.

-¿Nosotros? –Se alteró un alfa.

-Somos la fuerza, para eso necesitaremos ayuda. –Respondió lentamente. No quería ofender a nadie pero…los alfa tendían a ser un _poco_ más instintivos que racionales.

-¿De…?

-Los Omega. –Sentenció sin más.

No estaba seguro de si el rubio ya había conseguido la ayuda de estos, pero podía saber que si los alfa sentían el respaldo de más de sus iguales iban a sentirse mucho más seguros, además, en un alfa siempre estaba presente ese sentido de protección que les negaba hacerse a un lado cuando alguien más dependía de ellos, era casi una ley natural.

Por el momento a él solo le estaba confiar en el rubio y seguir adelante.

-¿Estás…?

-¿Jugando?

-Es real, y está hecho. No lo duden, nosotros podemos quitar a los guardias de en medio. Ellos se encargarían de las puertas –Asintió como si tuviera certeza de eso.

Los Alfa asintieron.

Dentro de sí el castaño estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso, quería rápido que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien porque él de verdad tenía miedo ahora que estaba arriesgando tanto en su apuesta por la libertad. Quiso casi temblar, más no lo hizo.

-¿Cuándo nos pondremos con los detalles? –Preguntó Mat, igual de nervioso que él.

De hecho, podía olfatear en todos ellos ese aroma típico del miedo, el nerviosismo, la ansiedad…pero también esperanza. Eso le bastó para poder respirar con un poco más de calma, aunque era pesado saber que esas personas estaban confiando en él. Eso solo hacía que no pudiera fallarles bajo ningún pretexto.

-Mañana me encontraré con los omega para organizar todo. –Deseó que su mente no se desviara hacia el recuerdo del rubio, pero lo hizo. Tras una pausa larga continuó. –Pero lo haré solo. No quiero que levantemos sospechas.

Ambos asintieron, Mat suspiró con fuerza, apretando los brazos que había cruzado apenas sobre su pecho.

-Estoy ansioso. –Admitió, tamborileando el pie contra el piso.

El resto no estaba mejor, todos fingían que tenían algo en lo que entretener sus manos peor no era así.

-No lo estés. –Le sonrió deseando de verdad que no sonara hipócrita cuando él también moría de miedo –todos vamos a salir de aquí…

Y de verdad lo esperaba.

.

.

.

-No planeo disculparme con ninguno de ustedes –Dijo como saludo, áspero y nada cordial, andando cerca de ellos a la hora del patio.

Era el momento en que los alfa eran llevados hacia la zona lejana cruzando el plantel para evitar _incidentes bochornosos_ con los omega, el rubio, por otro lado, podía andar en cualquiera de los dos campos mientras se quedara solo en uno durante un día. Aunque normalmente solía rechazar las salidas para quedarse dentro de su celda y no ver a nadie esta vez tenía un enorme buen motivo para no hacerlo. Y ahí estaba.

Los Omega lo voltearon a ver, extrañados. Muchos de ellos estaban agrupados, sentados sobre mesas que estaban disponibles (Atornilladas al concreto para que alguien, dígase el rubio, las pateara lejos) de inmediato lo miraron de arriba abajo.

-Sé que están hartos de esto, y vengo a ofrecerles una solución y no, no tienen permitido hablar hasta que yo termine –Les recordó, dándoles una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Él no era demasiado ortodoxo, y menos con ese montón de niños y niñas bonitos/as que lo miraban con escrutinio molesto. Al igual que con los alfa él tenía una historia con cada uno de ellos…solo que esta era penosa para los omega y algo tétrico para él….

Prefirió no pensar en eso cuando se acercó hasta estar a varios pasos de distancia de ellos. Suficientemente cerca para mantener un dialogo, lo bastante lejos para no incomodar a nadie.

Ante su orden implícita algunos comenzaban a ofenderse. Él utilizó sus moduladores Alfa para tranquilizarles (O para hacerlo callarse), suspiró y continuó cuando a regañadientes aceptaron que era una obligación guardar silencio.

-Sé que estar aquí es difícil, quizás más que ustedes –Añadió. Por unos segundos recordó que posiblemente ellos podían decir que tras pasar por la habitación blanca no recordaban demasiado…pero él…conservaba cada memoria.

El grupo de diez lo miró fijo, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería pero no viendo claramente a lo que quería llegar, o no queriendo verlo.

-El caso es…. –Se puso las manos sobre las caderas, buscando la forma de decirlo.

-¿Quieres escaparte? –Sentenció el omega más alto de ellos.

Un varón joven de cabellos cortos y muy castaños.

Él encogió los hombros.

-¿Ustedes no? –Preguntó con un tinte incrédulo.

Podía olfatear la curiosidad de cada uno de ellos en sus cuerpos tensos. Les dio una mirada más profunda, eran más delgados que los alfa (quizás casi como él) solo que él no tenía esas…curvas casi femeninas en la cintura y ese brillo casi permanente en los ojos, o el aroma muy sutil. Frunció un poco las cejas al percatarse de que varios de ellos estaban comenzando a asustarse y que por eso era capaz de oler ese tinte de desesperación que gritaba pro protección.

-¿Por qué buscas nuestra ayuda? –Desconfió el mismo, tratando de parecer sereno.

Él les sonrió ampliamente. Y luego se río.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero no podía decirles que lo hacía porque cierto castaño de grandes ojos como avellanas le había casi obligado a buscarlos a todos ellos a pesar de que sabía que detestaba ese gesto lloroso que ponían cada vez que algo no les salía bien…eran tan…patéticos, pensaba casi con resignación.

-Yo no busco su ayuda, yo vengo a ayudarles. –Se cruzó lentamente de brazos mientras decía.

Solo esperaba que todo le saliera bien.

Una risa general resonó.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente? –Cuestionó una delgada y pequeña chica morena.

El rubio los miró, como si se sintiera ofendido. Quizás sí se sentía algo ofendido, o tal vez solo estaba buscando tiempo de ordenar bien cada palabra de su respuesta.

-Deben dar gracias a que soy un caballero…Los alfa van a escapar…y yo lo haré con ellos. Vine solo a preguntar si querían hacerlo también y ayudar en algo o quedarse aquí…piénsenlo bien –Realizó ademán de querer retirarse.

El ni siquiera sabía si el castaño había convencido a esos brutos montones de feromonas opresoras para ayudarlos…pero no estaba mintiendo, de hecho, era casi un trato justo. Cuando se dio media vuelta la voz de un chico lo detuvo.

-¿Tú y los Alfa? –Preguntó esta vez un rubio más bajito que él.

-Todos ellos…. –Respondió, girándose para verlo como si pensara que debía estar agradecido, y lo pensaba.

Los Omega intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, unos mordisqueándose los labios, otros temblando evidentemente. El rubio solo esperaba para saber que uno de ellos se había meado encima.

-Creíamos que no se llevaban bien. –Comentó astutamente una chica.

Sí, los omega definitivamente era más intuitivos y quizás un poco más inteligentes que los alfa.

-¿Eso es un no? –Los miró, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡No! –Negaron de inmediato.

De alguna forma retorcida a él le gustaba ver sus caras de desespero ante su aparente fastidio. Era divertido ver sus rostros deformándose en angustia. Pensó que los alfa tenían un gusto similar porque con un simple cambio en su aroma podían ponerles los pelos de punta a esa casta.

-Piensen que es una apuesta a la libertad, a _recuperar_ sus vidas, salir de estas aburridas paredes, no más guardias, no más _celos forzados_ … _no más dolor_ –Les instó, viéndoles.

De alguna parte obscura aquello iba también para él mismo, una parte que quería pensar que no era real, que era débil y moribunda…. La parte de su propio miedo a quedarse ahí.

Podía oler el aroma agrio de amargura y el de dolor. Sonrió internamente. Ellos iban a hacerlo. Podía apostar su buen olfato a que era así.

Por supuesto que de estar en sus zapatos él también accedería a seguir a alguien tan idiota como seguramente lo era él.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –Preguntó solo para que le respondieran lo que ya sabía.

-Nosotros vamos a abrir las puertas, todas. –Sentenció con toda la fuerza que tenía el más alto de todos.

Este mismo era casi de su tamaño. Involuntariamente dio una sonrisa de medio lado. Quizás el medio para conseguir su apoyo no había sido uno honorable como le habría gustado al Pino, pero lo había conseguido y era el punto.

-Son cuatro salidas posibles –Dijo uno de ellos –y las compuertas de nuestras celdas son seis en total.

-Exacto. Por eso debemos ser organizados. Seis de ustedes van a conseguir el modo de desbloquearlo. El resto, tenemos que saber cómo hacer que sus armas dejen de freírnos vivos…. –Pensó de inmediato en lo que el castaño le había contado.

Según esto le habrían dado varias descargas eléctricas antes de que cayera inconsciente. El pensamiento le lanzó un estremecimiento negativo por todo el cuerpo. No quería verlo electrocutado…de ninguna maldita manera.

-¿Y los alfa? –Curioseó uno de los omega.

-Ellos harán el trabajo pesado –Restó importancia – ¿Listo?

-Sí…. –Respondió el mismo castaño mientras el resto solo asentía.

-Bien, hablaré con ellos, luego vendré a darles la fecha de escape y a contarles los detalles de toda esta mierda. Por cierto, no quiero que ninguno levante sospechas –Susurró como si eso fuera un secreto ahora.

Tras eso se fue sin más, manos sobre las caderas, sonrisa ladeada. Un aroma a contento quería saltar de él. Demonios….

Había pensado que iba a ser más difícil. Ahora estaba ansioso y tenía nerviosismo. Pero sobre todo…esperanza.

Ya quería ver la expresión que pondría su….

–Pino –Aspiró hondo, captando un resquicio débil de su aroma llevado desde el otro extremo del lugar hasta él por el viento del incipiente verano.

* * *

Ahora sí se viene lo chido… XD

Espero que les guste. Comenten please, eso me inspira un montón. Gracias por su preferencia, nos vemos en capítulos futuros ;) XD si tienes una sugerencia no dudes en dejarla bye


	9. Bienvenido a la oficina

Bienvenido a la oficina.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación podía ver todo lleno de una ligera capa de polvo, el escritorio era de cristal, como las estanterías, todo demasiado moderno para pensar que estaba en desuso, alrededor había un aroma que ya conocía perfectamente, como a vainilla en rama y licor de durazno.

En especial en el asiento acolchado, donde era más intenso, suponía que era porque el Híbrido se sentaba allí. Tenía ya un par de minutos esperándole, pero sabía que tampoco era fácil entrar a la oficina. Pacientemente anduvo dando vueltas por el lugar, encontrando gruesos cuadernos de registro detallados a puño y letra en caligrafía elegante, frunció las cejas, extrañado por lo curioso de todo eso. _Reconocía la letra…_

Pero no dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a andar de un lado a otro. Sus fosas nasales eran invadidas con el olor grácil de Híbrido. Nunca había olfateado algo parecido. Su hermana olía a nueces verdes y semillas de cacao, todo era un aroma fresco, pero el híbrido tenía un aroma casi dulce que se revolvía a la perfección con uno más picante, era único.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron de vergüenza al recordar lo ansioso que se sintió por hundir su nariz en el hueco de su cuello para olfatear su aroma cuando estuvieron en esa horrenda habitación: Las fuertes feromonas Omega estaban comenzando a ponerle nervioso, y como consuelo había pensado en olfatear su aroma, como si fuera un tranquilizante, una especie de nana dulce susurrada a un niño asustado.

Quizás era patético.

Por otro lado…la habitación…. Más que nunca estaba convencido de que quería ese lugar reducido a cenizas, cada maldito costoso aparato digital, las modernas instalaciones, las celdas y esos estúpidos laboratorios. Todo. Nunca había visto lo cruel de la realidad en la que estaban viviendo hasta que estuvo allí. Maldición. Él había pensado que…. Ni siquiera sabe que estaba pensando, quizás no le daba la importancia debida porque hasta hace unas semanas él era libre, y estaba bien viviendo en casa con una familia que le quería. Si bien esconderse era prioritario nunca habían pasado por algo tan horrible como eso.

La realidad para sus iguales le golpeaba de forma dolorosa, abrupta y brutal. Estaba aterrado. Quería de verdad poder ser un faro de esperanza para todos esos hombres y mujeres que bajaban las cabezas con horror para no contemplar lo que sucedería con ellos dentro de ese lugar; pero…daba tanto miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si él les fallaba a todos? ¿Qué sucedía si no lograba sacarles de allí?

Estaba seguro de que solo le causaría más daño al Rubio. El pensamiento fue tan amargo y doloroso que le estremeció por completo, de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atado a un deber que era más fuerte que él, no como en esos momentos.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por encima del cristal, recogiendo los restos de polvo que había allí.

Tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Debía ser esa estrella guía que cuidara del bienestar de ese grupo de personas, del rubio.

Su puño se cerró lentamente, mordiéndose los labios con resolución aspiró hondo, inhalando ese aroma tranquilizador que se hacía más fuerte. Entonces se percató de que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo el rubio había entrado, y que estaba de pie detrás de él, recargado contra la puerta.

-Estaba comenzando a preocuparme –Dijo, dándole una sonrisa de burla.

Sus ojos se volvieron más suaves apenas verle, le sonrió de forma tenue antes de acercarse a él y estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Le sentía tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil que era aterrador. De alguna manera sentía que le debía algo, como si se debiera a él.

Su tacto pareció alarmar al otro, que (como casi siempre) se revolvió antes de quedarse quieto.

Él aspiró profundo, dándose cuenta de que su aroma era lo único que emanada de él, sin feromonas omega artificiales ni nada de eso.

-Estoy muy nervioso –Le confesó luego de soltarle lentamente.

No quería mencionar nada de lo que le había sucedido porque de alguna manera sabía que el otro se sentiría avergonzado si él llegaba con palabras de consuelo como _Lo siento mucho._ O _qué pena lo que te sucedió._ No, él sabía que lo único que quería era fingir que él nunca le vio en un momento tan frágil, y que las cosas continuaran tomando su curso normal. Aunque no por ello se sentía menos…furioso.

-Pensé que la niña era yo –Se burló, cruzándose de brazos cuando el otro le dejó libre.

El castaño reconoció eso como un _todo está bien, cálmate_ muy al estilo del híbrido.

-¿Cómo te fue con los Omega? ¿Están de acuerdo? –Preguntó, ya alejándose un poco de su espacio personal.

-Ayudarán. Después de todo son unos llorones con convicción y algo de cerebro… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no? –Preguntó, jugueteando con un bolígrafo que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Comenzó a andar por la estancia como si la conociera, y así era, con el otro siguiéndole con la mirada.

-Estoy gratamente sorprendido –Respondió.

-¿Acaso dudaste de mí? –Enarcó una de sus cejas con ese aire irónico y gracioso que le envolvía.

Una sonrisa grande adornó las facciones del castaño.

-No me atrevería –Dijo, siguiéndole la corriente.

El híbrido alargó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están los cabeza-hueca? –Preguntó con aparente calma.

Y aunque el castaño había esperado la pregunta no se sintió tranquilo. Uno de sus compañeros no había regresado ese día, supuso que se debía a su brazo roto producto del altercado en la habitación blanca. Era un tema que no quería tratar. Todavía le ponía nervioso la idea de tener al híbrido trabajando junto a los Alfa a pesar de conocer de sobra que nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de alguien, el menos no de ellos.

De cualquier forma formó una mueca en los labios y luego respondió.

-Digamos…que bien. Están un poco ansiosos con la idea, pero yo no me preocuparía, digo, es normal. –Respondió.

El rubio asintió antes de tomar lugar sobre el escritorio de cristal reforzado.

-Los Omega dicen que van a encargarse de las puertas de acceso de las celdas, un grupo va a ver si existe algún modo de hacer que sus armas de alto voltaje dejen de freírnos. ¿Sabes que tienen un núcleo cilíndrico con ciclos inusualmente veloces?

El castaño de pie frente a él levantó las cejas.

-Tiene sentido que dejen inconsciente a un Alfa de tamaño grande. –Admitió bastante sorprendido.

-Estaba pensando en que podíamos intervenir con esos ciclos –Se encogió de hombros, desestimando como relevante esa idea.

-¿Un pulso electromagnético? Necesitaríamos un emisor lo suficientemente fuerte para afectar en un radio de diez metros –Respondió él –si puedes conseguir eso nos desharíamos de las armas.

Al rubio le gustó la forma en la que el otro podía seguirle el paso. Entrar en esa oficina había sido algo inteligente, y aunque al principio lo había hecho creyendo ingenuamente que era una salida había podido aprender del sistema más de lo que debería estando allí, no esperaba que esos inteligentes ojos marrones fueran más que una simple pantalla, pero ahí estaba. El moreno era listo.

-Si puedo hacerme de una de ellas creo poder hacer algo –Lo miró fijamente.

-Yo te la consigo –Dijo, muy seguro de sí. –por otro lado, la entrada principal se abre desde el computador central, no sé dónde está y no estoy seguro de que podamos salir a tiempo, al menos no todos. –Frunció las cejas.

El rubio lo pensó unos segundos, una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Necesitas un modo de salir?

-Pero aún no lo encuentro.

-¿Qué te parece si freímos el sistema? Podría hacerlo con ayuda de los Omega, solo…necesitaría un poco de tiempo

-Tiempo es lo que nos sobra –Suspiró –pero si lo hacemos las puertas quedarán bloqueadas, y nosotros adentro.

-Pero, ya no podrán activar el campo eléctrico que rodea la muralla. Además ¿No son los alfa lo suficientemente fuertes para abrir las puertas? –Preguntó, enarcando una ceja –por favor, se supone que pueden levantar mínimo dos veces su peso sin sudar

Una risa se le escapó al castaño, hasta que lo pensó mejor.

-¿Y tú?

El híbrido se encogió de hombros.

-Procuraré no estar dentro de la celda cuando eso pase.

Al castaño no le gustó eso. Algo en su pecho le decía que no era correcto.

-Voy a esperarte en un lugar, y si tardas más de tres minutos iré a buscarte.

Algo latió en el pecho del híbrido. Algo cálido.

-¿Dónde sería eso? –Titubeó, no muy seguro de qué hacer con esas sensaciones.

-…En el patio –Dudó unos segundos el castaño, sin saber dónde podía esperarlo.

-Ahí estará todo el caos –Negó el rubio.

El moreno se sentía cada vez más ansioso. No podía imaginarse a él mismo marchándose lejos sin saber qué había sido de ese chico de cabellos dorados.

-En el pasillo del laboratorio, entonces –Respondió rápidamente.

-Te atraparían –Volvió a decir el rubio.

-Aquí…. –Titubeó.

Los ojos ambarinos brillaban con algo irreal, algo…dulce.

-Está demasiado lejos de la salida –Dijo. Sus manos se movían nerviosas.

El castaño estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Preguntó, quizás un poco alterado.

La mirada ámbar se suavizó un poco, mirándolo fijamente con ojos cálidos.

-Que cruces el muro. Por favor, voy a estar bien. –Intentó restar importancia formando una sonrisa socarrona.

El pensamiento comenzó a desagradarle al moreno. Algo latía en su pecho como un tambor violento que se negaba a pensar en siquiera alejase demasiado. No quería razonar eso que sentía…pero….

Aspiró de su aroma antes de bajar la mirada al reloj que adornaba una de las paredes. Era uno muy hermoso, de esos que necesitaban tomar cuerda cada día. Su olor lo calmaba, le hacía sentirse infinitamente más seguro de lo que debería…. Era casi doloroso.

-Se hace tarde –Comentó con la voz muy baja.

Él no podía respirar. Pero era cierto. Sintió angustia, algo nuevo que no había experimentado antes. Se sentía aterrado…

 _De perderle…._

-Iré directamente a donde estés –Aseguró manteniendo los ojos puestos sobre el reloj de pared.

-¿Y si no estoy en mi celda? –Preguntó, bastante ansioso con la idea del moreno siendo atrapado por su culpa.

No quería ni pensar en causar que fuera capturado. Lo primero que quería era que se pusiera a salvo a sí mismo.

-Yo sabré si estás –Dijo bastante seguro de sí el castaño.

El aroma del Híbrido se hizo más cálido, mucho más ameno, lleno de algo suave y dulce que le hizo sentir mucho mejor a él. Se acercó cuanto pudo, y lo miró a esos ojos tupidos de grandes pestañas antes de rodearle con los brazos y unir su mejilla con la de él. El rubio no lo rechazó, aferrándole por el torso con los brazos.

Mejilla contra mejilla, era lo más cerca que podía estar su nariz de la fuente de ese aroma tan cálido. Aspiró con tranquilidad un par de veces antes de soltarle renuente a hacerlo. Los brazos del híbrido se aferraron un poco más a su cintura antes de dejarlo ir.

-Hoy es jueves –Le dijo el rubio al soltarle.

Nunca había sido muy expresivo…quizás sí, pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Quería haber podido decir algo más dulce…más…especial que hiciera al otro entender el cómo se sentía pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿Sugieres que…? –Las manos del castaño se movieron hasta cruzarse.

-Que lo hagamos el martes. Será tiempo suficiente. Cuenta cuatro días.

El moreno asintió.

.

.

.

Cuando el martes llegó lo hizo de forma lenta, como cualquier otro día, muy normal. Hasta que las alarmas sonaron y las luces naranjas de emergencia sumieron todo en una especie de infierno en tierra, donde los pitidos resonaban y los empleados corrían de un lado a otro.

-¡Abran las puertas! –Recuerda haber gritado apenas comenzó todo.

Había dos salidas, y el grupo de dieciocho con uno de ellos herido se dividió en dos. Mat lideraba a uno y él al otro. De igual forma su grupo corrió a donde los omega buscaban mover de forma inútil la pesada puerta de metal reforzado.

Él se separó de ellos, ordenando que fueran al patio en cuanto sacaran a los Omega.

Su corazón latía de forma dolorosa dentro de su pecho. Con la adrenalina a tope parecía que iba a perder la consciencia. Su único pensamiento era encontrar al híbrido. A su rubio….

Llevaba la nariz al aire, olfateando insistentemente en busca del olor del rubio, pero solo había pánico, miedo y adrenalina, todas provenientes de los Alfa-Omega.

Se adentró por los pasillos, empujando a médicos y enfermeros lejos de sí, mismos que gritaban cuando lo veían correr como una criatura peligrosa. Luego se vio rodeado de un grupo de guardias, eran cuatro, todos ellos con esas armas de alto voltaje. Estaban de pie no muy lejos de su objetivo, pero no podía reconocer el aroma del híbrido por más que olfateaba. Frustrado y conmocionado buscó escapar de ellos, pero el grupo ya corría en su dirección.

Tropezando al girar chocó contra la superficie de un cuerpo, un quinto guardia. Maldición….

Las piernas le hormigueaban, urgiéndolo a salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes.

Tirado al piso se encogió sobre sí mismo, esperando la electrocución y posterior captura, cuando no llegó abrió los ojos. Allí estaba el rubio, de pie, empuñando un arma de cañón ancho, era muy parecida a la de los guardias, pero era… _diferente_. Entendió que era el pulso electromagnético…y lo había usado en ese momento.

Deshaciéndose de los humanos a punta de las fuertes patadas y golpes que propinaba el híbrido echaron a correr.

-¿Por qué lo usaste? ¡Afuera habrá más! –Fue todo lo que pudo gritar cuando lo miró.

Había pensado que en cuanto lo viera iba a tomarlo de las mejillas y verlo fijamente a los ojos como sucedía en las películas de antaño pero lo cierto era que esta tan aterrado y con la adrenalina tan elevaba que solo atinó a correr junto a él para escapar juntos.

-¡De nada! –Contestó, burlón como siempre.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡No estaba tu aroma por ningún lado! –Le regañó a medida que se alejaban de los guardias.

El híbrido le ignoró, tomándole de la mano para continuar corriendo hacia el patio. Sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente.

-Despreocúpate. –Restó importancia.

-¡No, sí estoy preocupado! ¡Me diste un maldito susto! –Gritó, alzando la voz lo más que podía como si debiera hacerlo.

Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba friéndose vivo, sentía las emociones como picos que tenían altos y bajos, el corazón lo sentía en la garganta, cielos.

-¿Siempre eres así de paranoico? –Se burló el rubio.

El moreno le apretó la mano, mientras doblaban por los pasillos.

Sus mejillas coloradas, las piernas temblándole. Tenía tanto miedo.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas quedándote? –Preguntó, alzando la voz en medio de todo ese tumulto de gritos y órdenes furiosas.

El rubio no quiso, de verdad que no, sentirse así de bien por la invitación implícita pero no pudo evitarlo cuando su propio corazón comenzó a latir de forma tan violenta que temía sufrir un paro cardiaco en medio del patio en ese instante.

-Tal vez lo haga –Respondió de igual forma cuando recordó que era capaz de hilar palabras.

-Tal vez me guste –Contestó el castaño.

Con eso ambos continuaron corriendo, tomados fuertemente de las manos.

Salir y ver el caos era diferente estando en el patio, los Omega eran un apretado grupo de personas resguardado por los Alfa que querían llegar a las salidas. Uno de ellos estaba ya inconsciente en el piso, era un chico moreno. El híbrido se plantó junto a ellos antes de activar el arma que llevaba en brazos. Todo se sumió en un intenso ruido sónico que hizo cerrar los ojos a más de uno. Luego de eso las armas de los guardias no volvieron a encenderse.

-¡Pensé que solo funcionaba una vez! –Le gritó, posicionándose a su lado en medio de la huida.

-¡Arreglé eso! Pensé que si ibas a buscarme necesitábamos más oportunidades de…. –El castaño no le dejó terminar cuando le sujetó por los brazos y estampó sus labios con los suyos.

El beso fue tan corto que no tuvo tiempo de corresponderlo o rechazarlo, porque el otro ya corría de nuevo, arrastrándole por el brazo.

-¡Eres muy inteligente! –Le alagó, permitiéndose sonreír con nerviosismo en medio de la huida.

Él no respondió nada, todavía en shock. Pero le siguió. Fiel a su palabra un grupo Omega (El que se supone que él iba a liderar en lugar de desviarse para encontrar al castaño) estaba desactivando la seguridad debilitada de la entrada principal.

Podía escuchar al director dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, pidiendo que dejaran ir a todo el maldito mundo menos a él.

-¡Quiero al híbrido! –Y su sentencia.

El castaño le aferró contra sí, empujándole adelante mientras todos se arremolinaban alrededor, empujando a cuanto personal se cruzara en su camino para tratar de salir.

Los computadores muertos tras freírles el sistema eran incapaces de conectar con cámaras de vigilancia o sistemas de seguridad que les encerraran. El general no podía comunicarse por otro medio que gritos cuando sus aparatos eléctricos habían sucumbido al inicio del escape.

Afuera estaba un bosque, uno espeso de altos y fuertes pinos que se imponían entre la tierra fértil.

Todos se dispersaban, algunos marchándose en pareja o en pequeños grupos que se disolvían al final. Aquello podría haberse considerado estúpido, pero nadie sabía cuál de todos los que escapaban era el híbrido, no cuando corrían en torrentes entre los árboles y arbustos.

El motor de veloces vehículos todo terreno resonó entre la quietud del bosque, junto a la voz rabiosa del regente del lugar.

-¡No puede escaparse! –Gruñía, arriba de uno de los autos –quiero que encuentren a ese híbrido así tengan que cortar cada maldito árbol de este bosque ¡¿Me escucharon?!

El híbrido se recostó contra un árbol, sujetando contra sí al castaño. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho del pánico que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

-Pino –Murmuró.

-Sigue, vamos, sigue…. –Tironeó de él. Instándole a no parar.

-No sabemos a dónde vamos…podríamos estar corriendo en círculos. –Se quejó, apretando en puños sus palmas.

El castaño negó velozmente con la cabeza, sujetándole fuerte de la mano.

-No, confía en mí. Vamos, sigue adelante. Los pinos dejan entrever el sol, ahora está cayendo, si seguimos al lado contrario encontraremos el norte –Le sujetó el rostro, viéndolo fijamente –ven, vamos.

-¿A dónde? –Jadeó el rubio.

Lo cierto era que se habían alejado lo suficiente del bullicio como para decir que estarían a salvo un tiempo, quizás antes de que el regente los encontrara, pero eso no le hacía sentir seguro, ni mínimamente.

-¿Estamos en Oregon, verdad? –Preguntó el castaño.

El rubio asintió velozmente.

-Hay un pueblo O.M.E.G.A no muy lejos, a unos catorce kilómetros. Más allá, pasando el bosque, hay un pueblo tranquilo alejado de todo –Le contó, sujetando sus manos –te llevaré ahí –Le susurró, sus labios cerca de su mejilla.

El rubio asintió, comenzando a correr con él. Tenía contusiones y el pelo sucio, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Se sintió libre, podía respirar el aroma a maderos húmedos, el bosque, todo era tan bello…. Sus ojos se cristalizaron observando la cabellera castaña de quien corría delante de él, tomando su mano con fuerza, guiándole, cuidando de él….

Era tan perfecto…

* * *

¡Estoy emocionada! Es una de las partes con más acción de este fic. El punto era que te mantuviera al borde de los gritos con los nervios crispados, díganme ¿Ha funcionado, o no? :3 nos vemos sí?

Espero que les guste ;)


End file.
